Good Riddance
by Sukii-Tenshi
Summary: Amis d'enfance, mais séparés de force. Quelques années plus tard, ils se retrouvent, mais est-ce que tout sera pareil?.. - TRADUCTION -
1. Another Turning Point

**Auteur:** Schaala donc tout le mérite lui revient

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Chapitres: 24** (complète)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles). Si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé :** Amis d'enfance, mais séparés de force. Quelques années plus tard ils se retrouvent, mais est-ce que tout sera pareil?

**NOTE :** Et voila une nouvelle petite traduction. En fait, j'ai eu envie de traduire une fiction en portugais.. ( Fidèle à mon pays :D ). C'est une mignonne petite histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Oh et en fait, si quelqu'un a du temps à perdre (en aout) et veut relire les chapitres de cette fic, n'hésitez pas, je reste toujours aussi nulle en l'orthographe =$

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x– Good Riddance **_**–**_**x**_

_**Another Turning Point**_

Tous les jours c'était la même chose. La même routine, le même jeu. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la vie en était monotone. On peut faire la même chose tous les jours et vivre quand même d'autres aventures.

Tout ce que Draco avait besoin, c'était de son vélo et il serait heureux. Il dormait jusque tard, se réveillait, embrassait sa mère et sortait jouer.

-Tu ne vas pas encore jouer dans cette pente, pas vrai, Draco? Demandait Narcissa douteuse et préoccupée pour son fils qui avait à peine huit ans.

Draco niait de manière infantile, faisant bouger toutes ses mèches blondes autour de sa tête.

Après le repas de midi, il prenait son vélo et pédalait jusqu'en haut de la pente.

La famille Malfoy habitait dans une petite ville portuaire et ils étaient les plus riches citoyens local. Mais Draco se souciait peu d'être raffiné pendant qu'il pédalait dans la ville.

Deux heures de l'après-midi, le lieu de rendez-vous: le sommet. La rue était dans une descente vertigineuse où se trouvaient à la fin: un carrefour et un peu plus loin l'eau du port, qui arrivait calme de la mer.

-T'es en retard, dit-il d'un ton d'enfant riche pourri gâté quand un petit garçon brun, qui avait le même âge que lui, s'arrêta à ses côtés, tenant un skate tout abimé en-dessous de son bras.

-Mais je suis venu, pas vrai? Le défia-t-il en gonflant son torse.

Il s'appelait Harry Potter. C'était un petit garçon que Draco avec connu par accident. Pour de vrai, vu qu'il avait un jour failli le renversé tellement il était distrait.

Les Potter étaient une famille humble, propriétaires d'une simple confiserie en ville, où Harry et Draco allaient quand ils avaient fini de jouer.

Les deux regardèrent la descente, d'où les voiture et mini-bus descendaient et montaient sans s'arrêter. Draco monta sur son vélo sans freins – qu'il avait lui-même enlever.

-Les freins, c'est pour les filles, avait-il l'habitude de dire.

Harry se coucha sur le skate, le ventre vers le bas. C'était pour ça que Draco l'aimait bien. C'était de la folie. C'était risqué, et il en avait que faire. Tout comme lui.

-Un, deux... Commença Draco quand un des côtés de la rue devint plus calme.- TROIS! Cria-t-il et ils prirent tous les deux de l'élan avant de commencer à descendre en riant.

Un des mini-bus s'arrêta au mauvais moment, et ils durent tous les deux aller de l'autre côté de la rue, sans savoir si une voiture arrivait en contre sens. Par chance non, et ils purent arriver jusqu'au bout.

Ils passèrent le carrefour, faisant klaxonner les conducteurs indignés, et continuèrent leur course. C'était le point clé de la descente. Mieux que de sentir le vent sur leur visage, c'était de continuer en ligne droite et tomber directement dans les eaux du port à toute vitesse. C'était comme s'ils volaient durant quelques secondes et puis tombaient dans l'eau froide. Les deux revinrent à la surface en riant, la sensation de la descente leur chatouillant encore le ventre.

-T'as vu ça? S'exclama Harry avec ses bras sur son skate en bois qui flottait sur l'eau.- On a failli être écrasés par la Jeep!

Draco rigola et nagea jusqu'au bord, luttant pour ramener son vélo avec lui. Il avait mit un dispositif qui empêchait le vélo de couler complètement, mais c'était difficile de le garder à la surface.

Les deux sortirent de l'eau et remontèrent la pente en courant, pour essayer encore une fois.

-Après, je veux échanger, demanda Harry quand ils furent de-nouveau tout en haut.

Et ce fut la même folie, sauf que cette fois une voiture resta derrière eux en klaxonnant. Ils se retournaient pour la regarder avec des yeux excités, tout en essayant d'accélérer. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la confiserie des parents de Harry.

-Oh, Dieu! Mais c'est tous les jours la même chose! S'exclamait tout le temps Lily, en courant chercher quelques essuies.

Ils prenaient un jus d'orange et mangeaientt les pains au fromage. Les meilleurs de la ville. Des fois, Draco perdait la notion du temps en écoutant les histoires de James sur la sorcellerie et la mythologie, ou en essayant de trouver la réponse aux devinette et blagues de Sirius, ami d'enfance de James. Dans ces cas la, Narcissa venait dans la confiserie, remerciait Lily d'avoir prit soin de son fils avec une grimace de désapprobation et trainait Draco jusqu'à la maison.

Il se retourna vers Harry qui lui souriait et murmura un « A demain ».

Le soir Draco écouta les menace de sa mère qui lui disait que si Lucius découvrait ses escapades avec un petit garçon pauvre, il serait puni jusqu'à sa majorité. Draco secoua sa main, comme si les arguments de sa mère n'en valaient pas la peine. Elle ne disait jamais rien à Lucius. De toute façon, il était tout le temps en voyage, s'occupant de ses affaires.

Le lendemain, Draco retourna voir Harry au même endroit.

-Elle s'est beaucoup fâchée? Demanda le petit garçon et Draco secoua les épaules ne voulant pas en parler.

Les deux commencèrent à descendre, et c'était bien parti pour être un jour comme les autres. Les deux suivaient une énorme voiture grise qui était juste devant. Mais la voiture s'arrêta soudainement, chose qu'ils n'attendaient pas vu que normalement, seulement les mini-bus s'arrêtaient aux arrêts. Les deux dévièrent rapidement de l'autre côté, mais un mini-bus montait la rue. Harry cria mais passa en-dessous du mini-bu, mais Draco ne pouvait pas faire la même chose. Il pensa rapidement à ce qui pouvait être le moins douloureux et retourna de l'autre côté de la rue. La voiture était toujours arrêtée. Il tourna le vélo et se renversa sur le métal de la voiture.

-Outch, gémit-il en glissant sur le sol.

Il essaya de se lever en remarquant qu'il ne s'était rien cassé. Il rigola malgré la douleur. Il allait probablement avoir plein de bleus.

-Incroyable, résonna une voix froide près de Draco qui releva le visage, son sourire se fanant directement.

Lucius releva son fils et le fit rentrer dans la voiture. Draco essaya de protester en disant qu'il devait prendre son vélo, mais Lucius ne l'entendit pas ou fit comme si. Il le mit sur le siège arrière et continua sa route vers la maison. Draco n'essaya pas de parler avec son père qui gardait son expression froide et impassible, les lèvres pincées.

Harry vit la voiture passer et Draco à l'intérieur, une expression intimidée sur le visage. Il s'appuya sur le rebord et soupira avant de sortir de l'eau. Sans Draco.

Il marcha jusqu'à la confiserie. Seul.

Draco n'apparut plus jamais. Et il prit quelques semaines avant de renoncer à aller au lieu de rendez-vous. Le vingt-troisième jour, il marcha jusqu'à sa maison à quinze blocs de là. Il arriva enfin devant le seul Manoir de la ville, les pieds en compote. Il mit son skate sur un pilier de la grille et essaya de regarder par dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, petit? Nous ne donnons pas d'aumône ici. Allé, allé, dit un garde en face de la grille d'entrée du lieu.

Le Manoir était à une bonne distance de la grille et Harry trouva que crier le nom de Draco n'avancerait pas à grande chose.

Il baissa la tête oubliqnt son skate et retourna chez lui.

_Onze ans plus tard..._

-Draco, tu vas être en retard en cours, chéri! Cria Narcissa en bas de l'escalier.

Draco avait clairement le chic pour arriver en retard à l'université. Probablement pour attirer l'attention des filles quand il rentrait dans la salle, le nez en l'air, comme s'il était le roi du monde.

Draco apparu en haut de l'escalier et glissa jusqu'en bas par la rampe, sauta à côté de Narcissa et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Du calme Madame. Je ne suis jamais en retard, plaisanta Draco et mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Il marcha vers la sortie, échappant à la tentative de Narcissa de le faire manger quelque chose. A l'extérieur, une moto sportive l'attendait, brillant sous les rayons de soleil matinaux. Il sourit et respira profondément, gonflant son torse, avant de monter sur sa moto, mettre son casque et prendre la route vers l'université de la ville.

La famille Malfoy avait déménagé à Londres il y a neuf ans. Et Draco se souvenait très bien d'une des raisons. Mais il était d'accord pour dire que le changement était une bonne chose. Des fois, il se demandait comment il avait été capable d'agir comme un rebelle inconscient en la compagnie d'un enfant de la petite classe. C'était presque une abomination.

-Maman... Maman. Maman! S'exclama Harry en essayant de s'esquiver des bras et des bisous de Lily.- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lily s'éloigna et regarda avec fierté son fils. Ils avaient récemment déménagé à Londres et Harry avait été obligé d'abandonner l'université où il avait commencé ses études. La nouvelle université était plus grande et plus chère, mais les Potter étaient mieux au niveau financier qu'il y a dix ans. Lily était inquiète du changement soudain, craignant que Harry ne s'adapte pas, mais le garçon semblait tranquille alors qu'il prenait son sac usé et montait sur son vélo qu'il avait acheté à son entrée à l'université.

Harry fit un geste de la main vers sa mère et disparu dans les rues de la ville. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était même pas un peu nerveux pour son premier jour dans cette université complètement différente. En plus comme ça, au milieu du semestre. Il serait le nouveau, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il avait plusieurs amis et connaissances dans son ancienne ville. Ici, il ne connaissait personne et ne savait pas comment les jeune de la capitale agissaient. Il soupira et secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées négatives. Il finirait bien par s'adapter.

Draco descendit de sa moto, sur le parking de l'université.

L'université de Londres était composée par un complexe de facultés et d'institutions. Draco fréquentait l'Impérial College London, une institution focalisée en sciences, technologies et ingénieries. Une des meilleures et plus sélectives du monde. Il étudiait la médecine. Il doutait qu'il mettrait un jour en pratique tout ce qu'il apprenait vu qu'il hériterait de toute la fortune et les affaires de son père, mais c'était une traditio des familles riches que d'avoir un enfant avec un diplôme de médecin.

Draco marcha, ou mieux, défila dans le patio de l'université. Mais son petit show fut pathétiquement interrompu quand quelqu'un failli le renverser en vélo.

-Woooow, excuse-moi, dit le garçon en arrêtant le vélo et en replaçant ses lunettes avec son indexe.

Draco se remit les idées en place et regarda le garçon avec une réponse très mal polie sur le bout de la langue, mais il se retint.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

Draco le regarda de haut en bas. C'était pas possible! Néanmoins, quand il termina son inspection, une rafale de vent fit soulever les cheveux du garçon révélant ainsi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Que deux personnes aient le front fissuré de cette manière, c'était impossible.

-Harry? Demanda le blond un peu assombrit.

Harry leva un sourcil surpris.

-Comment tu connais mon nom?

Draco sentit son sang bouillir. Alors comme ça, lui se souvenait de l'enfant pauvre et mal habillé, mais lui ne le reconnaissait même pas. Lui! Comment ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir de lui?

Par chance, Draco trouva quelque chose qui le sorti de cette situation.

-Je ne le savais pas, imbécile. C'est inscrit sur ton formulaire de transfert.

Draco montra les papiers par terre et Harry regarda son sac. Il était tellement vieux qu'ol s'était ouvert tout seul avec le poids qu'il transportait et avec le presque accident.

-Oh, merci. Je ne peux pas perdre ce papier, dit Harry en s'abaissant pour le ramasser mais quand il se releva, il vit que le blond était déjà loin.

Harry resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Il ressemblait énormément à son ami d'enfance, mais il était très différent en même temps. L'ami dont il se souvenait n'était pas arrogant et ne regardait pas les personnes comme s'ils étaientt de simples insectes. Harry s'était presque senti comme un cafard à lunettes.

Harry ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir disparu soudainement et s'était obligé à l'oublier. Aujourd'hui, quand il se rappelait, il en rigolait.

Choses d'enfants.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Voila le premier petit chapitre. Le prochain viendra.. Dans 1 mois :$ Je pars en vacances ^^'**_

_**A très bientôt et BONNES VACANCES! =)**_


	2. A Fork stuck in the Road

-x- A Fork Stuck in the Road -x-

Draco rentra dans la salle de classe le visage fermé. Il ne devait pas se soucier à ce point de ce stupide et amnésique garçon. Il se souvenait de lui simplement parce qu'il avait une bonne mémoire, ce qui montrait bien sa supériorité. Voila, c'est ça, il était une machine à souvenirs.

Le professeur de biochimie appliquées, Severus Snape, rentra juste après Draco avec son habituelle mauvaise mine. Il ordonna à ses élèves de se taire, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire vu que sa présence seule, désagréable et intimidante, suffisait à faire passer l'envie de parler.

Le blond s'assit et oublia momentanément l'épisode bizarre d'avoir retrouvé son ami d'enfance après onze ans et essaya d'être attentif au cours. Mais cela ne dura pas plus de dix minutes, un garçon apparu à la porte de la salle, terriblement gêné.

-Oui? Demanda Snape de sa voix trainante avec son habituel regard glacial.

Draco eu presque de la peine pour Harry. Il allait déjà être humilié pour son premier jour. Mais en y pensant bien, il le méritait. Il posa son coude sur la table et posa son menton sur sa main, observant le brun avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah, excusez-moi professeur...- Harry regarda un papier, probablement l'horaire des cours.- Professeur Snape, j'ai du passé au secrétariat pour déposé les papiers pour mon transfert, s'expliqua Harry en rougissant quand il remarqua que toute la salle le regardait avec curiosité.

-Vous auriez du venir plus tôt si vous saviez que vous deviez passer au secrétariat.- Snape regarda sa liste.- Monsieur Potter. Je devrais ne pas vous permettre de rentrer, mais je vais vous donner une chance parce que c'est votre premier jour. De toute façon, personne ne s'attend à ce qu'un nouveau riche sache comment fonctionne une université de haut niveau.

Snape fit un geste pour qu'il rentre une bonne fois pour toute et Harry rentra rapidement, la tête baissée et les joues rouges. Draco rigola méchamment avec d'autres élèves. Certains parce qu'ils apprirent qu'il avait été pauvre, montraient le sac usé et recousu du garçon.

-Hey, mec, y a une place ici, l'appela quelqu'un du fond de la classe.

Draco tourna son regard. Évidemment que le pauvre boursier de Weasley comprenait ce garçon qui avait déjà été pauvre. Harry s'assit derrière le roux, sur la dernière rangée de la salle et Draco se força à ne pas se retourner pour les espionnés.

C'était une bonne chose que Harry ne se rappel plus de lui. Comme ça, il ne pourrait pas ruiner sa vie social en racontant ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient petits.

Quand le cours de biochimie se termina et que Snape sorti de la salle comme s'il y était seul, le roux se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire amical.

-Moi c'est Ron. Sois le bienvenu à l'Imperial College of London, dit le roux en lui tendant la main.

-Harry Potter.

Harry lui sourit et accepta la poignée de main.

-Oh, ne serait-ce pas le pauvre rejeté de Weasley qui sympathise avec le fils du pâtissier? Lâcha Draco en s'approchant d'eux.

Harry leva un sourcil étonné, ne remarquant même pas les rires idiots des amis du blond.

-Comment tu sais que mon père est le propriétaire d'une chaine de pâtisseries et confiseries? Demanda-t-il douteux et Draco se figea quelques secondes.

-Ahum, ouais, tu... tu sens le pain! Dit-il rapidement et il se retourna pour s'en aller, faisant un geste pour que ses amis le suivent.

Ron suivit du regard la bande de Draco sortir de la salle et se retourna alors vers le brun avec une grimace.

-N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, dit-il alors qu'ils prenaient leurs sacs pour aller au prochain cours.- Il se croit le meilleur simplementt parce que c'est l'idiot le plus riche de l'université ce Malfoy.

-Malfoy?

Harry sentit qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom avant, il en était sur.

-Oui, tu sais, le patron de la plus grande chaine d'hôpitaux d'Europe, ou quelque chose du genre.- Ron fit un geste de la main pour dire que ça importait peu.

-Oh, juste, dit Harry tout en étant certain que ce n'était pas pour ça que le nom lui semblait familier.

oOoOoOoO

_Tu sens le pain? Tu sens le pain!_

Mon Dieu, c'était ça la meilleur chose qu'il pouvait trouvé? Se demanda Draco en se servant son repas du midi à la cantine de l'université.

Il devait rester loin de ce garçon, sinon il finirait bien par lâcher le morceau.

-Draco, qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda une fille juste derrière lui en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Draco sursauta.

-Pansy, tu veux que j'ai une attaque ou quoi? Demanda-t-il outré en se servant une bonne part de pommes de terre.

-Tu détestes les pommes de terre! Draco, ca ne va pas, affirma la jeune fille et tendant le cou pour pouvoir bien l'observer.

Draco ignora son commentaire et regarda son assiette avec dégout. Il perdait la tête pour un garçon sans importance. C'est ridicule!

-J'essaye de nouvelles choses, mentit-il et pour appuyer ce qu'il disait, il prit un peu de salade et fut s'asseoir avec ses amis.

Pansy le regarda faire, incrédule, avant de le suivre.

oOoOoOoO

Harry et Ron rentrèrent dans la cantine. Une touffe de cheveux courut vers eux et fit un bisou sur la bouche du roux. Harry rougit légèrement et tourna le regard, faisant attention aux personnes qui étaient la.

-Harry, c'est Hermione, ma copine. Elle est en bio-médecine, l'informa Ron en gonflant le torse, comme si c'était un grand honneur d'avoir la fille comme petite amie.

Harry lui fit un sourire un peu gauche avant de lui dire bonjour.

-Salut, Harry. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. Nouvel élève? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se mirent dans la file.

-Oui, les affaires de mon père sont devenues trop grandes pour la ville où nous vivions, alors on a déménagé à Londres, lui répondit-il sans trop rentrer dans les détails; Hermione le rendait un peu nerveux avec la manière curieuse qu'elle avait de le regarder.

-T'as du recevoir de nombreuses cartes de recommandation alors, pour pouvoir rentrer à l'Imperial College. Ils sont très exigeants et encore plus avec les élèves transférés, commenta-t-elle et Harry lui sourit, timide.

-Oui, c'est ça, quelques cartes. Ça n'a pas été simple, dit Harry malgré qu'en fait, ça avait été très simple. Il était un excellent élève et avait généralement la note la plus élevée, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le crier partout.

-J'imagine, mais il vaut mieux que tu fasses attention maintenant, cette université n'est pas simple, l'averti la jeune fille et Ron pouffa alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine de pâtes.

Il avala ce qu'il avait en bouche avant de le rassurer.

-Elle essaye juste de te faire peur Harry. Passe avec un C- partout et ils ne te feront pas doubler.

Ron secoua les épaules et Hermione commença alors une discussion avec le roux comme quoi ils ne s'inquiétait pas pour le futur et qu'il finirait par perdre sa bouse; ce à quoi Ron lui répondait qu'elle ne profitait pas assez de la vie et qu'elle finirait vieille à à peine vingt-cinq ans.

Harry ne fit plus attention à eux et regarda la cantine quand son regard tomba sur une table. Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent des grisés. A ce moment, Harry se rappela d'un moment de son enfance.

_-Sirius a vraiment pêché un requin? Demanda un petit garçon blond en attendant que Lily leur apporte des essuies et vêtements secs._

_-Bien sur que oui. C'était pendant un de ces voyages dans l'Atlantique. Il a un bateau de la taille de cette maison, raconta Harry avec une admiration d'enfant._

_-Mais comment est-ce qu'il a prit le requin? Demanda le blond encore douteux._

_-C'était durant une tempête, dit Harry d'un ton connaisseur.- Une vague énorme a failli engloutir le bateau. Elle est passé au dessus et a laissé le requin dans le bateau, lui raconta-t-il en faisant de grands gestes pour imiter les vagues gigantesques._

_-Une tempête?_

_Draco essaya d'imaginer comment ça c'était passé, déjà convaincu par l'histoire._

_-Oui, une tempête._

_Harry le regarda bien dans les yeux._

_-Comme tes yeux, ils ressemblent au ciel durant une tempête._

-Hey, Harry, viens, y a une table de libre la-bas au coin.

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda son nouvel ami.

-D'accord, dit-il en le suivant, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cet épisode lui était venu à l'esprit soudainement. Il devait encore une fois parler à ce Malfoy et le regarder bien dans les yeux.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement pour Harry. Ron lui présenta quelques uns de ses amis et lui montra le reste du Campus. Malfoy, lui, l'évita de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Quand Harry dit à Ron qu'il aimerait avoir une petite conversation avec le blond, il le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Et peut-être qu'il avait raison.

oOoOoOoO

-Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ton premier jour de cours? Demanda Lily quand il rentra beaucoup plus tard que prévu.

Il était d'abord passé chez Ron pour qu'il lui montre tout ce qu'ils avaient vu le premier semestre et la moitié du second. C'était très semblable à ce qu'il avait déjà vu, mais quelques petites choses différaient. L'Imperial College était d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé. Hermione n'exagérait pas.

-Très bon. Je me suis fait un ami ou deux, je pense, dit-il et Lily lui fit un sourire fière.- Maman, tu te souviens de mon ami... Celui qui descendait avec moi la pente?

Lily pensa quelques secondes.

-Oh, tu parles du petit garçon qui venait avec toi à la confiserie, toujours trempé? Bien sur, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda-t-elle étonnée que Harry lui en parle après tellement d'année.

-Quel était son nom? Demanda-t-il en sentant une boule se former dans son ventre.

-Hum... Draco, c'est ça! Draco Malfoy. C'était un très gentil petit garçon, dit-elle comme si elle le voyait devant elle.- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant, Harry?

Harry se sentit stupide. Tout d'un coup, ça lui paraissait tellement évident que l'adolescent blond, aux yeux tempête et le nez fin soit son amis d'enfance. Et encore pire, il l'avait reconnu! Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond ne lui avait rien dit. Il aurait très bien pu lui dire « Hey mec, c'est moi, Draco. On avait l'habitude d'essayer de se suicider tous les jours quand on était petits ».

Lily attendait encore la réponse de Harry, l'observant, intéressée.

-Pour rien, maman, c'est juste que je m'en suis rappelé un peu plus tôt.

Il monta dans sa chambre et jeta son sac sur le lit. Il alluma ensuite son ordinateur pour chercher son ancien ami sur Facebook.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Et voila, de retour. Et la moitié de la fiction est traduite =)**_

_**Je vais juste me relire et je posterai la suite.**_


	3. Time Grabs you

_**-x Time Grabs You x-**_

Draco se jeta sur son lit, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et son notebook ouvert à côté de lui. Il était déjà tard et il devait aller se coucher, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il ferma les yeux et une de ses chansons préférées de Green Day l'aida à se relaxer.

Il resta comme ça quelques secondes, distrait et confortablement installé parmi tous les coussins de son énorme lit. Quand il regarda sur le côté, il vit une fenêtre de son _Messenger_ qui clignotait. Il se retourna et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« _Harry Potter souhaite devenir votre ami. Accepter?_ » En gros c'était ça que Draco retint et il sursauta en arrière, tombant du lit.

-Maudit, Potter! Râla-t-il comme si Harry était le coupable de son honteuse chute.

Il retourna sur son lit en observant quelques secondes l'écran de son notebook. Il fut tenter de refuser la demande, mais en y réfléchissant mieux: Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir? Il se maudit d'être curieux à ce point et cliqua sur le bouton accepter. Son coeur s'accéléra quand quelques secondes plus tard, une fenêtre clignota.

_-Salut, Draco, ça va?_

Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et posa son épaule sur le lit. Ok, un début de conversation basique. Il allait essayer d'être gentil.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

Ok, il n'avait pas été aussi gentil que prévu, mais... Ah! Qu'il aille au diable!

_-Et ben, quelle délicatesse..._

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore? Qu'il lui envoi un émoticône avec des fleurs?

_-Je dis ça clairement et avec objectivité._

Il battit de ses doigts sur sa joue, sans comprendre pourquoi il était tellement anxieux en attendant la réponse.

_-D'accord. Je voudrais bien que tu ne me fuis pas demain, j'aimerais te parler personnellement._

Draco sentit son sang bouillir. Qui fuyait? Absurde. Les Malfoy ne fuient pas, il ne font que... Se camoufler.

_-Personne ne fuis ici. J'évite seulement la petite classe de l'université._

Après l'avoir envoyé, il se sentit mal. Peut-être qu'il était trop agressif. Il n'était pas une personne docile mais il n'était pas donné à des exagérations non plus. Il regarda la fenêtre appréhensif. Harry prenait longtemps à répondre. Il pensa à l'hypothèse de lui envoyer encore quelque chose, mais le tellement attendu _« H. Potter est en train d'écrire un message... »_ apparut.

_-Tu ne donnais pas beaucoup d'importance à ma classe sociale dans le passé ._

Draco resta sans mots. Diable! Alors Harry se rappelait de lui? Depuis quand? Il allait en avoir le coeur net personnellement. Il n'était pas trop conversation en ligne alors qu'il pouvait parler face à face. Alors il envoya son ultimatum.

_-Rejoins-moi demain au patio externe, à l'heure du midi. Et, par pitié, ne ramène par ton rouquin d'animal de compagnie avec toi._

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, se mit hors ligne et éteignit son notebook. Il avait besoin de dormir. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il se leva pour aller vers la salle de bain, mais inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers une armoire. Il ouvrit les portes qui révélèrent une grande rangée de vestes et dans la partie du dessous, un tas de choses qu'il avait la mauvaise manie de garder. Il s'abaissa, retira quelques boites, chaussures et livres. Perdu dans cette vague de souvenirs se trouvait un vieux skate. Les roues usées, le bois abimé et la partie supérieure déjà grisée. Le skate que Harry avait laissé à l'extérieur de son Manoir il y a onze ans. Onze ans! Comment se souvenait-il encore aussi clairement des moments qu'il avait passé avec son ami d'enfance? Il était vraiment quelqu'un de supérieur pour s'en souvenir encore parfaitement.

_Du haut de sa fenêtre, Draco vit son ami à la grille, tenant son skate, qui observait le manoir. A un moment, il cru qu'il l'avait vu et lui fit des gestes, essayant d'attiré son attention, mais Harry se contenta se faire tenir son skate sur un pilier et s'en alla._

_Draco courut à l'extérieur, descendit en sautant les escaliers, tellement vite qu'il failli tomber et il survola pratiquement tous les couloirs. Quand il sorti de la maison, il n'y avait plus aucun signe des cheveux en pétard du garçon._

_-Vous pouvez me prendre le skate? Demanda-t-il au surveillant devant la grille. _

_L'homme sortit de sa cabine où il devait surement regarder une série, et donna le skate à l'enfant._

_-Excuse-moi, Draco, je ne savais pas que t'étais l'ami de cet enfant, dit le surveillant en voyant le regard triste du petit blond qui fixait encore l'endroit où Harry avait disparu._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, il va revenir, dit-il._

_Mais Harry n'est plus jamais revenu._

Draco soupira et rangea le skate. En vérité, Harry avait prit onze ans à revenir.

oOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, quand Harry arriva à sa première heure de cour, il chercha instinctivement Draco du regard. C'était anatomie et il y avait un cadavre pour cinq personnes. Le blond était avec ses habituels amis, parmi eux une fille qui regardait le corps, qui sentait le formol (=conservateur), avec dégout. Harry ne comprenait pas ce que la fille, Pansy Parkinson, faisait là si elle faisait la grimace devant des organes. Il pensa demanda des explication à Ron, mais comme le garçon avait aussi un teinte verdâtre, il abandonna l'idée. Il ne voulait pas perdre le seul amis qu'il s'était fait durant ces deux dernières semaines.

-Ben alors, mec? Dit-il en rejoignant le groupe de Ron.

Le garçon marmonna quelque chose avant que la professeur, une femme à l'expression sévère et antipathique, Minerva McGonagall, commence à leur expliquer la digestion.

Harry essaya de ne plus regarder Draco, mais c'était inévitable vu qu'il était au centre de son champ de vision. Des fois, leur regards se croisaient et Harry se permit de lui sourire amicalement.

Draco écarquilla un peu les yeux et essaya de lui sourire en retour, mais d'après ce que Harry comprit, dans la distraction, il coupa quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas vu que Minerva se plaça derrière lui, les lèvres serrées.

-Alors, t'as réussi à parler à Malfoy? Demanda soudainement Ron, faisant sursauté Harry qui regardait Draco inquiet.

-Hum, ah oui, merci de m'avoir trouvé son msn, le remercia-t-il sans montrer grand enthousiasme; Ron pouvait se montrer très curieux quand il le voulait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire, en fait? Continua le roux, en essuyant quelques larmes de ses yeux, à cause du formol.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, c'était un ami il y a quelques années.

Ron resta pensif quelques secondes, avec un étrange expression.

-Qu'est-ce qui a? Demanda Harry en remettant ses lunettes sur le nez.

-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher pour la bande de Malfoy à cause de ça, si? Je veux dire, ils sont insupportables, ils croient qu'ils sont supérieurs à tout le monde, expliqua Ron avec les oreilles un peu rouges.

Harry sourit. En peu de temps, Ron et lui étaient devenu de bons amis. Il était facile de parler avec le roux, il était joueur et pouvait vraiment être un imbécile (dans le bon sens), mais il savait aussi être sérieux et compréhensif quand il le fallait. Ok, peut-être pas beaucoup, mais Hermione était là dans ces cas-la. Ron et Hermione avaient été très gentils et l'avaient invité à aller faire un tour de Londres et aussi de l'aider dans les habitudes de l'université.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je ne suis plus sur qu'on ai quelque chose en commun lui et moi. Je voudrais juste lui parler, dit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ron.

Celui-ci se détendit et tenta de faire attention aux explications de Minerva. Maintenant elle expliquait comment fonctionne les sphincters (=muscle qui se dilate et contracte autour d'un orifice) et des choses comme ça.

oOoOoOoO

Quand la dernière heure de cours de la matinée fut finie, Harry chercha automatiquement Draco du regard, mais il sortait déjà de la salle, laissant ses amis derrière et une Pansy désespérée à le chercher.

-On se voit plus tard, je dois résoudre quelques petits trucs, dit Harry et Ron se leva rapidement pour le suivre.

-Très bien.

Ron secoua les épaules mais Harry était déjà à la porte et ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Il marcha le long des couloirs, évitant la foule de personnes qui marchaient en sens inverse vers la cantine.

Alors qu'il arrivait peu à peu au lieu de rendez-vous, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas comment il allait parler à Draco, il voulait tout simplement lui parler. Au fond, il avait un petit espoir qu'ils puissent être de-nouveau amis. Ouais, pourquoi pas?

A l'extérieur de l'université, entouré de bâtiments, se trouvait un patio recouvert de pelouse où les élèves, et principalement les étudiants en biologie, réalisaient de la photosynthèse, des pique-niques ou alors se relaxaient tout simplement. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait presque personne, mais quand il y avait un test important, le patio se transformait en lieu de concentration pour tous les élèves désespérés, pleureurs et presque au bord du suicide.

Draco était appuyer sur un arbre qui était à l'un des bouts du parterre: les bras croisés et la tête légèrement baissée faisant ses cheveux cacher ses yeux. Harry l'aurait appelé Bad Boy s'il avait un peu plus de muscles dans son corps svelte. Harry mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'approcha, un peu nerveux et s'arrêta devant Draco. Les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes, chacun attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose jusqu'à ce que Harry décida de prendre les choses en main en disant la phrase du siècle.

-Hey, toi.

Draco arqua un sourcil, levant sa lèvre supérieur dans un mouvement presque synchroniser. Il pensa que le temps avait rendu Harry un peu bête et décida de parler avec le même _langage_ que lui. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire, _bien sur._

-Hey, toi?

Harry se relaxa. Ok, au moins Draco avait dit quelque chose. Même si c'était pas très encourageant. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire maintenant?

-Hum, pour l'autre jour, c'était mal, tu sais, de ne pas t'avoir reconnu. T'es tellement plus...- Plus quoi? Pensa Harry alors que Draco le regardait de manière douteuse.- Plus grand, conclu-t-il.

Le sourcil de Draco se leva encore. Dans pas longtemps, elle ferait partie de ses cheveux, pensa Harry.

-C'est possible, dit Draco.- Toi aussi t'es, hum, plus grand.

Ils avaient tellement de choses a se dire, se demander, se raconter pensa Harry. Le problème était d'arriver au sujet, faire passer la gêne et l'étrangeté du début. Mais comment reprendre une amitié après onze ans?

-Pourquoi t'as fais semblant de ne pas me reconnaitre quand j'ai failli te renverser l'autre jour? Lâcha Harry, faisant en sorte qu'un silence gênant ne prenne pas place.

L'expression de Draco changea pour du dédain.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je me souvenais de toi ce jour-là? Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut avoir un trou de mémoire ici? Demanda Draco en levant son fin nez en l'air.

Harry le regarda bizarrement et Draco cru qu'il allait dire quelque chose comme: merde, je croyais que t'étais quand même mieux que ça. Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut:

-Je n'ai pas de trou de mémoire.

Draco roula des yeux et glissa le long du tronc de l'arbre, jusqu'à être assis par terre.

-C'était juste une expression, Harry, dit-il et de suite, il écarquilla les yeux. L'appeler par son prénom lui était sorti tellement... Naturellement.

Harry s'assit à côté du blond.

-Je sais, dit-il mais Draco ne le cru pas vraiment.- Alors, quand t'en es-tu souvenu? Je veux dire, ton visage me disait quelque chose et me semblait familier, mais... t'as vraiment changé, mec, dit Harry en posant amicalement une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

D'une certaine manière, la froideur initiale s'était comme envolée, et Draco se retrouva à parler naturellement.

-La vérité est que je t'ai directement reconnu. Je veux dire, personne ne peut oublier cette touffe de paille noire que t'appelle cheveux aussi facilement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne trouva aucun argument qui prouvait l'inverse alors il marmonna dans sa barbe en passant une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de les arrangés. Draco continua, faisant fit de ne pas avoir vu le geste de Harry.

-Et il y a aussi ta cicatrice.

Harry sourit en coin.

-Tu te rappel de comment je me suis fait cette cicatrice? Demanda-t-il, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Draco avala difficilement.

-Ne m'en rappel pas, c'était...

-Hey, Draco! Cria quelqu'un, interrompant ce que le blond allait dire.

Les deux se retournèrent vers la voix. Une jeune fille pressée se dirigeait vers eux.

-Oh, oh, dit Draco quand la fille s'arrêta devant lui, essoufflée.

-Je me tuais à te chercher et toi t'es ici, en faisant causette au petit nouveau! S'exclama-t-elle.- Sans vouloir t'offenser, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry.- Serait-il possible que t'ai oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Remus pour lui expliquer notre idée de projet pour la Foire des Sciences Médicales? Nan, dis-moi que t'as _pas_ oublié.

Suivant son instinct de survie, Harry s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de la fille. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place de Draco en voyant la manière qu'elle fulminait.

-Bien sur que j'ai pas oublié! S'exclama Draco en se levant rapidement et il jeta un regard irrité à Harry qui riait discrètement.

La jeune fille souffla et s'éloigna.

-Pansy, attend! Cria-t-il.- Merde, j'avais complètement oublié ce stupide projet.

Harry se leva à son tour.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu cours la rejoindre, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Draco le regarda comme s'il s'excusait de devoir partir, ce qui laissa le brun satisfait.

-Je vais y aller mais, attend...- Il sembla hésiter.- Cette nuit, un mec de l'université organise une fête chez lui. Plusieurs personnes y vont. Essaye de venir, c'est dans le quartier de Notting Hill, numéro 1024, dit-il rapidement.

Harry s'étonna.

-Je ne sais pas... Commença-t-il incertain, les fêtes ne se terminaient jamais bien pour lui.

-Ramène ton allumette de copain et sa petite amie. Sois la pour minuit, dit-il et alors il courut derrière Pansy.

-D'accord, se dit Harry.- Il te suffit de ne pas boire, Harry, et tout irait bien.

Ou peut-être pas.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**NOTE: l'auteur adore Green Day donc ne vous étonnez pas si il y a une référence à une de leur chanson ou que certaines paroles sont reprises à un chapitre ou l'autre.**_


	4. By The Wrist

_**-x- By the Wrist -x-**_

-Quoi? Sans façon! N'y pense même pas, Harry! S'exclama Ron comme si Hary l'avait inviter à participer à un meurtre et non pas à une fête d'universitaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui a de mal? Demanda Harry sans comprendre toute l'aversion du roux.- Me dis pas que tu veux pas venir tout simplement parce que c'est Malfoy qui a invité, suggéra-t-il avec un ton légèrement taquin.

Ron se mordit la mâchoire nerveusement.

-Bien sur que si! Je n'ai pas besoin de charité de la part de cet idiot. Écoute, Harry, si tu veux tellement aller à cette fête, vas-y, mais ne compte pas sur moi, rétorqua le roux et Harry vit que c'était peine perdue, jusqu'au moment où Hermione apparut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement, ce qui amena Harry à chercher le soutient de son amie.- Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes?

Ron renifla.

-Harry essaye de me convaincre d'aller à l'habituelle petite fête de Blaise Zambini chez lui, avec toute sa bande d'idiots, râla Ron en regardant Hermione comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle résonne Harry pour avoir eu une idée aussi ridicule.

-Je suis invitée? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

Les yeux du brun eurent une étincelle de satisfaction.

-Bien sur!

-Hermione!

Harry et Ron s'étaient exclamés en même temps, mais la jeune fille ignora la révolte de son petit ami.

-Parfait! On passera chez toi à minuit, Harry, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Quoi? Qui a dit que j'allais venir? Cria Ron mais elle se contenta de lui prendre le bras pour le trainer au parking où la Vectra argentée qu'elle avait reçu il y a peu de temps de son père était garée.

-Je vous vois tantôt alors, cria Harry, faisant Ron râler à distance.

Rigolant, Harry marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait attaché son vélo. C'était un des seuls à utiliser un vélo, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Hermione lui avait déjà proposé de le raccompagner mais il ne voulait pas déranger vu que Ron et Hermione habitaient à l'opposé de lui. Il pouvait très bien pédaler jusque chez lui, ça ne lui coutait rien.

Il se baissa pour détacher son vélo (non pas parce qu'il croyait que quelqu'un puisse le lui voler, mais plutôt par peur que quelqu'un le prenne pour un tas de ferrailles et ne le ramène à la décharger) quand une grande Picape noire s'arrêta à côté de lui. Harry sursauta et commença directement à s'imaginer des hommes en noir, armés, bondir devant lui quand la vitre se baissa dévoilant seulement un jeune homme blond de dix neuf ans, qui portait des Ray Ban dans le style d'un acteur de cinéma.

-Tu veux que je te dépose, Harry? Demanda Draco lui faisant un grand sourire, qui failli éblouir le brun.

Harry regarda la Dodge RAM 2010 embarrassé avant de regarder le blond.

-Je vais, je vais avec ma, hum...

Harry regarda son moyen de transport, honteux. Draco fit un sourire de dédain en regardant le vieux vélo.

-Jette ce morceau de métal derrière et rentre ton gros bide dans la voiture une bonne fois pour toutes, dit le blond de manière décontractée et taquine.

-Tu fais attention à mon bide maintenant? Demanda Harry en croisant les bras.

Draco tordit les lèvres, ses yeux cachés par les sombres lunettes.

-Ne me fais pas répondre à ça, Harry, si tu veux rentrer entier à la maison, répliqua-t-il d'un ton de défi et il referma la vitre.

Harry rigola, mit son vélo dans la partie arrière de la Picape, la contourna et rentra dans la voiture. L'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur, c'était comme une fusée à quatre roues.

-T'habites où? Demanda Draco.

Harry lui dit son adresse et il l'indiqua sur l'un des écrans, qui commença à parler avec une voix de femme, très, _trop,_ féminine. Harry regarda le GPS impressionné sans remarquer que Draco le regardais discrètement.

-Crois moi, la voix masculine est encore pire.

Harry acquiesça.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu aux cours de l'après-midi, commenta-t-il mine de rien.

Draco soupira.

-Pansy, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.- Elle est devenue folle à cause de ce projet. Elle en vient même à vouloir visiter le fin-fond de Londres pour interviewer des jeunes filles enceintes. Nom de Dieu, quand elle a parlé de relier les grossesses d'adolescentes avec les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, j'ai cru que ce serait intéressant. Je veux dire...- Draco regarda Harry avec un sourire en coin.- Ça concerne... Tu sais quoi.

Pour une quelconque raison, Harry se figea. C'était pas trop son truc de parler sur... Tu sais quoi, avec les garçons. Pas quand il était...

-Fin, t'as bien vu comment elle pouvait être sauvage quand elle se compromet à quelque chose.

Harry acquiesça.

-Ouais, j'aurais pas aimé être à ta place la tantôt. Mais, il n'y a pas de problème à ce que tu rates des cours comme ça?

-Pfff, lâcha Draco en haussant les épaules.- Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je passe chez toi et tu m'aideras, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il en regardant Harry.

-Bien sur! Répondit rapidement Harry.- Bien sur, quoi que ce soit.

-Génial. Écoute, Harry, je ne voudrais pas paraitre insistant mais, tu vas venir ce soir? C'est important tu sais pour que nous soyons amis, que t'améliores tes relations à l'unif.

D'un côté, Harry fut content que Draco veuille de-nouveau de son amitié, mais de l'autre côté, il se sentit un peu fâché qu'il s'importe pour son statut à ce point.

-Ça veut dire que si je continues comme je suis, on ne peut pas être vus ensemble? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas faire paraitre ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait?

Draco resta silencieux durant quelques secondes et ne se retourna vers Harry que quand il s'arrêta devant la maison du brun.

-Probablement pas. Tu sais comment les choses se passent pour les personnes de l'élite: l'argent, les statuts, le pouvoir, etc. Mais si tu préfères faire les choses en cachette, alors ne vient pas à la fête aujourd'hui, conclu Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et désira voir la réaction du blond derrière les lunettes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais venir, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Ron et Hermione, dit-il rapidement.- Merci de m'avoir raccompagner.

Il sortit de la voiture avant que Draco n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il sentait ses joues rouges et ses mains moites. Merde! Ça ne devait pas lui arriver, pas avec son ami d'enfance.

Il marcha rapidement vers la maison, courut dans sa chambre, se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer son pouls.

L'image de Draco lui faisant un sourire en coin, portant des lunettes de soleil et une mèche rebelle lui vint à l'esprit.

_Mais si tu préfères faire les choses en cachette, alors ne viens pas à la fête aujourd'hui._

-Il est hétéro, Harry. Arrête de voir des double sens à tout, se réprimanda-t-il fâché et il jeta son coussin contre le mur.

Il frappa un cadre qui tomba avec un grand fracas. Pourquoi Draco était resté aussi beau? Pourquoi n'était-il pas devenu une mocheté remplie de boutons? Les choses seraient tellement plus simples dans ce cas là.

oOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir déposé Harry chez lui, Draco alla chez Blaise plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui pour probablement retrouvé Narcissa qui trompait Lucius avec le jardinier. Il valait mieux aller aider son ami dans les préparatifs de la fête.

Blaise était presque aussi riche que lui. Il habitait tout seul dans une maison à Notting Hill et passait son temps à organiser des fêtes pour les Médecines et Droit. Blaise mentait à ses parents en disant qu'il serait un grand avocat alors qu'en fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter de la vie.

-Draco, mon compagnon de guerre! S'exclama Blaise aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert la porte.

Il attira Draco pour une demie-accolade, pleine de tapettes dans le dos. Il appelait toujours Draco de « compagnon de guerre » comme s'ils avaient participé à une révolution ou à la guerre, alors qu'en fait, ils n'avaient même pas participer à une bagarre d'enfant.

-T'es venu plus tôt, à qui t'essayes d'échapper? Demanda-t-il joyeux.

Draco vit qu'il avait un verre de bière en main et il était à peine cinq heure de l'après-midi...

-Personne de spécial, dit Draco en acceptant le verre que Blaise lui tendait.- Combien vont venir aujourd'hui?

-Beaucoup, Draco. Ça va être de la folie et la fille que t'as en vue, celle en droit? J'ai tout organisé pour qu'elle vienne aussi, Blaise lui fit un clin d'oeil et vida son verre.

-Bien bien, rigola Draco.- J'ai invité trois personnes de plus.

-Pas de problème. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. On va avoir un groupe, mec. De la musique en live, s'enthousiasma Blaise avec un grand sourire.

-Du moment que c'est pas toi le chanteur, ça me va, taquina Draco en faisant un faux sourire.

-Haha, hilarant. Bien sur que ce sera pas moi, je ne voudrais pas rendre toutes les filles folles de moi, je ne supporterais pas de voir ton visage de jaloux, rétorqua malicieusement Blaise en bombant le torse.

-_Évidemment_ que non. Viens, j'ai besoin d'une autre bière.

oOoOoOoOoO

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez convaincu de venir à cette... Argh! Lâcha Ron, les bras croisés à côté de Hermione qui conduisait.

-Arrête de râler, Ronald! Je pari que tu leur en veut encore pour la fois où ils... Commença Hermione, mais Ron fit un bruit exaspéré.

-T'as pas besoin de me le rappeler.

-Rappeler quoi? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord de la banquette arrière, se mettant entre ses deux amis.

-Harry, met ta ceinture mon chéri, dit Hermione, ressemblant à une maman poule.

-Mione, il est déjà minuit passée, y n'y a pas de raison pour que Harry mette sa ceinture.- Ron prit la défense de Harry.- Je sais bien que t'es un danger publique au volant mais... aïe! Ça fait mal! S'exclama-t-il en massant son bras où Hermione venait de le pincer.

-Tant mieux. On arrive... Harry, portes-toi bien à la fête.

Harry fit une grimace. Il se regarda sur le rétroviseur, vérifiant qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un gamin de cinq ans, avec la petite chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et les premiers boutons ouverts mais il ne vit que le reflet d'un jeune homme de dix neuf ans avec un problème de cheveux décoiffés.

Il s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin que la maison 1024 vu que de nombreuses voitures y étaient déjà garées. Les trois suivirent quelques personnes et rentrèrent tous en même temps. Le lieu était presque plein. De la musique venait de je ne sais où et tout le monde avait un verre à la main.

-Hé, c'est pas Karly Becky là? J'ai besoin de lui parler pour notre travail d'Enzymologie! Dit Hermione avant de s'engouffrer dans la foule.

-On est dans une fête, Hermione! Cria Ron, puis il soupira.- Je vais la suivre, crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas voir Hermione saoule. C'est comme libérer tes pires cauchemars, dit Ron et il suivit sa petite-amie, évitant les autres élèves.

Si Ron disait vrai, Harry souhaita de tout coeur qu'il retrouve Hermione avant qu'elle ne décide de, va savoir, faire un examen de biochimie pendant la fête en menaçant les étudiants avec une grande règle.

-Ah, t'es là!

Harry sursauta et fit disparaitre l'image de son amie tenant une latte géante en voyant Draco qui s'approchait, les joues colorées par l'alcool et la chaleur.- Viens, je veux te présenter quelques amis.

-Ahum, ok, accepta Harry en étant pousser par l'avant bras.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde qu'il n'avait jamais vu à l'université et il pensa à l'hypothèse que quelques uns étaient d'une autre option que l'Imperial College. Draco le guida et lui présenta plusieurs personnes un peu partout dans la fête. Tous le complimentèrent avec un grand enthousiasme, comme s'il était quelqu'un de populaire qu'ils voulaient connaitre depuis longtemps. Bien sur, seulement parce qu'il était avec Draco.

-Et ben, t'en connais du monde, commenta Harry après la, peut-être, vingtième poignée de main en à peine une demie heure.

-La plupart sont juste des connaissances tu sais, des contactes importants pour le futur, Draco imita la voix de quelqu'un.- C'est ce que mon père me dit toujours.

Le brun rigola de l'imitation et quand il repris sont sérieux, il avait un verre à moitié rempli en main.

-Qui est ton ami, Draco? Demanda un grand garçon brun, une expression taquine mais sympathique.

-Blaise, je te présente Harry. Harry, voilà Blaise, un grand ami, dit le Blond comme s'il était satisfait de présenter ses deux amis.

-Harry!- Blaise fit une forte frappe sur son épaule qui le fit avancer d'un pas.- Draco, je viens de voir Astoria arriver, prévint Blaise avec un demi sourire que Harry capta.

-Oh, lâcha Draco agité.- Harry, profite, je te vois plus tard.

Et il disparu entre les autres adolescents.

Harry regardé désolé son ami s'éloigner. Bien, ça confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà mais il ne put s'empêcher de boire le reste de son verre cul sec.

-Hum, Harry, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir boire une tequila? T'aimes bien la tequila, pas vrai? Demanda Blaise en passant son bras au-dessus des épaules du brun.

-Tequila? Seulement avec du sel et du citron, dit Harry, peu inquiet de savoir s'il serait saoul ou pas. Au moins comme ça, il ne penserait pas à Draco qui était quelque part dans ce cette maison, embrassant la dite Astoria.

Merde! Il détestait sentir de la jalousie envers les hétéro. Mais, c'était involontaire. Ce sera probablement passer dans quelques jours, c'était toujours comme ça. Il rencontrait quelqu'un, il ressentait quelque chose mais il abandonnait en voyant que ça ne le mènerait nul part et alors ça devenait une simple amitié. Il espérait que ce serait la même chose pour Draco.

Il ne pouvait avoir plus tort.

-Blaise, t'as vu Harry? Demanda Draco après quelques heures.

Blaise se détacha de la fille avec qui il était et râla quelque chose.

-Harry? Quel Harry? Dit-il d'une voix rauque.- Celui qui monte sur l'estrade? Demanda-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si c'était une hallucination.

Draco se retourna vers la petite estrade où un groupe chantait. Harry avait une expression _beaucoup trop_ heureuse et était au bord du coma alcoolique. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille des membres du groupe et ils hochèrent la tête, enthousiastes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Se demanda Draco devant la curieuse scène.

Presque tout le monde dans le salon se retourna quand une musique animée se fit entendre. Ça ressemblait à une musique de cirque, comme une parodie. Quelques uns reconnurent la chanson et commencèrent à crier à tue-tête. Draco aussi la reconnu, c'était son groupe préféré.

Harry commença à chanter et jouer, faisant rire tout le monde. Aussi bien parce qu'il ne chantait pas spécialement bien, tout comme par sa décontraction et le point auquel il était extraverti.

_**Started at the age of 4**_

_(Ça a commencé à 4 ans)_

_**My mother went to the grocery store**_

_(Ma mère a été à l'épicerie)_

_**Went sneaking through her bedroom door**_

_(Je me suis glisser par la porte de sa chambre)_

_**To find something in a size 4**_

_(Pour trouver quelque chose taille 4)_

Une fille retira son soutient par en-dessous de son pull et toucha l'épaule de Harry. Il le prit, le mit par dessus ses vêtements et fit un tour sur lui-même. Tout le monde eut un fou rire, Draco inclus. On voyait quelques personnes qui enregistraient la scène et Draco imagina l'expression d'horreur qu'il aurait en se voyant en soutient sur youtube.

_**Sugar and spice and everything nice**_

_(Sucre et épice et tout ce qu'il y a de bon)_

_**Wasn't made for only girls**_

_(N'avaient pas été fait pour les filles célibataires)_

_**GI Joe in panty hose**_

_(GI Joe en collants)_

_**Is making room for the one and only**_

_(Fait chemin pour le seul et l'unique)_

A ce moment, tous les membres de la bande portaient déjà la petite pièce féminine que les filles leur avaient envoyé. La plupart chantaient et sautaient, comme une foule de saouls qui avaient perdu toutes notions. Harry descendit de l'estrade et commença à courir dans le salon alors qu'il chantait le refrain. Draco du nettoyer ses larmes tellement il rigolait.

_**King for a day, Princess by dawn**_

_(Roi pour un jour, princesse au petit matin)_

_**King for a day in a leather thong**_

_(Roi pour un jour, en string de cuire)_

_**King for a day, Princess by dawn**_

_(Roi d'un jour, princesse du petit matin)_

_**Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me**_

_(Attend seulement que les mecs goutent un peu de moi)_

Harry retourna sur l'estrade et commença à sauter et tout le monde le suivit. Draco croisa les bras et regarda son ami terminer de chanter cette chanson indécente. A la fin de la chanson, Harry se retrouva même avec un chapeau féminin sur la tête.

-C'est qui ce mec? Demanda un autre ami de Draco, Theodore Nott.

-C'est Harry. Un ami à moi, un nouveau à l'Imperial College, dit Draco avec un sourire amusé.

-Il sait se divertir en tout cas, dit Nott en vidant son verre.- Je veux dire, il a quand même chanter « King for a Day » à une fête remplie d'inconnus. C'est un vrai fou.

-Et encore, t'as rien vu, dit-il en se souvenant à quel point ils étaient fous quand ils étaient petits.

Il marcha jusqu'à Harry qui semblait avoir du mal à se tenir debout à cause de toutes les accolades qu'il recevait dans le dos.

-Draco! S'exclama le brun en voyant Draco s'approcher.- Hiii! Je ne savais pas que t'avais un frère jumeau, dit- il en faisant une grimace et clignant plusieurs fois les yeux.

Draco vit qu'il portait encore le soutient qu'on lui avait donné.

-Je n'en ai pas. Viens, on va sortir d'ici, t'as besoin de prendre un peu l'air, dit-il en passant un bras en dessous des épaules du brun, l'aidant à avancer jusqu'à la cuisine.

Harry ne l'aidait pas beaucoup vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de chanceler. Draco se demanda comment il avait réussi à courir dans le salon, au point de baisser son pantalon et montrer la moitié de ses fesses alors qu'il était dans un état lamentable.

-Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me tiennes, râla Harry alors qu'il tomberait surement la tête la première si Draco ne le soutenait pas.

-Voila.- Draco assit son ami sur une chaise et alla prendre un verre d'eau.- Tu savais que Green Day était mon groupe préféré? J'en croyais pas mes yeux quand t'as commencé à chanter cette chanson.

Draco sourit et Harry le lui rendit. Il avait envie de se lever et d'embrasser Draco, mais la partie encore consciente de sa personne l'en empêcha, ce serait une énorme bêtise.

-Harry, c'était quoi ça? Cria quelqu'un en entrant dans la cuisine.- L'université entière t'a enregistré montrant ton cul!

Harry se retourna et se concentra sur la chevelure rousse de Ron. Il avait le visage et les oreilles toutes rouges.

-Ils montrent leurs culs? Demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Draco lâcha un rire qu'il camoufla.

-Non, toi tu... Ah, oublie. Je dois ramener Hermione à la maison. Je crois que c'est elle qui t'a envoyé son soutien. Elle a trop bu et n'arrête pas d'essayer de deviner les notes finales de tout le monde, elle effraye toute la gente masculine de la fête. Elle m'a donné un quatre et demi, Harry! _Quatre et demi!_

-Je peux le raccompagner chez lui, tête d'allumette, dit Draco en regardant sa montre.- Il est à peine... Ouille! Il est déjà presque six heures du matin!

-Je ne vais pas laisser Harry sous ta responsabilité, blond des pharmacies, t'es aussi saoul que... qu'un... T'es complètement bourrer! Dit Ron en prenant Harry et le trainant hors de la cuisine.

Harry fit un au revoir de la main à Draco, comme un petit enfant pour un adulte qu'il adore. Draco lui serrerait les joues s'il n'avait pas été pas un mec. C'est clair, l'alcool devait vraiment l'affecter là pensa-t-il et il commença à rire en se rappelant la _performance_ du brun. Ça le rendrait définitivement populaire.

oOoOoOoOoO

Mal de tête. Un très grand mal de tête. C'est tout ce que Harry pu comprendre en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là. Il se rappelait d'avoir prit pas mal de tequilas avec Blaise, puis un peu de bières, qui sait, peut-être un peu de vodka aussi et encore un peu de bière. Bien... Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide entre le dernier verre dont il se rappelait et son réveille dans son lit. Le problème était de savoir quoi?

Il râla, prit son portable qui était sur la table de nuit et regarda l'heure: 14:37. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il avait reçu un message. Il espérait juste que c'était pas une menace de mort pour attentat à la pudeur ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'était Draco:

« Cherche sur youtube: Nouveau qui chante King for a Day »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et couru en trébuchant jusqu'à son ordinateur, ignorant le mal qui semblait déchirer son crane innocent. Il chercha la vidéo.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_


	5. Directs You

_**-x- Directs You -x-**_

Après un samedi incroyablement agréable, rempli d'un horrible mal de tête, où Harry avait passé son temps soit à arpenté dans la maison enroulé dans une couverture soit à se réveillé en sursaut après s'être endormi sur un quelconque meuble, le brun se dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'aller prendre une douche, se parfumer et aller creuser sa propre tombe dans le jardin.

-Harry! T'as des visites! Cria Lily de l'étage du dessous.

Étrange, il n'attendait personne pourtant. Décoiffé (non pas qu'un peigne arrangerait l'affaire) et habillé de ses honteux habits du dimanche, Harry descendit les escaliers et fut confus de voir qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était le jeune homme qui était debout dans son salon, discutant avec Lily.

-Ahum, salut? Dit-il pour faire remarquer sa présence, tout en fermant un peu les yeux: le jeune homme lui était légèrement familier.

Lily et le visiteur se retournèrent vers Harry. Le garçon lui fit un grand sourire, comme si Harry était vêtu comme le plus bel acteur de Hollywood.

-Salut, Harry. J'espère que tu trouves pas ça déplacé que je viennes sans avoir confirmer quoi que ce soit, mais comme tout était déjà prévu... Commença le garçon et Harry cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, sur le point de demander si le garçon ne s'était pas trompé de maison.

-On avait déjà prévu? Demanda-t-il stupidement.

Lily regarda méchamment son fils et Harry se reprit.

-Bien sur qu'on avait tout prévu! Quand ça encore? Reformula-t-il.

-Harry! S'exclama Lily et elle se retourna vers le jeune homme.- Ne prend pas au sérieux ce qu'il te dit, Milo. Harry oublie facilement les choses. Bien, je dois aller prendre soin de mes petites plantes, dit-elle avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Harry et de sortir de la pièce.

Harry n'avait jamais dit à ses parents qu'il était gay, mais il était certain que sa mère était au courant. Peut-être qu'elle savait même le nom de tout les garçons avec qui il était sorti. L'idée le fit frissonné.

-Milo, c'est ça? Excuse-moi mais je ne me souviens pas...

-Ah, je me disais aussi...- Milo se gratta la tête, gêné.- J'ai eu l'occasion de me rendre compte que t'avais déjà beaucoup bu, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai cru que peut-être tu te souviendrais de quelque chose. Écoute, si tu veux que je parte...

-Non! Dit Harry en l'interrompant.

Si on lui avait demandé s'il était avec quelqu'un durant la soirée, il aurait dit que non. Il espérait juste que d'autres garçons ne commencent pas à venir sonner à sa porte les jours suivants. Il se souvenait d'un jour où trois garçons étaient venus après une soirée où il s'était prit une bonne cuite.

-J'ai rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui de toute façon, dit Harry timidement.

La garçon était bien beau en fait. Un peu plus grand que Harry, la peau bronzée, dents parfaites et les yeux sombres, complètement noirs tout comme ses cheveux qui étaient complètement décoiffés.

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de Milo.

oOoOoOoOoO

Lundi, Harry alla en vélo à l'université, comme d'habitude. Il l'attacha à l'extérieur, là où plusieurs motos dernier cri étaient déjà garées, et marcha rapidement vers sa salle de cours. Peut-être que personne ne ferait attention à lui. Il pensa qu'il aurait du prendre une veste à capuche avant de sortir de chez lui.

-Hey, t'es pas le mec qui...?

Harry accéléra le pas, mais au contraire de ce qu'il espérait, plusieurs groupes dont il se souvenait à peine venaient lui dire bonjour ou lui donnaient des tapettes dans le dos. Ok, rien de bien méchant.

-Hé, mec, tu te souviens de moi? Draco nous a présenté à la fête. J'ai aimé t'entendre chanter.

Le ton et le sourire avaient quelque chose de taquin, mais une taquinerie amicale et Harry lui rendit ses salutations. Une chose était certaine, Draco n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter de sa popularité. Un groupe de filles passa et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-J'aimerais voir un peu plus de ce qui se cache en dessous de ces vêtements, murmura l'une d'elles près de son oreille.

Harry se senti gêné et il était sur qu'on pourrait le confondre avec un piment rouge et le ramené à la cuisine pour le midi. Surtout en voyant le regard que la fille posait sur lui...

Il entra dans la salle et vit Draco assis à une des tables, entouré de ses amis. Quand il remarqua sa présence, il lui fit un signe du bras pour qu'il s'approche.

-Harry, t'es là! On se remémorait justement les meilleurs moments de la fête, sourit-il moqueur.

-Comment va notre princesse? Ironisa l'un d'eux et ils eurent tous un fou rire.

Harry sourit mal à l'aise. Serait-il possible qu'il soient venu à la conclusion qu'il était gay?

-Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit Flint, dit Draco, calmant son fou-rire.- Il est jaloux parce que la fille qu'il essayait de choper était plus intéressée par toi que par sa mauvaise tête.

Non, probablement qu'ils croyaient que c'était une de ses manières d'attiré l'attention des filles. En vérité, ils n'avaient pas complètement tort. Sauf pour la cible.

Flint regarda Draco, outré.

-Comme si ça pouvait arriver, marmonna-t-il.

-Ahum, on dirait que tout le monde à vu la vidéo sur youtube, commenta Harry en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Bien sur qu'ils l'ont vue, dit Pansy avec un sourire mauvais.- T'es probablement devenu la mascotte de l'université. Tu vas être invité à toutes les fêtes, c'est sur.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou un mauvaise chose. Franchement, mascotte? Il croisa les doigts pour que personne n'espère qu'il porte des vêtements de lapin ou quelque chose du genre.

-Assied toi, Harry, dit Draco en lui montrant une place libre au milieu du groupe.

Harry était sur le point d'accepter, mais il regarda vers le fond de la salle et vit que Ron l'observait, un sourcil levé et une grimace sur le visage pour Draco, Flint, Pansy et la compagnie.

-Je vais m'asseoir avec Ron. On se voit plus tard, dit-il mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire deux pas, Draco le retint par le poignet.

-Je t'ai appelé tout le week-end. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu? Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il semblant légèrement inquiet.

Harry sentit son flux sanguin augmenter et sa gorge se sécher. La peau de Draco était froide, mais elle lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur dans tout le corps. Ses fins doigts entouraient son poignet et ses yeux bleus comme une tempête le regardaient droit dans les yeux. C'était trop dur à supporté, en plus le matin.

-Une petite cuite le samedi et hier...

Mais il ne put terminer, Snape rentra rapidement dans la salle et très poliment, comme un troll des montagnes, il ordonna à tous les élèves de s'assoir et de se taire.

Draco le lâcha et Harry fut s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'en sais rien si ta note finale sera un six ou un quatre! On est à la moitié du semestre!

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de Hermione qui se débarrassait d'un petit blond. Le garçon sortit la tête baissée, lança un regard triste à Harry avant de disparaitre au milieu des élèves.

Hermione fulminait.

-Qu'est-ce qui a? Qui c'était? Demanda Harry, prenant soin de garder une certaine distance de son amie.

-Ces garçons que je n'ai jamais vu dans ma vie n'arrêtent pas de venir me déranger. Pourquoi est-ce que je saurai quelque chose sur leurs notes? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée, lançant un regarda accusateur à Ron.

Un côté positif à être en couple, pensa Harry, c'est qu'il y a toujours moyen de rendre son petit ami coupable des choses bizarres de la vie.

-Ha, tu bois et après c'est ma faute? Râla Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis? Demanda la brune, visiblement très fâchée.

-Que je meurs de faim, rétorqua Ron et ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

Harry aurait aimé manger avec Draco, mais pas quand il était à une table, entouré de personnes bruyantes dont il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre. Et il n'avait plus besoin d'autre commentaires.

La compagnie de Ron et Hermione était plus tranquille et agréable. Quand il s'assirent tout les trois à leur table habituelle, avec deux autres amis de Ron et Hermione qui étaient en biologie, Luna Lovegoot et Neville Longdubat, un autre garçon s'arrêta devant eux, avec son plateau rempli et un joli sourire sur le visage.

-Salut, Harry, je peux m'asseoir avec vous?

Harry frissonna et rougit. Il avait complètement oublié que Milo était en bio-médecine à l'Imperial College.

-Milo! Je savais pas que tu connaissais Harry, assied-toi! Dit Hermione.

Ron sembla ne pas trop apprécier la gentillesse de sa petite amie et regarda le garçon méchamment.

-Bien sur, assied-toi, dit Harry et il lança un regard vers la table de Draco. A sa grande surprise, Draco jetais un regard méfiant vers Milo, qui s'était assis à ses côtés. Quelque chose se noua dans son ventre. A quoi pensait Draco?

-Harry et moi nous sommes rencontrés à la fête de vendredi, un peu avant qu'il montre son talent musical à tout le monde.- Milo fit un sourire suggestif vers Harry; sourire que Hermione capta, mais elle ne dit rien.

-Tu es monté sur l'estrade, Harry? C'est fantastique, commenta Luna, complètement dans la lune.

-Tu dois être la seule personne qui ne le sait pas, dit Ron la bouche pleine de spaghettis.

-Ça me fait me sentir beaucoup mieux, dit Harry en appuyant un coude sur la table pendant qu'il jouait avec une pâte.

-Je t'ai trouvé parfait, susurra Milo en prenant la main de Harry en dessous de la table.

Harry lui fit un sourire, sans remarquer que Draco leur jetait encore un coup d'oeil discret, mais attentif.

oOoOoOoOoO

A la fin des cours, Harry dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione avant d'aller dans le sens opposé, là où il avait « parqué » son vélo. Il était sur le point de monter dessus quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. C'était Milo.

-Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il décontracté, sa peau bronzée brillant au soleil.- Ma voiture est juste là, lui montra-t-il.

Harry était sur le point d'accepter quand la Picape de Drago, rêve de tout adolescent fou de voitures, s'arrêta à côté d'eux.

-Il n'en a pas besoin, dit Draco en offrant un sourire mauvais à Milo.- Tu peux prendre ta Chevrolet rouillée et rentrer tout seul à la maison.

Harry resta bouche bée. Milo regarda Draco confus, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la soudaine antipathie du blond.

-Tu rentres avec lui? Demanda-t-il à Harry, préférant ignorer le commentaire de Draco.

-Oui, Harry, tu viens? Demanda le blond, impatient.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien, mais son cerveau lui criait d'entrer dans la maudite Picape noire.

-Oui, excuse-moi Milo, j'avais déjà prévu de rentrer avec Draco, mentit-il et il mit son vélo dans le coffre.- On se voit plus tard?

Encore une fois, Harry ne vit pas l'expression de mécontentement de Draco.

-Très bien, je t'appellerai, dit Milo et il jeta un regard douteux vers le blond avant de s'éloigner.

Harry était à peine rentrer dans la voiture que Draco démarra en trombe. Harry mit sa ceinture, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir aujourd'hui.

-Depuis quand tu fais copain-copain avec Bletchley? Demanda Draco allant droit au but.

Harry le regarda confus, tout comme Milo avait regardé Draco quelques minutes avant.

-Quel est le problème? Demanda-t-il et il sourit, se retenant de ne pas lui demander s'il était jaloux. Draco était hétéro, il ne voulait pas passer les limites.

-Il...- Draco pencha la tête comme s'il cherchait les mots exactes.- Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il... qu'il est...

-Qu'il est gay, compléta Harry en comprenant la gêne de Draco.

Le blond soupira.

-C'est ça. Il veut peut-être plus de toi. Ce n'est pas très _sur _d'être son ami, expliqua le blond, se concentrant sur la route.

Harry senti comme si quelqu'un l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Alors c'était ça que Draco pensait des homosexuels? Qu'il fallait les maintenir à distance, parce qu'ils pourraient avoir envie de quelque chose de contraignant? Qu'ils ne savaient pas se contrôler?

Il eu envie de crier « Je suis gay, fais attention à ce que tu dis », seulement pour lui faire peur (ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, vu que Draco était au volant). Il essaya de comprendre le point de vue du blond, mais c'était difficile. Il respira profondément.

-Je ne vois de problème, essaya-t-il de dire comme si de rien était, mais sa voix sonna un peu froide.- Je n'ai pas ce genre de préjugés. En vérité...

-Moi non plus je n'en ai pas, rétorqua Draco en l'interrompant alors qu'il était sur le point de lui avouer qu'il était lui aussi gay.- Je me disais juste que tu devais le savoir.

Harry sourit en regardant la rue. C'était bon de savoir que Draco n'avait pas de préjugés. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire? Ou attendre encore un peu? Ou encore laisser les choses comme elles le sont maintenant?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je sais prendre soin de moi, dit le brun en regardant rapidement Draco.

Draco marmonna quelque chose sur le fait que Harry ne savait même pas prendre soin de ses propres cheveux.

-Lavande a dit à tout le monde qu'elle était avec toi quand t'as disparu de la fête, dit Draco en changeant complètement de sujet.- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas spécialement à jeter, mais je m'attendait à mieux de ta part, Harry, dit le blond.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et quand il essaya de parle, il s'étouffa.

-Quoi? Je ne suis...

Draco rigola.

-Du calme, je rigole, je n'attendais rien de toi en fait, Draco rigola et Harry le regarda méchamment.

-Je ne suis pas resté avec cette fille. Je sais même pas qui elle est, dit Harry offensé.

Draco se gara devant la maison du brun et le regarda avec un regard bleu amusé.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir de toute façon. T'étais pire que les mendiants saoules du coin des rues, le taquina-t-il.- Elle disait que tu lui avais demandé pour qu'elle sorte avec toi.

-Oh, Dieu, murmura Harry en levant les yeux. «_ Les filles _» pensa-t-il.- Folle, complètement folle.

-J'ai pensé qu'elle devait mentir, dit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Harry n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce à quoi il pensait quand il souriait de cette manière.

-Bon, dit Harry en posant son sac sur son dos et en ouvrant la porte de la Picape.

-Harry, l'appela Draco et le brun se retourna pour le regarder.- Oublie le vélo, à 7h15 je passe te prendre.

Harry aurait pu fondre sur le siège, mais il se reprit. C'était seulement un service entre amis.

-J'aime vraiment mon vélo, mais... Je crois que ça ne le dérangerait pas si je l'oublie quelques jours dans le garage, dit Harry pensif.

-A demain, Harry.

-A demain, Draco.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_


	6. Where to go

_**-x- Where to go -x-**_

Harry était douloureusement conscient du poids qui pesait sur son dos. Et, et bien, c'est pas ce qui a de mieux. Pas quand on a un important test le lendemain en biochimie. C'est pas comme s'il pouvait arriver chez Snape et lui dire: « Ah professeur, vous devez me faire une faveur. Je vous jure que j'ai essayé d'étudier, mais mon sang coulait dans le sens opposé à mon cerveau ». En vérité, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait dire quoi que ce soit à Snape.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Harry. Le brun était couché ventre à terre alors que Draco était couché sur le dos, la tête posée sur le dos de Harry, leur corps formant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un T sur le tapis. Heureusement pour Harry (ou pas), Pansy était là aussi, assise sur la chaise de l'ordinateur, le front ridé en essayant de comprendre le processus métabolique des carbohydrates. Harry lui, ne savait même plus ce qu'était un carbohydrate.

-T'es pas un bon coussin, râla Draco en bougeant pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable.

-Et ben, après ce que je viens d'entendre, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil, répliqua Harry avec une voix défaite.

Il n'arriverait pas à dormir, mais pour une autre raison... Draco jeta les résumés loin et s'assit en se frottant le visage.

-J'en peux plus, dit-il comme un enfant gâté.

Harry sentit des fourmis dans le dos à cause du manque de contact. Draco se leva, poussa un livre de biochimie appliquée loin de lui et regarda Harry.

-Viens, on va faire quelque chose.

Ça ne sonnait pas comme une demande. En y réfléchissant bien, Draco ne semblait jamais rien _demander_. Il repoussait ses cheveux, souriait en coin et agissait comme si le monde était à ses pieds. Harry se retourna sur le côté et s'appuya sur le coude.

-Je peux pas, je vais sortir avec Milo tantôt.

Draco fit une grimace, comme si quelqu'un venait d'en lâcher une.

-Si tu le dis. Moi je pars d'ici, les prévint-il en prenant son sac, le jetant sur son épaule.

Pansy rougit et regarda le blond méchamment. Il leva les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui a maintenant, Pansy? Demanda-t-il, très conscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a. T'étudies jamais assez et après tu me demandes de t'aider en plein milieu du test. Si Snape le découvre...

Draco fit un geste de dédain avec la main.

-Il l'a déjà découvert, depuis longtemps même, mais il continue à faire comme s'il ne voyait rien. Relaxe, répliqua-t-il décontracté.- Amusez-vous bien avec le fantastique monde des protéines, lipides et tout ce tralala.

Et il sortit de la chambre. C'était incroyable, mais d'une certaine manière, Draco avait réussi à convaincre Harry de lui donner une copie de la clef de la maison.

-Il sera un médecin médiocre, murmura Pansy, alors qu'elle se retrouvait seulement avec Harry dans la chambre.

Harry continuait de regarder la porte, comme s'il espérait que Draco revienne le chercher pour qu'il aille avec lui. Il soupira longuement et arrangea ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Harry?

Harry se retourna et sursauta. Pendant un petit moment, il avait complètement oublié que Pansy était encore là. Et elle le regardait d'une manière... étrange. Mauvais signe.

-Heu..? Oui? Demanda-t-il en se mettant sur les genoux, le coeur battant la chamade comme s'il avait été prit en flagrant délit de quelque chose.

-T'étais occupée à regardé la porte avec un air de crétin, plein de soupirs, observa-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Pour Harry, elle criait: « _Je sais ton secret! _». Il pensa lui donner une réponse très intelligente qui terminerait avec ses doutes. Quelque chose comme quoi elle était juste jalouse parce que Draco fuyait les études, mais tout ce qui sortit fut:

-T'es folle.

C'est pas vraiment la meilleur manière de convaincre quelqu'un ça. Elle rétrécit les yeux de manière dangereuse et cruelle. Harry regarda par la fenêtre, calculant ses chances de survie.

-Tu deviens toujours tendu quand il est proche de toi. Même si c'est à peine durant quelques secondes. Je ne sais même plus combien de fois je t'ai vu le regarder stupidement. Tu pouvais à peine dire quelque chose de cohérent sur la matière depuis qu'il s'est couché sur ton dos et... - Elle appuya bien sur le _ET_, comme si elle était sur le point de condamné Harry.- Maintenant tu passes ta vie à sortir avec ce Milo, dont toute l'université sait qu'il est...

-Où veux-tu en arriver? La coupa Harry, même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

-Que tu es gay, bien sur, lui dit-elle naturellement.

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté ou un air accusateur accusateur dans son affirmation, mais quand même, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'aimerait pas qu'elle sorte de là en le criant aux quatre coins. Il n'avait pas besoin que la « _chasse au nouveau_ » commence.

-C'est ridicule, affirma Harry en se levant, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'un garçon hétéro dirait s'il était dans cette situation.- J'ai jamais été offensé à ce point... Merde! Qu'est-ce que tu...?

En ce petit espace temps, Pansy s'était levée et avait essayé de l'attraper. Harry la tint par les épaules, la tenant à une certaine distance.

-Prouve moi le contraire alors.

Elle essaya de l'attraper encore une fois. C'était une surprise mais Pansy avait de la force. Le brun tourna le visage avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle rigola et le lâcha.

-Tu _es_ gay.

-Non...

-Quel garçon laisserait une chance pareil passer? Toi et moi, tout seuls dans ta chambre...

Elle s'amusait. La fille rabas-joie s'amusait! Harry gonfla le torse et expira profondément. La vie nous demande parfois de faire des sacrifices. Il s'approcha de Pansy avec une expression déterminée sur le visage et elle écarquilla les yeux. Il l'enlaça par la taille et l'attira à lui par la nuque. Elle eut à peine le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand Harry lâcha le visage de Pansy, il aurait pu être utilisé comme tomate que personne ne verrait la différence.

-Merde, Harry! S'exclama-t-elle totalement gênée.- Mais quelle merde!

Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je dois t'ouvrir la porte, la prévint-il.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose comme « _Excuse-moi, je me suis trompée, tu n'es pas gay _». Mais que diable un « Merde, Harry » voulait dire?

-Je demanderai à ta mère, ton chat ou peu importe! S'exclama-t-elle empressée et elle claqua la porte.

Harry cligna les yeux perplexe avant d'aller se brosser les dents.

oOoOoOoOoO

_-Change avec moi, demanda Draco et il donna son vélo à Harry._

_-Mais t'as dis que t'aimais pas descendre en skate, répliqua Harry en regardant le vélo avec envie._

_C'était vrai, mais Draco pouvait faire une concession pour une fois au moins._

_-Ça ne me dérange pas, prend le!_

_Harry haussa les épaules et prit le vélo._

_-Je vais arrivé en premier, s'exclama-t-il heureux et il prit de l'élan._

_Draco regarda le skate peu envieux. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de descendre comme ça, ça faisait beaucoup plus peur. Malgré ça, le blond se coucha sur le ventre et prit de l'élan. La rue était calme ce jour-là. Heureusement pour lui._

_Un terrible courant d'air fit Draco bloqué sa respiration. Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu de la descente, quelque chose ne tourna pas rond._

_Harry traversait la rue perpendiculaire à la pente, un peu avant le carrefour, quand une voiture qui venait à grande vitesse toucha la roue arrière du vélo. Harry fut éjecté au loin, tombant mollement sur le trottoir, roulant encore quelques mètres._

_Le coeur de Draco s'arrêta. Il arriva en bas et sauta du skate avant qu'il ne fonce droit dans l'eau. Il frappa avec son coude le trottoir en béton et se griffa la paume des mains mais c'était sans importance. Il se leva en trébuchant et couru jusqu'à Harry._

_-Harry! Cria-t-il et il retourna son ami._

_Le front de Harry était en sang, laissant une trace sur sa joue droite._

_-Harry, dit quelque chose, implora-t-il en commençant à pleurer._

_Il sentait son coeur battre de manière irrégulière et la panique commença à lui brouiller les sens._

_-Allé, réveil-toi... Si tu te réveilles, je te promet que je te prêterai tout le temps mon vélo. Allé..._

-Harry!

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et il regarda sur les côtés, cherchant le petit garçon ensanglanté, mais il n'y avait seulement que la pénombre de sa chambre. Il se frotta la visage. Il transpirait.

-Maudit cauchemar, siffla-t-il avant de se décider à aller prendre une douche.

Il était à peine 3h17 mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir et, malheureusement, il avait test en biochimie à la première heure du matin.

L'eau glacé lui permit d'oublier son rêve. Les images restèrent durant quelques longues minutes gravées dans son esprit. Il sortit de sa douche, entouré d'un essuie et soudainement, il eut envie que Harry soit là. Mieux, il avait besoin de savoir si le brun allait bien. Il avait besoin de le voir immédiatement. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait vu il y a à peine quelques heures, mais ça ne coutait rien de vérifier. Et s'il avait décidé de faire du Body-jumping ou alors de participé à une compétition de lutte au fin fond de Londres? Tout est possible quand on parle de Harry.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sorti du manoir. Comme il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, il prit la moto au lieu de la Picape.

A mi-chemin, il se demanda que diable il était occupé à faire, mais il préféra laisser la question dans un coin de son esprit. Voyons, depuis quand un Malfoy avait besoin d'avoir une raison pour faire quoi que ce soit? Il voulait voir Harry, il verrait Harry! Et c'est comme ça que le monde va.

Il descendit de la moto et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de Harry. En premier il essaya la manière classique, envoyer des petites cailloux sur la vitre. Après quelques minutes, il pouffa. Harry dormait aussi profondément qu'un hippopotame.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, balafré, marmonna-t-il et il prit la clef de la maison de Harry de sa poche. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y avait pas un chien qui l'attendait de l'autre côté; devenir le casse-croute d'un Doberman ne faisait pas partie de ces plans.

Il se faufila dans la maison et monta les escaliers. Harry ronflait dans la chambre, coucher sur le ventre, un bras retombant à l'extérieur du lit et la bouche entrouverte. Draco fut reconnaissant à la noirceur de la chambre, ça l'empêchait de voir une éventuelle flaque de salive.

-Harry, l'appela-t-il en lui touchant l'épaule.

Harry marmonna quelque chose et éloigna la main de Draco, le faisant lever les yeux.

-Harry s'exclama-t-il et il le frappa avec un coussin sur la tête.

Harry sursauta et s'assit sur son lit endormi, regardant sur les côtés mais comme il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il ne voyait pas grande chose. Il finit quand même pas fixer son regard sur Draco qui était sur le point de parler.

-Intrus! Cria Harry en se jetant sur le blond.

C'était pas comme si Draco s'attendait à quelque chose d'aussi stupide de la part de Harry, mais faut croire que le brun pouvait être encore plus décalé au réveil.

-Harry, sale brute, c'est moi! S'exclama un Draco, écrasé au sol par son ami.

-Draco? Demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Draco senti des mains qui tâtaient son visage et soudainement son pouls s'accéléra et la chambre devint _beaucoup trop_ chaude. Harry sauta en arrière et Draco respira, soulagé.

-Mais merde, Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à...- Harry regarda son réveil mais c'était inutile, il voyait tout flou.- A une heure pareille?

Draco se leva, gémissant de douleur.

-T'as besoin de faire un régime, dit le blond en se massant le dos.

-Et toi t'as besoin d'une montre. Qu'est-ce qui a? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Et alors, Draco se figea. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait eu un cauchemar en se rappelant de comment Harry s'était fait cette stupide cicatrice, si? Il se sentit irrité.

Harry trouva ses lunettes et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. J'étais seulement, hum... vérifiant, dit-il en mélangeant ses mots; c'était difficile de se concentrer quand Harry était occupé à mettre un pyjama mauve avec des petits points noirs.

Harry sembla s'en rendre compte et se regarda gêné.

-Il est vieux déjà, essaya-t-il de se justifier mais Draco commença à rire, le vision était pathétique.

-Fais juste attention à ce que personne d'autre ne te vois comme ça. Allé, habille toi, on va faire un tour, le prévint Draco faisant un signe de la main pour qu'il se dépêche.

-Quoi? Maintenant? Demanda Harry et Draco leva les yeux.

-Non, demain! Bien sur que c'est maintenant, allé dépêche.

Draco s'assit sur le lit et Harry le regarda comme s'il venait d'un autre monde, mais alla quand même s'habiller.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Pourquoi t'as pris la moto? Demanda Harry pour la quatrième fois, pendant qu'ils roulaient dans les rues de Londres.

Draco pensa aux pour et contre d'abandonner Harry sur le trottoir.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, ça attire moins l'attention. Pourquoi tu râles autant?

Harry prit quelques minutes à répondre.

-C'est dangereux, expliqua-t-il et Draco rigola.

-S'il te plait! S'exclama-t-il sarcastique.- Il n'y a personne dans les rues et c'est _moi_ qui conduit, dit-il d'un ton arrogant, c'est pas de sa faute s'il était comme ça, un être parfait.

Harry resta silencieux et il souhaita pouvoir savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

-La maison du directeur, dit Draco en s'arrêtant devant une énorme maison dans un des plus riches quartiers de Londres.

Des arbustes empêchaient de bien voir le patio de la maison. Harry sauta de la moto, comme s'il était heureux de pouvoir enfin descendre, et il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, siffla Draco.

Harry se retourna avec un sourire en coin, signe qu'il était sur le point d'avoir une idée complètement folle.

-Y a une piscine la-bas. Elle est énorme!

Draco éteignit la moto, marcha jusqu'à Harry, regarda l'endroit que le brun lui montrait et se retourna vers lui.

-Et?

Harry s'agita.

-J'adore les piscines.

Draco se maudit intérieurement.

-Harry, non...!

Il écarquilla les yeux. Harry escaladait les arbustes. Certaines personnes n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour être lâchées dans la société, se dit Draco.

-Et s'il y a un alarme! Ou des chiens? Harry...?

Le brun sauta de l'autre côté et sourit à Draco.

-Viens, il n'y a pas de danger.

Draco maudit tous les dieux. Où est-ce qu'il avait la tête quand il avait décidé de sortir de son lit? Il n'avait prit aucune substance illicite, contrairement à Harry et ses concombres. Il commença à grimper et sauta également de l'autre côté. Harry, lui, était sur le bord de la piscine, retirant sa chemise.

-J'ai une piscine à la maison tu sais? On a pas besoin d'envahir la maison du directeur,murmura-t-il, mais il retira quand même sa chemise.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, et bien, Harry n'avait besoin d'aucun régime.

-T'aurais du le dire avant alors, rétorqua Harry et il rentra dans l'eau, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Draco regarda son pantalon de marque de trois cent euros... Il ne rentrerait pas dans la piscine avec. Il marmonna quelque chose comme la difficulté de se faire des amis décents et le retira, restant seulement avec son boxer noir. Il allait tuer Harry pour ça.

Harry siffla.

-La ferme, râla Draco et il rentra dans l'eau.

Elle était bien froide et il sentit tout son corps frissonné. Harry lui flottait doucement au milieu de la piscine.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda Harry quand Draco se mit à flotter à côté de lui.

-Comme un délinquant, affirma le blond et Harry rigola.

Il restèrent silencieux quelques minutes en observant les étoiles.

-Mais... c'est une sensation... étrangement bonne.

Harry sourit en coin et Draco ferma les yeux.

-Tu sais, depuis que, et bien... Depuis que je suis venus ici, j'ai essayé de tout faire pour devenir le fils que Lucius voulait. Pas que j'ai rien fait depuis, mais... Je ne sais pas, c'est bon de t'avoir de retour.

Draco ne pu entendre le coeur du garçon s'arrêter, mais Harry était sur qu'il ne battait plus. Pourquoi Draco devait lui dire ces choses? Pourquoi Draco devait lui dire ces choses alors qu'il était seulement en caleçon?

-Moi aussi je suis contente de... d'être de retour, dit Harry en se remettant droit et en regardant le blond.

Draco s'arrêta aussi et le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire si un bruit ne s'était pas fait entendre dans la maison.

-On doit partir! Murmura Draco écarquillant les yeux, les lumières de la maison s'allumaient peu à peu.

-Margareth, tu es sure d'avoir entendu quelque chose?

Ils purent entendre la voix du directeur et ils nagèrent rapidement jusqu'au bord. Le coeur de Draco était sur le point de se jeter la bouche la première pour un bain de piscine quand un bruit de porte résonna derrière eux. Sans se retourner, ils prirent leurs affaires et coururent jusqu'au mur. En quelques secondes ils étaient de l'autre côté, déjà montés sur la moto et Draco accéléra.

-Je ne veux même pas pensé à ce qu'il a vu, dit Draco.

-Deux adolescents, mi-nus et mouillés qui escaladent un mur? Demanda Harry et les deux rigolèrent.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Harry s'aperçut que Draco était encore en caleçon. Il écarquilla les yeux en observant le dos de son ami: des goutes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux et glissaient sensuellement sur la peau pâle.

-J'espère seulement qu'aucune voiture de police ne nous voit, dit Draco et Harry acquiesça doucement, n'ayant entendu un seul mot de ce que Draco venait de dire.

Une sirène de police se fit entendre.

-Merde! Siffle Draco.

Harry se réveilla et, au moins, remit sa chemise.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Merci pour vos gentilles review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir =)**_


	7. So Make The Best

_**-x- So Make the Best -x-**_

-Tu veux bien arrêter de te marrer? Râla Draco, dérangé.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans une salle d'attente au poste de police, attendant que le chef décide ce qu'il allait faire d'eux.

-J'y arrive pas, Harry hoqueta en nettoyant une fausse larme, ce qui fit Draco réfléchir à la possibilité que quelqu'un meurt en plein milieu d'un fou rire; Pas une assez grande en tout cas.- Seulement de pensé à la tête du policier quand il t'a vu en caleçon!

Harry rigola mais Draco le regarda offensé.

-Ça c'est parce que c'est pas _toi_ qui était en caleçon! T'aurais pas du mettre ta chemise, par solidarité, expliqua le blond comme s'il récitait le code d'honneur des envahisseurs nocturnes de piscines.

-Bien sur, ironisa Harry.- Parce que si ce serait _moi _à ta place, tu ne serais _jamais_ mort de rire peut-être.

Draco bomba le torse, fier.

-Bien sur que non! Et j'aurais même enlever mon pantalon pour toi, et pas remis ma chemise.

Hary écarquilla les yeux, s'étouffant avec sa propre salive. Il se retourna pour voir l'expression du blond, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de plaisanterie dans son regard. Malheureusement pour Harry.

-Évidemment, et moi je viens de Mars, murmura Harry sarcastique en croisant les bras.

Draco fit un sourire en coin et se détendit sur sa chaise.

-_Ça_ expliquerait pas mal de choses, murmura-t-il doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour que Harry comprenne l'idée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis?

-T'as bien entendu.

Ok, maintenant Harry ne rigolait plus. Personne ne disait qu'il venait de Mars (à part lui-même bien sur) et en sortait indemne.

-Répète, siffla-t-il, essayant de paraitre ménaçant.

Mais tout ce qu'il réussi à faire fut d'arracher un soupir peu prometteur au blond.

-Je ne suis pas ton perroquet pour répéter tout ce que je dis, dit Draco en appuyant sa tête sur le dos de la chaise et en fermant les yeux.

Harry rétrécit les yeux, mais garda son regard fixe sur le blond. Après quelques secondes, Draco du _sentir_ son regard vu qu'il observa le brun du coin de l'oeil. Harry semblait être effrayé tout comme un petit chiot épuisé.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder avec cette tête de... Rha!

Harry se jeta sur Draco les faisant tomber de la chaise. Draco était complètement sans mots, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement pendant qu'ils tombaient au sol, l'un ne valant pas mieux que l'autre. Ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée de donner une leçon à son meilleur ami sur le sol d'une gendarmerie. Vraiment.

-Pris! S'exclama Draco en mettant une main autour du cou de Harry.

-Ça... compte... pas... Tricheur! S'étouffa Harry en essayant de s'échapper.

Draco commença à décoiffer les cheveux de son ami avec son autre main, avec _un peu_ plus de force que nécessaire.

-Tu m'appelles de tricheur? T'es sur que tu ne voulais pas dire que j'étais l'être le plus supérieur, intelligent et beau que tu connaisses? Répliqua Draco.

Harry se tordit.

-Seulement si c'est parmi mes amis martiens, dit-il le plus insolent possible pour quelqu'un qui subissait un étranglement amical.

-Messieurs!

Draco lâcha immédiatement Harry et les deux regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, le chef de la police qui les regardait choqué et ennuyé. Draco se leva agilement, nettoya ses vêtement humides et reprit ses esprits avant de regarder le chef de police comme s'il avait interrompu une réunion d'affaires. Harry quant à lui, les vêtements tout froissés et les lunettes de travers, se leva et regarda le nouvel arrivant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu de ce qui vient de se passer pour ne pas empirer votre situation, dit le policier peu satisfait.- Mr Malfoy, vous êtes libre, votre père attend à la réception.

Draco ne trouva pas la nouvelle vraiment enthousiasmante. Lucius lui ferait probablement un discours interminable pour lui montrer à quel point il était irresponsable et ingrat et plein d'autres adjectifs du genre.

-Et Harry? Il est libre aussi, non? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers le brun qui semblait avoir oublié son propre nom depuis que le chef de la police les avait prévenu que Lucius était non loin d'eux.

-Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à contacter les parents de Mr Potter pour que quelqu'un paye sa caution.

-Mais... Nous avons un test dans deux heures. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser ici! S'exclama Draco indigné.

Et ben, tout ce stress seulement pour une petite invasion. Quel exagération! Au lieu d'attraper de dangereux criminels, ils emprisonnaient d'innocents adolescents. Le monde était perdu.

Harry mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui semblait être sur le point de libéré tout les prisonniers et de commencer une révolution.

-Draco, du calme, dans peu de temps mes parents seront là.

Draco hésita.

-Mais...

-Vas-y, avant que ton père ne décide de venir voir pourquoi tu prends autant de temps. Et, tu sais, aujourd'hui je me sens spécialement heureux pour ma vie, rétorqua Harry décontracté en retournant s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Draco finit par acquiescer et, en jetant un dernier regard à son ami, sorti de la pièce.

OooOoOoOoO

-Vous avez exactement une heure pour répondre aux vingt-cinq questions, les prévint Snape. L'épreuve doit être faite au bic et sans ratures.

Draco regarda une fois encore la porte. Serais-ce possible que Harry soit encore à la gendarmerie? Il ne pouvait pas rater ce test.

-Pssst, Malfoy, l'appela quelqu'un du fond de la salle.

Draco se retourna et fit une grimace en voyant que c'était Weasley. Ça c'était pour qu'il apprenne à ne pas faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un qui aime bien la petite classe. Maudit Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Fanta_?

Draco rit presque de l'expression de Ron avec ses surnoms _affectueux_. Le blond s'en fichait, après tout, il n'en pouvait rien si même des cheveux bleu turquoises sont mieux que se rouge vif.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de Harry? J'ai appris que vous aviez atterrit à la gendarmerie.

Draco resta bouge bée. C'était pas seulement dans les petites villes que tout se savait? Quel était l'avantage de vivre dans une grande ville si tout ses faits et gestes arrivaient aux oreilles du petit peuple? Petit peuple, on va dire, Weasley's.

-Mr Weasley, ne me dites pas que je vais devoir vous mettre un zéro avant même que vous ayez commencer? Demanda Snape.

Ron se calma et Draco fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire: l'ignorer. Les feuilles étaient distribuées et il essaya de se concentrer, faisant un effort pour ne par regarder la porte toutes les cinq minutes. Tout allait bien. Prometteur.

Une quinzaine de minutes étaient passer quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Draco sentit tout ses muscles se détendre se rendant alors compte à quel point il était tendu. Ok, ok, il savait qu'il était tendu depuis qu'il avait laissé Harry tout seul à la police.

-Mr Potter, siffla Snape d'une manière presque heureuse de pouvoir gâcher la journée de son élève.- Je crois que j'ai raison en affirmant que vous saviez qu'il y avait une épreuve aujourd'hui mais vous avez quand même préféré arriver en retard. Je crains que je vais devoir vous donner un zéro.

Harry qui était dans un état épouvantable (les vêtements froissés, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude et d'énormes cernes tout comme celles de Draco) lui fit presque un sourire en coin avant que quelqu'un n'apparaisse à ses côtés.

-Je ne crois pas qu'une mesure aussi radicale sois nécessaire, Severus.

Snape écarquilla un peu les yeux quand le directeur rentra dans la classe et sourit aux étudiants.

-Malheureusement, j'ai retenu Mr Potter un peu plus tôt pour lui demander après les petits gâteaux à la menthe que ses parents vendent.- Dumbledore hocha la tête en se tenant le menton.- Je ne peux pas y résister. Mais je ne crois pas que se serait juste de punir Mr Potter pour cela, tu ne penses pas, Severus?

Snape fronça les yeux, complètement certain que c'était un énorme mensonge. Draco imagina le professeur frapper le directeur avec le frotteur, mais tout se qu'il répondit fut:

-Asseyez-vous Potter, avant que je ne me décide à aller vérifier ces fameux petits gâteaux.

Draco se demanda si ces petits gâteaux existaient vraiment. Mais en voyant la vitesse à laquelle Harry fut s'asseoir, il eut sa réponse.

-Ah, vous adoreriez, Severus. Bien, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. J'ai des milliers d'étudiants à punir aujourd'hui.

Les yeux du directeur brillaient d'amusement derrière ses lunettes à demie-lune et il sortit de la classe. Draco et Harry se regardèrent en souriant, complices. C'était bon de voir Harry entier, ou presque. Il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur son épreuve.

Harry prit un crayon de son sac. Quelques personnes le regardèrent préoccupés quand Snape s'approcha rapidement de lui, voyant une nouvelle raison pour mettre un zéro au brun.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter? Demanda le professeur debout à côté de la table de Harry.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois en regardant son crayon.

-Ben, un crayon! Répliqua le brun comme si Snape était devenu complètement fou.- Imbécile...

Les yeux de Snape brillèrent de colère. Draco avala difficilement. Harry avait forcement un problème dans son cerveau de moineau, c'était évident.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, Potter? Grogna Snape en levant sa main pour probablement lui arracher le crayon.

Harry sursauta.

-Ne me touchez pas, je suis mineur! S'exclama-t-il.

Tout la classe eut un fou rire et Snape les regarda avec une expression à la Rambo III. Certains s'étouffèrent, d'autres firent semblant d'être concentrés sur leur copie. Draco quant à lui se disait que Harry n'était pas mineur du tout, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Snape se tourna vers Harry, le regarda quelques secondes et renifla.

-Oubliez, utilisez votre maudit crayon, dit-il en se rendant surement compte que Harry était un cas perdu et il retourna s'assoir à sa table.

Harry haussa les épaules et fit un clin d'oeil à Draco, avant de prendre un bic et commencer à répondre aux questions. Mais le blond ne réussi pas à faire attention à ce qu'il écrivait. Peut-être parce que maintenant, au lieu de regarder la porte, il regardait Harry toutes les quinze secondes.

OooOoOoOoO

-T'as envahi la maison du directeur? S'exclama Ron abasourdi après que Harry lui ait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.- Comment diable a-t-il pu encore venir t'aider après ça?

Harry rigola. Dumbledore était chouette.

Après que le directeur eut reçu l'appel de la police le prévenant que les deux délinquants qui avaient envahi sa maison étaient à la gendarmerie, il avait décider d'y passer avant d'aller au campus et est arrivé peu de temps après que Draco soit parti. Pour une quelconque raison, les policiers n'arrivaient pas à rentrer en contact avec les parents de Harry, alors Dumbledore a payé sa caution et l'a prit avec lui pour le ramener à l'Imperial. Harry s'était excusé, se sentant particulièrement gêné, mais Dumbledore semblait trouver l'histoire plutôt amusante. Il lui demanda aussi si la chaine de pâtisserie de James vendait des gâteaux à la menthe. Harry lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas, mais qu'il allait vérifier et si possible, pousser son père à en produire. Dumbledore sembla satisfait et lui proposa alors de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe.

-Il est sympa, contrairement à Snape, expliqua Harry avant de remarquer que Hermine et Milo marchaient vers eux.

Harry sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Milo portait un jeans noir avec une chemise noire à motifs blancs qui faisaient ressortir la noirceur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Il avait un air dangereux, alors qu'en fait, il n'y avait pas plus gentil. Hermione embrassa Ron et Harry se retint de ne pas faire la même chose avec Milo. Le garçon lui sourit malicieusement comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées.

-Alors, j'ai entendu dire que t'as atterris à la gendarmerie cette nuit, commenta Milo, regardant le brun curieusement.

Harry se gratta la tête.

-Les nouvelles vont vite.

Hermione était sur le point de lui faire une leçon de moral mais Ron, qui avait déjà quelques années d'entrainement, posa une main sur son ventre et s'exclama:

-Je meurs de faim, venez, on va manger une bonne fois pour toute.

Et il entraina sa copine en la tirant par le bras. Harry allait les suivre quand Milo le retint.

-On ira après, nous avons quelques affaires à régler, les prévint-il.

Ron devait vraiment avoir faim parce qu'il haussa les épaules et continua sa route en entrainant sa petite amie, qui rétrécit les yeux en les regardant avant de suivre le roux.

-Ah oui? Demanda Harry en essayant de se rappeler quelque chose qu'il avait surement oublié mais Milo lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Oh que oui, comme par exemple, terminer ce que nous avons commencé hier, expliqua-t-il et il tira Harry dans le sens opposé à tout le monde.

Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement être proche de quelqu'un alors qu'il sentait le chlore, mais comme s'était une gentille personne, il ne voulu pas gâcher la joie de Milo. Ils marchèrent un peu et Harry vit Draco qui se dirigeait vers le réfectoire avec ses amis. Le blond leva un sourcil en les voyant.

-Harry, tu ne vas pas manger? Demanda-t-il en ignorant complètement Milo.

Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco détestait Milo à ce point, alors que celui-ci ne semblait rien avoir contre lui.

-Hum, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Problèmes, articula-t-il faisant rire Milo et Malfoy lui lança un regard glacial.- On se voit plus tard, ajouta-t-il.

Draco les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent avant d'entendre un soupire à côté de lui, se rendant compte que Pansy regardait aussi les deux garçons. Il regarda son amie avec un regard interrogateur.

-Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec Harry? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, complètement surpris. Bien sur qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, pensa-t-il immédiatement, mais il trouva plus sur de garder le silence, faisant comme si c'était un simple question en l'air.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_


	8. Of This Test

_**-x- Of This Test -x-**_

Si on le lui demandait, Harry ne saurait dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était conscient des mains qui passaient dans son dos et sa nuque. Milo l'avait plaqué contre un mur et faisait un mouvement des plus intéressants avec sa langue dans son cou. Mais, pourquoi diable il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à l'expression de Draco? Est-ce qu'il avait tout imaginé ou alors le monde était complètement merveilleux et, qui sait, il ressentait de la jalousie? Il se sentit bête de penser à une chose pareille et un peu mal parce que, et bien, il était avec Milo, pas vrai? Il ne devait pas penser à un autre garçon. C'était injuste pour Milo, et s'était injuste pour lui-même aussi. Il ne devait pas pensé au sourire en coin de Draco, ni même à sa peau pâle et il ne devait définitivement pas penser à l'image du blond en caleçon dans cette piscine.

-Tu goutes le chlore, murmura Milo contre la peau de son cou, le réveillant de son délire.

Le coeur de Harry accéléra involontairement, comme si Milo l'avait prit en flagrant délit à pensé à son meilleur ami.

-Longue histoire, lui dit-il essoufflé.

Milo murmura quelque chose qui sonna comme un ronronnement et ne sembla pas prêt à perdre du temps avec la longue histoire alors qu'il était en plein milieu de quelque chose bien plus intéressante. Milo captura les lèvres de Harry, qui se laissa presque aller. Mais quand il sentit une main caresser son ventre, il se figea et retint la main de Milo. Non pas qu'il soit du genre à terminer les choses au meilleur moment, mais il était avec lui depuis quoi? Deux semaines? Bien sur, c'était déjà pas mal quand on était un garçon, mais le fait de penser à Draco le rendait inquiet. C'est comme s'il sentait qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin avec Milo parce qu'au sinon, ses chances avec le blond...

Il préféra ne pas y penser.

-Excuse-moi, je me suis un peu emballé, dit Milo malgré qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en vouloir.

Harry rigola presque de la situation. Il devait ressembler à une donzelle sans défense qui était traumatisée quand quelqu'un descendait la main un peu trop bas. Il pensa à lui répondre que « _oui,_ _je fais souvent cet effet là_» quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et lâcha un petit cri étouffé.

Ils étaient tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre dans une salle de recherche qui était vide pendant le temps de midi. Harry tenait encore le poignet de Milo qui était dangereusement proche de la braguette de son pantalon.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent entre vous deux!

Évidemment que Hermione savait toujours tout, pensa Harry en se détachant de Milo. Il essaya de lui dire que c'était pas ce qu'elle croyait mais ne réussi qu'à dire des « _ha, dah...ha _» et il en fut peu fière. Milo, au contraire, semblait plus décontracté, peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà été pris dans une situation plus au moins similaire, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plu à Harry.

-Ouais, t'en perds pas une, hein? Dit Milo très gentiment et il marcha jusqu'à Harmione, lui passant un bras au-dessus de ses épaules.- Tu... hum... Excuse-moi de te le demander mais... est-ce que t'as quelque chose contre?

Elle regarda Harry et Milo à tour de rôle, encore choquée. Faut bien l'avouer, c'est pas tous les jours que vous trouvez deux de vos amis dans une position interdite aux mineurs dans une salle vide. Malheureusement. Alors, après quelques secondes, elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sur que non. J'étais juste un peu... surprise. J'avais des doutes, mais quand même...- Elle fit un sourire timide à Harry qui le lui rendit, soulagé. Non pas qu'il ai pensé que Hermione puisse être homophobe, mais il avait déjà perdu beaucoup d'amis parce qu'il était gay, c'était pas vraiment joie.

-Oui, alors… hum… Comment tu penses qu'on devrait le dire à Ron? Je veux dire, s'il venait à découvrir que t'étais au courant et que tu ne lui as rien dis… Dit Harry pensif.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah, nous devons le rendre joyeux avant de le lui dire. Le gaver de pizzas, de milk-shakes et chocolats et ça devrait aller, dit Hermione comme si elle lui enseignent « _comment apaiser le petit chiot_ »; ce qui n'était pas très loin de la réalité.  
>-Hum, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de demain soir, chez moi? Film, pop-corn, pizza et toutes les bonnes choses pour la santé que vous voulez? Demanda Milo avec un grand sourire.<p>

Hermione réfléchit un peu.

-Je pense que ça devrait aller, je n'ai pas d'épreuve cette semaine.

Harry et Milo levèrent les yeux.

OOoOoOoOoO

Quand les cours prirent fin, Harry ne voulait qu'une chose: rentrer chez lui, prendre un bon bain et dormir jusqu'à ce qu'une bombe atterrisse sur Londres ou jusqu'à ce que son chat, Cherry, le réveil avec ses affectueuses petites griffes. Il espérait jusque que Draco se rappel qu'il est censé le raccompagner. Il n'avait pas son vélo, était complètement crever et n'arriverait probablement pas à être raccompagner par le directeur, à moins qu'il ai des gâteaux à la menthe à lui offrir.  
>Il dit rapidement au revoir à Ron et Hermione et se dirigea à l'endroit où Draco parkait sa Dodge. C'était facile de la retrouver parmi les autres voitures qui ressemblaient à des jouets à côté de ce monstre. Draco était déjà là, appuyer contre la Dodge dans une position arrogante, un sourire en coin, des lunettes de soleil et… Mais c'était qui cette pimbêche accrochée à son cou? Harry s'approcha doucement, fusillant la fille du regard. Aucun des deux ne sembla le remarquer, tous deux occupés.<p>

-Ah, t'es là. Harry je te présente Astoria. Astoria, c'est Harry, les présenta Draco avec un grand sourire en coin, tellement grand que Harry faillit lui demander s'il avait un problème de dents.- Elle a décidé de me rendre une petite visite après les cours.  
>-Oh, <em>vraiment<em>? Pensa Harry sarcastique.

Astoria avait de long cheveux blond qui entouraient un fin visage avec des traits aristocratiques tout comme ceux de Draco. De taille moyenne et de corpulence mince et délicate, elle pouvait facilement être comparée à une poupée de porcelaine. Se serait bien de voir si elle se briserait aussi facilement, pensa Harry.

-Salut, Harry, ça va? Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de comment vous vous amusiez quand vous étiez petits, dit Astoria avec un sourire amical.

Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Harry pensa qu'il préférait encore une léchouille de Cherry que ça.  
>Le fait de savoir que Draco racontait à cette fille ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient petits ne lui plu pas du tout. C'était entre <em>eux<em> et seulement à _eux. _Ils ne devaient le raconter à personne, et encore moins à cette fille qui ressemblait à la propagande ambulante d'un shampoing, pensa Harry possessif.

-Ah, c'est chouette. Draco ne m'a jamais parlé de toi encore, dit Harry et en même temps il écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte du point auquel ses paroles sonnaient méchantes.

Le sourire de Draco se fâna et Astoria essaya de cacher sa gêne. Harry se reprit.

-Je veux dire, hum, vous n'ètes pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais je suis sur que quoi qu'il se passe entre vous, tout ira bien...

-Très bien! Harry, je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie d'arriver rapidement chez toi, non? Alors, _on y va!_ Le coupa Draco en voyant le danger de laisser un Harry fatigué, à bout de forces et jaloux (quoi qu'il n'était pas au courant de ça) ouvrir la bouche cinq secondes de plus.

-Ouais, j'en meurs d'envie, marmonna Harry en voyant que Astoria irait devant avec Draco et lui devrait aller derrière, comme un rejeté.

Avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la voiture, Pansy s'approcha en courant, essoufflée.

-Draco, est-ce que tu peux me déposer aussi? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard rapide à Harry qui l'interpréta comme un: « _ah, je vais devoir partager la banquette arrière avec cet imbécile_ » alors que pour Draco ça signifiait plus un :«_ c'est aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir profiter du brun sur la banquette_».- Ah, salut Astoria.

Harry se senti exclu. Alors Pansy était au courant pour Astoria et pas lui? Pourquoi Draco ne lui avait rien dit? Il était insignifiant à ce point qu'il ne méritait même pas de savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie du blond?

-Bien sur Pansy, il n'y a pas de problème, pas vrai mon petit coeur? Demanda Astoria en se tournant vers Draco.

Harry rentra dans la voiture pour ne pas vomir sur place et ne vit donc pas l'expression de dégout sur le visage du blond devant le petit surnom.

-Oui, pas de problème, Pansy, dit-il avant de rentrer à son tour dans la voiture.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout d'un coup, voir Pansy près de Harry, le dérangeait. Enfin, il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir son amie courir après Harry. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'ils étaient ses amis, non? Ce serait bizarre d'avoir deux de ses meilleurs amis sortir ensemble. Il manquerait plus que Blaise décide de former un triangle amoureux avec eux.

Il démarra la voiture et Astoria posa une main sur sa cuisse. Il lui fit un sourire en coin en pensant qu'après avoir déposer Harry et Pansy, ils pourraient aller au manoir et...

Harry s'énerva.

-Hum, hum, tu vas te décider à mettre cette voiture en route ou pas, Malfoy? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Draco leva un sourcil et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

-Tu viens de m'appeler Malfoy, _Potter_? Demanda-t-il outré.

C'est _lui_ qui décidait les personnes qui l'appelaient par son nom ou par son prénom. _Lui_ qui décidait à quel degré il était intime avec quelqu'un. Pour qui se prenait Harry pour lui parler comme ça?

-Ah, t'as des problèmes d'audition maintenant? Rétorqua Harry en fixant la main de Astoria sur la jambe de Draco.

Un court instant, le blond cru qu'il regardait son volant et pensa à un moyen de faire la voiture rentrer dans un poteau.

-Peut-être que c'est contagieux, dit Draco d'un ton qu'il ne réservait qu'aux personnes qu'il n'aimait pas.

Harry était sur le point de répliquer, mais Pansy fut plus rapide.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle déconcertée, les regardant à tour de rôle.

Astoria sembla aussi un peu confuse. Après tout, Draco lui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis et pas deux serpents qui étaient sur le point de s'étrangler.

-J'ai besoin de mon lit, murmura Harry en reculant sur son banc, se sentant trois fois plus fatigué qu'auparavant.

Draco aurait pu choisir un autre jour pour lui présenter sa gourde...

Pansy lui passa une main réconfortante sur le bras. Draco klaxonna indigné, sans raison apparente.

-Ça a du être épuisant de faire le test de la chauve souris dans un état de fatigue pareil, Harry. Si t'en as besoin, on peut étudier ensemble pour la prochaine épreuve.

Draco serra les dents et se concentra sur la route pendant que Harry acquiesçait et posait une main sur celle de Pansy. Astoria remarqua la maxillaire tendue du blond et le regarda curieusement.

-Tu sembles stresser, Amour, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bon massage quand nous serons chez toi? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce et féminine, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Draco relâcha un peu la pression sur le volant, mais maintenant c'était Harry qui serrait les dents sur la banquette arrière.

Harry décida d'en profiter.

-Tu sais quoi, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la maison jeudi? Demanda-t-il en regardant Pansy qui écarquilla les yeux surprise.- Vendredi on a une épreuve en anatomie, tu sais...

Draco ne laissa pas le temps à Pansy de répondre.

-Mais quelle bonne idée! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide en anatomie, je suis sur que Pansy peut nous expliquer la matière à tous les deux, dit Draco avec une voix un peu rauque.

Pansy fusilla le blond du regard et Astoria cligna les yeux confuse.

-Mais Draco, jeudi on avait prévu de... Commença-t-elle mais Draco arrêta la voiture devant la maison de Harry et se retourna.

-Je sais, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que j'avais un test, dit-il comme si de rien était et il regarda Harry.- Ok, bouge de là, Potter.

Harry essaya de le désintégrer avec son regard, mais il continua entier avec son air arrogant.

-Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Malfoy, marmonna-t-il et une fois convaincu qu'il n'était pas un x-man pour lancer des éclairs avec les yeux, il fit un bisous sur la joue de Pansy, qui se figea, et sortit de la voiture.- Ah, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Astoria... dit-il en pensant qu'après tout, elle n'avait rien fait pour qu'il la traite mal et il sortit de la voiture.

Il fit quelques pas, distrait, quand quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna et vit que Draco s'approchait rapidement. Il avala sa salive, sentant son ventre se tordre.

-Heu, oui? Demanda-t-il en réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

Draco s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Je... Hum, je crois savoir pourquoi t'étais fâché quand je t'ai présenté Astoria, dit-il et Harry faillit s'étouffer.- J'aurais dû te dire que je voyais quelqu'un, après tout, on est amis non?

L'estomac de Harry se détendit, déçu et en même temps soulagé.

-Oui, bien sur, laisse, oublie. J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, expliqua-t-il, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux.

Il avait à peine dormi quatre heures la nuit passée, tout ça grâce à un blond envahisseur.

-Repose toi, ok? T'es horrible.

Harry leva les yeux mais décida de croire qu'il disait ça parce qu'il était inquiet et non pas par insolence.

-Merci, ironisa-t-il.- Ne t'inquiètes pas, à demain matin, je suis complètement mort.

Draco acquiesça, posa une main sur son épaule et retourna dans sa Dodge. Harry observa la Picape jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et soupira, essayant de ne pas penser que dedans se trouvait une Astoria, qui ne demandait qu'à faire des messages au corps du blond.

Il rentra chez lui et se jeta sur le fauteuil, mettant un bras devant ses yeux.

-Miaou?

-Ah, Cherry, tu ne veux rien savoir, crois-moi, soupira Harry, caressant la petite chatte qu'il avait trouvé il y a deux ans dans une rue, qui ne laissait personne d'autre que Harry la caresser.

-Miaou, miaou? Ronronna Cherry, griffant affectueusement le ventre de Harry.

-Oui oui, problème avec des garçons, comme _toujours_.

oOoOoOoOoO

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le visage bouffi de ses douze heures de sommeil, Harry ne s'était pas encore concentrer sur le problème de ses parents. La police n'avait pas réussi à les joindre et il ne les avait pas trouvé à la maison hier non plus. Normalement, il ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était normal qu'ils travaillent quand il rentrait de l'université, mais la maison continuait à être vide.

Il descendit les escaliers, encore en pyjama, réfléchissant à l'endroit où ils pouvaient se trouver et ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'intéressant dans le frigo. Dans la cuisine, Lilly avait laissé un petit mot aimanté au frigo. Harry fronça les sourcils et le prit.

« Harry, mon chéri, papa et moi avons dû faire un voyage d'urgence aux États-Unis. Ton parrain Sirius a été pris à pêcher dans une zone interdite de la côte. Tu sais comment il est. Je crois qu'il nourrissait plus les poissons qu'il ne pêchait. En tout cas, il a appelé ton père et lui a demandé de venir le « sauver » et aussi que ce serait une occasions pour ouvrir quelques bières en Californie. J'ai décidé de l'accompagner pour empêcher que ces deux-là ne terminent en prison. On rentrera bientôt, si quelque chose ne va pas, n'appelles _surtout pas_. Tu sais comment ces appels sont couteux. Ah juste, James dit que tu peux appeler. Prends soin de toi, Lily. »

Harry leva les yeux avec un sourire amuser en pensant à son parrain. C'était l'homme le plus inconscient que Harry n'ai jamais connu. Mais l'épisode lui rappela un souvenir, longtemps oublié.

_-Je crois que j'aime pas la mer, râla un petit garçon blond de sept ans, en mettant une main sur son ventre regardant l'étendue d'eau._

_-Quoi? Demanda un autre petit garçon brun, appuyer contre le bord du bateau, essayant de voir les petits poissons de plus près._

_-Je crois que je vais vomir, dit le blond en s'asseyant, le visage mi-vert._

_-Draco, t'es vert, dit le brun en fronçant un petit sourcil._

_Draco lâche un petit gémissement et il recula son dos, se retrouvant coucher, les bras ouverts, et il regarda le ciel pour éviter de voir l'eau._

_Harry descendit du rebord et marcha jusqu'à Draco, mettant sa tête juste au dessus de la sienne, lui faisant de l'ombre._

_-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il, ses lunettes glissant jusqu'à la pointe de son nez._

_Draco tendit les bras et arrangea les lunettes sur le nez de Harry._

_-Non, mais je vais survivre. Si t'y arrives, alors moi aussi, affirma-t-il en fermant les yeux._

_Harry se coucha à côté de son ami._

_-Ce serait bien de faire un tour du monde en bateau, tu ne trouves pas?_

_Draco grogna, mais ne voulut pas montrer sa faiblesse._

_-Oui, t'as raison. On le fera un jour._

_Harry se tourna vers le blond et le regarda les yeux brillants._

_-Promis?_

_-Uhum, répondit le blond paresseux, profitant du soleil de fin de journée._

_Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, se reposant._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux couchés comme deux grosses morues?_

_Les deux garçons s'assirent et regardèrent le grand homme, de long cheveux, la peau bronzée et qui portait un bermudas de pêche et une chemise hawaïenne._

_-Draco a la nausée, dit Harry._

_-C'est même pas vrai! Répliqua Draco en se mettant debout._

_Sirius fit un grand sourire, celui de quand il avait une de ses fameuses bonnes idées._

_-Tu sais qu'est-ce qui est bon contre la nausée? Demanda-t-il et tous les deux nièrent de la tête.- Un bon bain de mer! Cria-t-il en courant jusqu'à eux, les prenant chacun dans un bras._

_Il courut jusqu'au bord du bateau et se jeta à l'eau avec les deux enfants dans l'eau bleu et calme._

_Harry et Draco lâchèrent des cris de surprise au milieu de leur rire. _

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_


	9. And Don't Ask Me Why

_**-x- And Don't Ask Why -x-**_

Soudainement, le plafond lui sembla extrêmement intéressant. Une petite tâche? Peut-être un moustique écrasé. Fascinant. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ces petits et fondamentaux détails du manoir?

-Draco, tu as écouté au moins ce que je t'ai dis? S'exclama Lucius d'un ton pas le moindre affectueux.

Draco se demanda où l'amour paternel était passé dans ces moments la.

-Hein? Demanda le blond en tournant le regard vers son père qui était debout au milieu du salon, une expression ennuyée sur le visage.- Ahn... quelque chose sur le fait que je sois irresponsable et inutile, presque un parasite dans cette famille? Demanda-t-il insolent.- Oui, je crois que je suis déjà au courant de tout ça.

Draco s'agita sur le fauteuil, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, essayant de paraitre relaxer et désintéressé. Lucius détestait ça.

-Oh, alors tu le sais déjà, ironisa Lucius.- Parfait, alors tu sais déjà ce que je suis sur le point de dire j'espère?

Ce n'était pas une toile d'araignée sur le lustre? Humpf. Il devait prévenir Narcissa que les femmes de ménage était de plus en plus incompétentes. Lucius s'approcha, ses iris brillant de haine, et prit son fils par la chemise, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Draco écarquilla les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive, n'osant plus chercher d'autres petites tâches sur le plafond.

-Un peu de respect quand je te parle, Gamin, siffla Lucius mortellement sérieux.

Draco soupira soulagé quand son père le relâcha et se mit à une certaine distance de lui. Il regarda vers le bas pour vérifier s'il avait toujours ses deux jambes ou si elles s'étaient enfuies, le laissant tomber, les lâcheuses.

-Tu as déjà dix-neuf ans, Draco. Il est temps que tu montres un peu d'intérêt pour les affaires de la famille, dit Lucius d'une voix posée.

Si quelqu'un rentrerait dans la pièce, il pourrait facilement croire qu'il était un père très attentionné. Draco grogna.

-Mais je n'étais pas qu'un parasite il y a quelques minutes? Répliqua-t-il en levant le nez.

Le moment de courage dura peu de temps et le blond se ratatina quand son père lui montra une nouvelle fois toute son affection, lui envoyant un regard meurtrier.

-Et bien, il est temps d'y remédier et de commencer à faire quelque chose d'intelligent et pas que des fêtes, des saouleries ou n'importe quelle autre bêtise d'adolescent. Je commence à croire que tu le fais exprès de nous causer du tors, à ta mère et moi, ajouta Lucius reprenant un visage impassible.

Draco se sentit presque comme si son père lui avait injecté du venin dans ses veines, mais il garda le silence. C'était difficile à ce point de comprendre qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas diriger une quelconque affaire? Que peut-être il préférerait avoir une carrière de médecin, tout simplement, question que ses années à l'unif servent à quelque chose?

-Je vais… commencer à m'y intéresser, père, finit-il par dire, un gout amer dans la bouche.

Lucius acquiesça comme si le contraire ne puisse être envisageable.

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais ramené la petite Astoria au manoir hier. C'est très bien, son père est un important homme d'affaire. Ce serait une bonne chose que vous officialisiez votre amourette qui dure depuis des années, commenta Lucius en regardant son fils comme s'il espérait qu'il appelle Astoria pour lui demander sa main.

Draco mordit sa joue. Il eut envie d'appeler une autre fille pour lui donner un rendez-vous juste devant son père, seulement pour voir sa réaction. Mais il resta assis et en silence, croisant les doigts pour que Lucius arrête de le regarder froidement et qu'il aille terroriser quelqu'un d'autre. Tout d'un coup, son souhait fut exhausser et, sans dire un mot de plus, Lucius sorti de la pièce.  
>Le blond regarda sa montre. Il allait être en retard à l'université.<p>

OooOoOoOoO

Harry regarda la coin de la rue - par lequel la voiture de Draco devrait déjà être apparue depuis une dizaine de minutes - pour la troisième fois, sentant un poids douloureux dans la poitrine. Est-ce que Draco avait décider de ne pas venir le chercher juste pour leur petite accroche d'hier? Ou peut-être qu'il avait compris que c'était de la jalousie et qu'il a préféré s'éloigner?  
>Mais… Après tout, ils s'étaient séparés en de bons termes, non? Ben oui, il avait même reçu une tapette sur l'épaule! Il n'y a pas de meilleure preuve d'amitié que celle-là. Etrangement, Harry ne se convainquit pas de ses propres arguments. Peut-être que Draco l'avait oublié, tout simplement. Il soupira et remit son sac sur l'épaule. Même en vélo, il serait en retard, alors il décida d'y aller à pied pour se changer les idées. Il raterait le premier cours - Histoire de la médecine- mais quelle importance?<br>Il donna un coup de pied sur une pierre et se mit en route.  
>Si seulement il savait que quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était passé par là, se sentant aussi désolé que lui…<p>

OOoOoOoOoO

Draco claqua sa portière avec force en sortant de la Dodge. Premièrement, il était frustré à cause des paroles de Lucius. Deuxièmement, Harry ne l'avait pas attendu. Est-ce qu'il était toujours fâcher sur lui au point de penser qu'il ne valait pas la peine de rater une heure de cours plutôt que d'avoir le plaisir d'être en sa compagnie?

Il se sentit vraiment inutile, comme Lucius le lui avait dit. Quelqu'un sans importance.

Il éloigna rapidement cette pensée. C'était ridicule de pensé qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un cours. Draco Malfoy valait dix cours! Non, non, vingt cours! Une infinité de cours!

Il souffla, passant une main dans ses cheveux lisses avec une terrible envie de les arrachés, mais il se remirent rapidement en place; tellement différents de ceux de Harry qui étaient rebelles, désordonnés, complètement ébouriffés mais après tout, ça lui allait bien au brun.

Il décida d'attendre le prochain cours au Patio où Harry et lui avaient repris contact. Dieu! Il devait arrêter de mettre le prénom de Harry dans presque toutes ses phrases...

Le patio était presque vide à cette heure-ci, à l'exception de quelques élèves de Biochimie. Le blond commençait vraiment à se demander s'il ne faisaient pas en fait, partie du décors. Il reconnu une des filles qui s'asseyait à la table de Harry à la cantine. Blonde, petite et étrange. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser, comme...

-Harry? S'étonna le blond.

Harry était assis contre un arbre et lisait un livre. Le brun leva la tête et Draco remarqua que lui aussi semblait confus de le voir là.

-Pourquoi t'es pas en cours? Demanda-t-il.

Harry posa son livre et regarda Draco comme s'il avait deux têtes, ou qu'il était complètement idiot. Le blond décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir laquelle des deux propositions était la bonne.

-Qui sait, peut-être parce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu ne venais pas me chercher aujourd'hui?

Le ton était ironique, peut-être pour cacher sa douleur. Draco aurait taper la tête de Harry contre le tronc de l'arbre seulement pour un peu se relaxer. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'assit près de son ami, posa son sac à côté de celui de Harry, qui ressemblait plus que jamais à un tas de tissu que tu n'oserais même pas donner à ton arrière grand-mère.

-Tu devrais vraiment jeter cette chose, lui fit remarquer le blond, changeant de sujet; il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il était en retard.

Harry attira son sac à lui, comme si c'était un petit chaton et Draco un vil et cruel chien d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça près de lui. Tu vas le traumatiser.

Des fois, Harry était vraiment idiot. Un idiot qui savait changer l'humeur de Draco.

-Comment t'es venu?

Harry lui fit une expression fatiguée qui, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de le remarquer, faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Harry avait de jolis yeux verts, comme de précieuses émeraudes.

-En marchant... douze long blocs.

-Ça fait mal.- Draco rentra ses épaules, sincère.- J'ai eu quelques contre-temps avec mon père...

L'expression de Harry devint curieuse. Harry savait que Lucius n'était pas, et ne serait jamais, une des gentilles personnes qui pourraient un jour, par exemple, gagner le prix Nobel de la Paix.

-Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Draco apprécia de voir Harry s'inquiéter mais garda précieusement cette information pour lui.

Avant que Draco répondre, le groupe de Biologie passa devant eux et la petite blonde, qui était habillée avec une robe hippie fleurie avec des sandales mauves et une marguerite sur l'oreille s'exclama:

-Hey, Harry! Dis-le moi si t'as encore besoin que je t'accompagne, hein?

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se figea. Il regard Draco du coin de l'oeil qui l'observait, un sourcil lever.

-Marchant douze long blocs? Répéta le blond sarcastique avec un sourire en coin.

Harry rougit et regarda l'heure.

-Ouille, regarde moi ça, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas perdre le cours de physiologie, dit le brun en se levant.

Draco l'observa quelques secondes avant de balancer la tête de dépit. Il finit par le suivre, très conscient qu'il manquait plus d'un quart d'heure pour que le cours commence.

OooOoOoOoO

-Harry, t'es enfin là! Il ne manquait plus que toi, dit Milo en l'attirant pour un rapide baiser.

Il ferma la porte et l'accompagna jusqu'au salon où Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna étaient déjà là, entourés de pop-corn et boissons.

-Salut, Harry, rota Ron en mettant une main pleine de pop-corn dans la bouche.

Hermione semblait être sur le point de lui frapper la nuque.

Naville était accrocher à un coussin, pâle et tremblant, ne semblant pas spécialement heureux de l'arrivée de Harry.

-On attendait plus que toi pour mettre le film, dit Luna en cherchant les pop-corn jaunes parmis lesautres.- Jeux Mortels. Milo les a tous.

-Jeux Mortels, répéta Neville d'une petite voix étranglée.

-Il a aussi Les Griffes De La Nuit, le nouveau, suggéra Hermion et Neville lâcha un petit gémissement, serrant encore plus son coussin.

Harry se dit que ce coussin ne serait plus le même après leur session de film d'horreur. Mais même en ayant de la peine pour le coussin, le brun acquiesça enthousiaste. C'était un plan. Les laisser tous mort de peur et peut-être qu'ils ne feraient même pas attention quand Milo et lui leur diraient qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

OooOoOoOoO

-Toi et Milo quoi? Cria Ron, renversant son pot de pop-corn et son verre de Coca sur le tapis.

C'était un joli tapis, pensa Harry. Il tiendrait compagnie au coussin... dans la poubelle.

Ron était pâle, regardant, les yeux écarquillées, les deux garçons qui se donnaient la main.

-Oh, mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux? Dit Luna avec son habituel air rêveur et distrait alors qu'elle trempait un pop-corn dans son Coca et le mettait en bouche.

Harry ne sût dire si elle faisait référence à leur révélation ou à ses pop-corn gazeux.

-Ça veut dire que vous êtes... vous êtes...? Bégaya Ron incertain.

Harry fut heureux de voir que Neville était encore sous le choc, se balançant dans le fauteuil.

-Gay, oui, c'est ça, lui assura Harry.- Tu te souviens? Roi pour un jour, princesse au petit matin? Plaisanta Harry, arrachant un petit rire à Milo.

Les deux regardèrent Ron, attendant une autre réaction, de préférence, positive. Ron semblait devenir comme Neville. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

-Ron?

Le roux cligna, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, ne sachant pas comment il avait atterrit dans ce salon. Mais alors, au grand soulagement de Harry, il sourit gêné.

-Vous auriez pu le dire avant, hein! Est-ce que t**'**_imagines seulement_ à quel point je me suis _casser la tête_ parce que Hermione passait ses journées avec Milo?

Hermione rougit et fit une légère tape sur le bras de son petit ami.

-Ah, Ron, comme tu peux être idiot, dit-elle.

Tous rirent soulagés, sauf Neville.

-C'est bizarre, tu n'as jamais été jaloux de Neville, commenta Luna pensive et alors elle se retourna vers son camarade.- Neville? Demanda-t-elle, mais le garçon était toujours distrait, à des kilomètres de là.- On va jouer à un petit jeu?

Neville sauta du fauteuil et devant les rires de ses amis, rougit.

-C'est pas drôle, dit-il doucement.

Ron fut heureux de ne pas devoir expliquer _pourquoi_ il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Neville. Pour Harry, s'était une évidence.

OooOoOoOoO

Jeudi, Pansy et Draco devaient venir chez Harry pour étudier Anatomie, mais Harry eut une agréable surprise quand Pansy vint le voir à l'heure du midi pour lui parler. Ron les laissa tous les deux, disant que la fille était pire que Malfoy. Harry haussa les épaules et suivit la brune qui, il en était sure, était ravie que Ron ne les accompagne pas.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à un espace vert où les garçons, principalement ceux d'Ingénierie, jouaient au football. Il s'assirent sur des marches en face de la pelouse, parlant de tout et de rien. La conversation venait tellement naturellement que Harry ne se rappelait même plus que Pansy voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Pansy était vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable, à sa plus grande surprise.

-Et quand le Professeur Lupin a renvoyé Draco du cours? C'était hilarant, Harry. Il cherche Lupin tous les cours. Il dit que c'est à cause de ses vêtements, mais il ne me trompe pas, moi, dit-elle.

D'après ce que Harry avait compris, Draco avait chercher le professeur durant une demie heure, lui faisant remarquer qu'avec ses vêtements, il devrait plutôt travailler dans un abri pour personnes dans le besoin parce qu'il se fonderait bien dans le décors, au lieu d'enseigner à l'élite de Londres. Harry trouva la réplique horrible et pas drôle mais Pansy lui fit remarquer quelque chose.

-Ne fais pas une tête pareil. Moi aussi j'aime bien le Professeur Lupin. Je suis sure que Draco aussi, mais il dit ces choses parce que son père le dit aussi. Lucius a déjà tout essayer pour faire renvoyer Remus de l'université, disant qu'il n'accepterait jamais dans ces hôpitaux, des jeunes qui avaient tout appris avec quelqu'un d'incompétent.- Pansy leva les yeux.- Heureusement pour Lupin, on a Dumbledore comme directeur.

Harry se remémora de comment était Draco quand ils étaient petits, gentil et éduquer, et de comment il était maintenant, arrogant et insolent. Lucius avait fait du bon boulot, mais heureusement, Draco avait garder en lui son véritable et unique côté pour ses amis. Harry fut vraiment heureux d'en faire partie. Il ferait son possible pour pouvoir garder cette amitié; il ne laisserait rien les séparer encore une fois.

-Hier, Draco m'a dit qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes avec son père, commenta Harry, essayant de paraitre désintéressé.

Pansy acquiesça.

-Depuis longtemps. Draco ne s'intéresse pas aux affaires de la famille. L'administration des hôpitaux et tout ça... Je suis sure qu'il est plus intéresser à aider les personnes, tu sais, comme ces médecins qui partent en Afrique, dit Pansy, fronçant un sourcil.

-Sérieux? S'étonna Harry.

Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose comme ça venant de Draco. En y réfléchissant bien, il se rendit compte qu'il convivait avec le Draco d'il y a dix ans, celui que Lucius n'approuvait pas.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux et mit une main devant sa bouche, une expression qui voulait dire «_ t'en_ _sais beaucoup trop, je vais devoir te tuer maintenant._ »

-Oh, ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dis, ok? Il n'avouerait jamais la vérité et nous crierait probablement dessus.

Harry hocha la tête.

Pansy lui expliqua qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Draco n'aimerait pas hériter de l'empire de son père. Harry préféra ne pas lui dire que lui, comprenait parfaitement.

Au final, la conversation lui donna une idée qui, il l'espérait, aiderait Draco à décider ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie.

-Ah, Harry, j'allais presque oublier de te le dire... Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir étudier avec vous après les cours. Ma grand-mère est à l'hôpital et... je crois que... que... - La voix de Pansy se brisa.

-Hey, c'est pas grave, dit Harry en s'approchant et la prenant dans ses bras.- Ça va aller, lui assura-t-il.

Pansy acquiesça, lui rendant son étreinte.

Harry ne voulut pas se sentir heureux de savoir que Draco serait à lui pour toute la fin de l'après-midi, alors que Pansy était presque sur le point de perdre un être cher. Mais son côté égoïste et mesquin ne put s'empêcher de le penser.

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_


	10. It's Not a Question

_**-x- It's Not a Question -x-**_

-C'est la merde... Pour la grand-mère de Pansy.

-Ouais, dit Harry, inattentif, s'imaginant Draco conduire _seulemen_t avec des lunettes de soleil. Il finit par se rendre compte que le blond lui parlait.- Hum, tu disais?

-Grand-mère. Pansy. Hôpital, dit le blond en levant le yeux, avec un ton qui sonnait comme: « _j'ai_-_un-ami-retardé-qui-s'appelle-Potter_ »

-Ah, ouais, ça craint... On pourrait peut-être aller la rejoindre à l'hôpital plus tard? Proposa-t-il alors que Draco garait sa Dodge en face de la maison de Harry.

-Bonne idée.

Harry remarqua que la voiture de ses parents était garée devant le garage. C'était un soulagement. Sirius ne les avait pas mit en danger de mort ou quelque chose du genre.

Draco s'avança et sorti une copie de la clé de la porte de Harry et l'ouvrit, comme s'il était le propriétaire du lieu. Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'aurais pas du te donner cette clé, répliqua-t-il en réfléchissant au fait que la clé serait beaucoup plus utile si Draco lui faisait de régulière visites nocturnes.

Draco ouvrit la porte et rentra avec un déhanché, enfin, ça, c'était peut-être l'imagination de Harry qui lui jouait un tour. Il se reprit. Ses hormones étaient agités et lui criaient "_Hey, Harry, après-midi mouvementée en vue hein_?" Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas...

Les deux rentrèrent dans le salon et Draco recula, un peu gêné. Trois personnes étaient assises sur le fauteuil, parlant avec animation: James, Lily et Sirius. Harry fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers eux.

-Harry, mon chéri, comme c'est bon de te retrouver vivant! S'exclama Lily en serrant son fils dans ses bras.- Laisse moi voir. Ok, aucune coupure, pas de nez casser, le mêmes cheveux en bataille.

-Maman, râla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lily avait un dent contre les cheveux de Harry depuis le jour où elle avait essayé de les coiffés et qu'ils sont restés bataille. Des fois, Harry pensait même qu'elle serait capable de venir les lui raser pendant la nuit.

-Tu vas bien? Comment ça a été pendant que nous n'étions pas là? Demanda James en lui donnant une accolade.

-Très bien, commença Harry mais Sirius se mit entre lui et son père.

Sirius avait de long cheveux jusqu'au mi-dos mais il les avait rapidement attachés, faisant tomber quelques mèches sur son visage. Sa peau était bronzée et il était difficile de le voir sans sa chemise colorée qui ferait que tout le monde pense qu'il allait partir en voyage à Hawaï.

-Ah, si vous avez fini avec tout ce tra-la-la, j'aimerais embrasser mon neveu, dit-il en poussant James et il prit Harry par les épaules.- Harry, gamin, ça fait longtemps! Je pense que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'atteignais même pas encore mes genoux!

-Sirius, on s'est vu il y a deux mois! S'exclama Harry en levant les yeux encore une fois.

-Oh, j'en suis sur!

Harry failli s'étouffer avec l'accolade de son parrain. Qui a dit que les personnes perdaient leur force avec l'âge?

-Et toi, gamin, je suis sur que j'ai déjà vu ces cheveux décolorés quelque part, dit Sirius en faisant attention à Draco qui crispa les lèvres.

-Ils ne sont pas décolorés.

-Hé mais ce n'est pas ton ami, Harry? Celui qui descendait la colline avec toi? Demanda Sirius mais Lily répondit pour Harry.

-Mais bien sur! Draco, comme tu as grandi! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant littéralement sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Draco écarquilla les yeux avec une expression qui voulait dire: "_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Au-secours_"

-Oh mais viens par ici, petit disparu va! Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de toutes les larmes que j'ai dû sécher à mon neveu à cause de ta disparition? L'accusa Sirius, tenant Draco par le cou et lui ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Harry se figea.

-Sirius, le reprit-il.

Sirius lâcha Draco.

-Ah, j'ai besoin d'une bière, dit le parrain en levant les mains en signe d'innocence avant d'aller dans la cuisine.- James! T'as l'intérêt à avoir des bières dans ce que t'appelle « maison »!

-Draco, c'est bon de te revoir mon garçon. Fais comme chez toi, dit James et Draco acquiesça, un peu craintif.

-Oh, mais que vous êtes mignons. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire dans une maison qui était censée être vide? Demande Lily d'une voix innocente mais elle lança un regard malicieux à Harry qui rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-On allait, enfin je veux dire, on _va_ étudier, maman, répondit sérieusement Harry sans oser lever le regard vers Draco.

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas compris le message cacher des sous-entendus de Lily, quelque chose comme "_Utilisez des préservatifs, les enfants. Même sans le risque d'avoir des enfants, il existe toujours le problème des MST_"

Sirius revint de la cuisine avec deux cannettes de bière et en tendit une à Harry.

-Ce n'est pas la meilleure, mais au moins elle est bien fraîche.

James enleva la canette de la main de son ami.

-Ils vont étudier, Sirius, il vaut mieux qu'ils restent sobre.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dire s'il y avait un sous-entendu dans la phrase ou pas. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à ses parents sur le fait qu'il soit gay, mais... Les parents ont cette boule de cristal qui font qu'ils sont au courant de tout.

-Étudier? Argh! Et moi qui pensais que les jeunes de nos jours savaient bien profiter de la vie, râla Sirius avant de boire dans sa canette.

-Il est terrible! Dit Lily en souriant.- Allez-y, aller étudier, ne perdez pas de temps avec nous, trois vieux ennuyants.

-Hum, content de vous avoir revus, Mr et Mme Potter, dit Draco et il regarda Sirius, incertain.

-Ouais, j'ai compris, ne gaspille pas ta salive avec moi, gamin, je sais que c'est toujours un plaisir pour qui que ce soit de revoir ma petite bouille, dit Sirius en rigolant.

Harry se mit une main devant les yeux et balança la tête avant de pousser Draco vers les escaliers.

oOoOoOoOoO

-J'en peux plus. Ne me demande plus rien! Je ne sais pas! S'exclama Draco en posant la tête sur son bras, posé sur le dos de la chaise de l'ordinateur.

Harry était couché dans son lit et, après une session de questions-réponses, le blond ne voyait plus que des poumons valser devant ses yeux.

-Draco, on est là depuis même pas une heure, dit Harry en baissant son livre sur son ventre.

Il regarda l'image de pure paresse que le blond donnait. Il avait de fins traits et _presque_ délicats, si ce n'est son air supérieur et taquin qu'il portait toujours. Harry perdit la notion du temps en observant Draco, comme s'il étudiait la théorie de la relativité et non pas l'anatomie humaine.

Draco leva la tête et ses iris bleu croisèrent ceuxs émeraudes de Harry. Harry avait un regard... _différent_. Un regard que Draco ne su pas directement déchiffrer, le brun détourna rapidement le regard et se concentra sur son livre; les joues légèrement rouges.

-Qu'est-ce qui a Harry? Demanda Draco en rétrécissant les yeux.

Pourquoi, diable, Harry _rougissait_?

Harry le regarda avec une fausse expression de confusion et d'innocence, qui ne trompa pas une seconde Draco.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qui a? Ah, regarde, McGonagall a insinué quelque chose sur l'étroitesse interne des os. Je suis sur qu'elle va demander ce que...

-A quoi tu pensais? T'es _rouge_, Harry, le coupa le blond, se disant que Harry était nul en changement de conversation.

Qui s'importait avec ce qui pourrait tomber au test quand son meilleur ami semble cacher quelque chose?

Harry avala difficilement et se mordit la partie interne de la joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire? Qu'il se demandait ce que Draco penserait du fait d'étudier l'anatomie en vrai? Harry respira une grande bouffée d'air et reprit le contrôle. S'il voulait que leur amitié réussisse, il devait arrêter de pense a des choses pareilles. Draco aimait les filles. _Filles_! _Astoria's_! Des blondes, avec de la poitrine, avec de délicates mains, parfaites pour les massages. Si Harry essayait de fait un massage à Draco, il finirait sans doute par lui casser une ou deux cotes.

Harry s'assit et regarda Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses si on allait voir Pansy à l'hôpital tantôt? Demanda-t-il soudainement et la question prit Draco de court.

-Je pense qu'elle apprécierait, dit-il, son expression de curiosité donnant place à de l'inquiétude.

Harry sourit.

-Je pensais. Nous sommes dans le second quadrimestre d'université, je crois qu'on pourrait déjà servir à quelque chose. Qui sait... visiter quelques crèches, ou asiles, tu sais, faire des check-up sur ces personnes, suggéra Harry, comme si de rien était.

Il avait longuement penser à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Pansy, sur le fait que Draco voulait réellement aider les personnes, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre à cause de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, pour ce que son père attendait de lui et pour le poids que le nom Malfoy avait dans les affaires, celles-ci étant au-dessus de toute autre préoccupation. Harry voulait aider Draco à se trouver, parce que lui aussi, depuis qu'il avait choisit de devenir médecin, voulait aider tout ceux qui avaient besoin d'un coup de main ou d'un peu d'attention.

La confusion dans les yeux de Draco était visible. Draco était la personne qui faisait passer le plus de choses par un simple regard qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Le visage, les gestes et les mots étaient insignifiants à côté de l'intensité du regard de son ami. Et maintenant ces pupilles étaient dilatées, regardant fixement Harry, pendant que Draco comprenait peu à peu ce que Harry essayait de faire. Mais il était un Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Alors, avec toute la courtoisie du monde, Draco lui répondit:

-Mais c'est quoi ça pour une idée, Harry?

Presque un Lord.

Le brun secoua les épaules et se tourna vers ses livres.

-C'était juste une idée, dit-il simplement.

Harry savait comme il devait agir avec Draco et il s'amusa en voyant l'inquiétude du blond qui, depuis quelques minutes, était sur le point de manger ses lèvres tellement il les mordait. Il lâcha un petit soupir.

Harry fit un "_huuum?_" désintéressé.

-Je pense que, si ça te tiens tellement à coeur, on pourrait le faire. Tu sais, seulement parce que _tu_ le veux _vraiment_.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

-Bien sur, je le veux vraiment, ouais.

Draco se détendit sur la chaise et lui lança un regard remerciant. Il n'admettrait jamais à voix haute à quel point la petite attention de Harry était importante.

C'était étrange comment, en à peine quelques semaines, Harry pouvait le comprendre. Harry le faisait seulement parce qu'il le comprenait et s'en souciait. Il était différent de Blaise, qui se contentait de vaguement l'écouter pour finir par lui proposer une bière. Ou de Pansy, qui essayait de l'aider et n'y arrivait pas parce qu'elle trouvait que le plus simple et pratique serait d'accepter et de reprendre les affaires de son père. Pansy ne cherchait pas à se compliquer la vie, sur quoi que ce soit. Mais pas _lui_. Pas Harry. C'était tellement bon qu'il soit de retour. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter. _Toujours_.

-Et alors, comment c'était hier, chez Bletchkey, avec tes amis étranges? Sérieusement, Harry, tu ferais vraiment mieux d'améliorer ton entourage. Je sais bien que tu m'as moi, mais, Weasley et la lunatique? Sans blague? Et _Bletchkey_, Draco cracha le dernier nom.

Harry leva les yeux. Certaines choses ne changent jamais, pensa-t-il.

-Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, c'était bien, tu sais comment c'est, de passer du temps avec les amis.

Draco marmonna.

-Perdre du temps, ouais.

Le brun ne répondit pas, s'étira et reprit son livre pour chercher le prochain sujet qu'ils pouvaient revoir mais il vit du coin de l'oeil que Draco cherchait une musique sur l'ordinateur. Il reconnu la mélodie d'une chanson de leur groupe préféré.

_**So why are you alone**_

_Alors pourquoi es-tu seul_

_**Wasting your time?**_

_Perdant ton temps?_

_**When you could be with me**_

_Alors que tu pourrais être avec moi_

_**Wasting your time?**_

_Perdant ton temps?_

Draco observa Harry sourire en coin sans quitter le livre des yeux. Draco croisa ses bras sur le dos de la chaise et y posa son menton tout en pensant que Harry avait une manière de faire complètement décontractée qui le rendait... _Attrayant_. Et _intéressant_.

Et c'était _tellemen_t bon qu'il soit de retour.

_**I'm a waste like you**_

_Je suis un gaspilleur comme toi_

_**With nothing else to do**_

_N'ayant rien d'autre à faire_

_**May I waste your time too?**_

_Puis-je perdre ton temps aussi?_

-Les fonctions du foie son différentes, parmi les plus importantes il y a..., commença Harry, et Draco leva les yeux en essayant de se réconcentré sur les explications du brun.

oOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la journée, vers 19h, Harry et Draco envoyèrent un message à Pansy. Le brune dit qu'elle était encore à l'hôpital et qu'ils pouvaient venir l'y rejoindre. Ils rangèrent alors leurs livres en essayant de se dépêcher, même si Cherry sautait sur Draco pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers. Draco trébucha presque mais Harry le retint. Cherry balança la queue pendant que Harry la réprimandait et s'en alla.

-Je déteste ce chat, râla Draco en levant la tête.- Elle me donne des allergies.

-Chatte. Et son nom est Cherry. Et, je pense, qu'elle ne t'aime pas vraiment non plus.

Draco ouvrit le porte de la maison et ils sortirent tous les deux. James, Lily et Sirius n'étaient plus à la maison et Harry préférait ne même pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Imaginer ses parents saouls à une fête des années septante, pendant que Sirius faisait le lasso avec sa chemise Hawaïenne, c'était très loin de ses images préférées.

-Tu crois? Waou, Harry, et moi qui croyait qu'elle voulait me donner un bisou d'au-revoir quand elle a sauté sur moi en essayant de m'arracher les yeux. Heureusement que tu m'as prévenu. _Vraiment_.

Harry l'ignora et rentra dans le Dodge. En peu de temps ils étaient parvenus à l'hôpital et courraient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre que Pansy leur avait donner. Il trouvèrent la fille penchée sur un lit, tenant le main d'une femme âgée qui dormait paisiblement.

En les voyant, Pansy se leva et marcha jusqu'à eux avant de les prendre dans ses bras sans un mot. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants puis la brune se recula, nettoyant ses larmes.

-Elle était tout pour moi, dit Pansy en souriant tristement alors que d'autres larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Elle _est_, Pansy. Agatha est encore parmi nous, dit Draco en nettoyant les larmes sur les joues de son amies.

Pansy nia de la tête.

-Il n'y a pas de solution. Elle est dans le coma. Le médecin nous a donné deux jours maximum, murmura la jeune fille avant de retourner auprès de sa grand-mère.

Harry et Draco la suivirent et s'assirent de part et d'autre de la jeune fille. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et il se dit que Pansy avait plus besoin de Draco que de lui. De toute façon, il serait là pour sa nouvelle amie, ne fusse que pour lui offrir son épaule.

-Elle n'était pas seulement une grand-mère, tu sais. C'était une amie, une confidente, mon porte bonheur. Je pourrais même dire qu'elle était comme un mère. La femme qui se dit être ma mère n'est rien à coté de Agatha.

Harry regarda son amie qui ne lâchait pas sa grand mère des yeux. C'était étrange de voir Pansy qui en temps normal était tellement raisonnable, le visage froid et fermé dans cet état. C'est incroyable comment certaines personnes construisent des murs autour d'eux et une fois que ces façades s'effondrent et bien des choses tellement naturelles, comme sentir de la douleur pour la perte de quelqu'un, devenaient tellement... Impressionnantes pour ceux qui se trouvent de l'autre côté de la façade.

Et Pansy était seulement une enfant perdue en ce moment. Harry serra la main de la jeune fille essayant de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort silencieux. Elle sourit légèrement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, ferma les yeux et reprit, peu à peu, une respiration normale.

-Prend soin d'elle, ok? Je dois aller à mon entrainement de natation, dit Draco contrarié de devoir laisser son amie.

Harry acquiesça.

-Je reste avec elle.

-Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer chez toi après?

-Je trouverai bien.

Draco hocha la tête, se retourna pour s'en aller et disparu de sa vision quand il tourna au fond du couloir. Harry regarda à ses cotés et vit Pansy, le regard vague.

-Merci d'être venu..., elle observa Harry et répondit à la question dans ses yeux.- Ne fait pas cette tête de psychologues à gazes. Je vais mieux.

-Psychologue à gazes?

Harry plissa le front et ses lunettes glissèrent jusqu'à la pointe de son nez.

Pansy rigola mais son rire était voilé de tristesse. Le visage de Pansy était gracieux. Ses traits étaient durs et fins, son nez était petit et fin, tout comme ses lèvres. Elle avait quelques tâches de rousseurs. Le tout faisant qu'elle avait un visage agréable.

Le brun était tellement distrait à regarder l'apparence de son amie qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle lui avait bien remit ses lunettes et s'était approchée de lui, se trouvant à quelques centimètres de l'embrasser. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit leurs lèvres se toucher. _Que diable?_

Il se recula avec délicatesse.

-Pansy, c'était quoi ça? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, ne réussissant pas à cacher sa surprise.

-Oh, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.- Oh, merde.

Chouette. Heureusement que je suis gay, pensa-t-il. Le cas contraire, il se serait inquiéter de recevoir un "_oh merde_" après avoir embrasser une fille.

Pansy recommença à pleurer, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Harry douta du fait que les pleurs soient pour le baiser. Simplement, tout... s'accumulait.

-Pansy... Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Comme je suis bête, dit-elle en hoquetant.- Pourquoi tu voudrais d'une fille comme moi, pas vrai? Qui ne peut même pas arrêter de pleurer! Mais quelle _merde_!

Harry lui attrapa les poignets, l'obligeant à le regarder. Dans ces moments là, l'insécurité d'une femmee était un poids.

-Pansy, ça n'a rien à voir. Pleurer dans ces moments, c'est bien, tu ne dois pas te sentir honteuse pour ça.

Harry se sentit presque comme un livre « mode-d'emploi » que même les soulards n'y prêtaient pas attention. Il était mauvais pour consoler les gens.

-Bien sur que j'en ai. Pleurer est synonyme de faiblesse. Pourquoi tu voudrais embrasser une faible, pas vrai? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton amer et triste.

Harry ne trouva pas juste de mentir à Pansy. Pas quand elle était dans cet état. Quand tout ce qu'elle avait cherché dans ce baiser, était un peu de réconfort.

-Pansy, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça! Écoute, tu te rappelles... Quand tu avais déduit que j'étais gay... Et bien, tu avais raison, dit-il avait un sourire du genre "_C'est pas génial? T'as un ami gay! héhé_"

Mais l'expression de la brune se transforma en une seconde et, durant un instant, Harry souhaita que ce soit lui qui pleurait et Pansy qui lui racontait qu'elle était lesbienne.

Ô vie compliquée.

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_

_**En voyant mes mails ce matin, j'en ai eu plusieurs pour cette histoire et je me suis sentie honteuse de ne plus avoir publié de chapitre depuis autant de temps. L'unif et tout ça on fait que.. Mais maintenant, c'est les vacances, je vais donc essayer d'en profiter et d'avance le plus possible dans cette traduction. **_

_**Je vous dis donc à très bientôt :D**_


	11. But a Lesson

_**-x- But a Lesson -x-**_

Harry se réveilla sans vraiment savoir où il était. Merde, il ne se rappelait même pas comment il était arrivé dans son propre lit.

Très consolateur. Vraiment.

Peut-être qu'après avoir dit la vérité à Pansy, elle lui avait donné un coup sur la tête, l'avait trainé jusque chez lui et coucher dans son li?

Il regarda autour de lui, se sentant inquiet tout d'un coup. Oh, personne. Il soupira, soulagé. Peu à peu son état léthargique de sommeil se dissipa et de plus en plus de souvenirs de sa soirée lui revinrent en mémoire.

Après avoir dit à Pansy qu'il était gay, elle l'avait regardé avec une terrible et effrayante expression de surprise, pour finir par recommencer à pleurer, ses pleurs se transformant en rires tellement elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle l'avait alors inviter à aller boire un verre dans un pub. Pansy voulait clairement oublier que sa grand-mère était dans un coma en phase terminale et également le fait qu'elle était intéressée par quelqu'un qui aimait les hommes autant qu'elle. Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas refuser l'invitation de quelqu'un qui venait de faire une crise de larmes et de rires presque simultanément. Alors il accepta, même si ça signifiait qu'il allait se réveiller avec une terrible migraine, alors qu'il avait un test d'anatomie dans quelques heures.

On dit que la meilleure solution pour la gueule de bois, est de boire encore plus de l'alcool, mais Harry préféra ne pas essayer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée d'aller _joyeux_ à l'école. Sauf s'il tenait à se faire remarquer et danser nu sur la table de la salle des professeurs.

Il marcha jusqu'à son armoire pour choisir quelques vêtements. La porte coulissante était à peine entrouverte. Il y glissa sa main et reçu un affectueux coup de griffe suivi d'une morsure.

-Aoutch, grogna-t-il en retirant sa main et il ouvrit complètement la porte.

Cherry s'étirait au-dessus de sa pile de chemises avec une expression fatiguée.

-Boule de poils sadique et cruelle, dit Harry.

Il prit une chemise, arrachant un miaulement de mécontentement à Cherry. Elle sauta de l'armoire et sortit de la pièce.  
>Harry alla prendre une douche. Il se rappela que les points de biochimie devaient surement déjà être sur le site de l'université, quelle joie.<p>

OOoOoOoOoO

-T'as déjà été voir ta note? Demanda Draco en regardant Harry.

Le brun se massait les tempes avec une main ne semblant pas être dans un bon jour. Draco s'inquiéta. Il n'avait quand même pas raté son examen à ce point? Il ne voulait pas que Harry rate, ils auraient moins de cours ensemble sinon.

-Ah, non, je préfère ne pas aller la regarder tant que ce mal de tête perdure, dit le brun en regardant vers le haut comme s'il demandait à Dieu qu'il lui donne une aspirine.  
>-Qu'est-ce que t'as fais hier? Demanda Draco d'un ton accusateur.- T'as fais la fête, un jeudi?<p>

Harry sourit de manière coupable.  
>Par Merlin, Harry n'avait-il pas de limites? Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami seul une seule seconde qu'il trouvait directement un moyen de faire des bêtises.<p>

-Pour ma défense, commença Harry en bombant le torse mais il s'arrêta.

Quoi pour sa défense?

-Oui? L'encouragea le blond.

Il s'arrêta à un feu et se tourna vers Harry, un bras poser sur le volant. Harry regarda les sourcils froncés de Draco. C'était tellement sensuel... Il se racla la gorge.

-Heu, j'étais obligé d'y aller. Pansy avait besoin d'un réconfort alcoolisé, expliqua Harry en entrelaçant les doigts de ses mains sur ses genoux.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et démarra, le feu étant passer au vert.

-Encore un truc dont je dois me préoccupé. Comment j'ai fais pour trouver deux organismes monocellulaires pareils comme amis, hein?

Harry regarda le blond, outré, mais finit par lui faire un grand sourire.

-Organismes monocellulaires que tu adores.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'admettre à voix haute ce genre de choses compromettantes, même si elles étaient complètement vraies.

-Hum. J'y penses… Merci d'avoir pris soin de Pansy hier. Même si je pense que l'amenée boire ne puisse pas vraiment être considéré comme «prendre soin», le taquina le blond, s'arrêtant dans le parking de l'université.

Harry descendit de la voiture et ils marchèrent tous les deux vers leur salle de cours. Harry mit les mains dans ses poches, pensif.  
>Draco regarda Harry, intrigué. Le brun était soudainement devenu sérieux, son visage reflétant de la mélancolie.<br>C'était étrange de voir Harry dans cet état, lui qui passait la plupart du temps à sourire à tout le monde comme un bienheureux. Il avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Le voyant comme ça, Draco le trouva… Fascinant? Enchanteur?  
>Le blond se figea à cause de ses pensées et dévia le regard du visage de Harry. Pourquoi, diable, avait-il de telles pensées envers un <em>garçon<em>?

-Pansy et toi êtes amis depuis longtemps, pas vrai? Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour elle, dit soudainement Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Draco regarda, comme hypnotisé, la lèvre qui devenait rouge à force d'être mordue mais il secoua la tête, rejetant l'image au plus profond de son esprit.

-Oui. Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps. Pansy, Blaise et moi étions inséparables. Je veux dire, on fait encore pas mal de choses ensemble, mais quand on était au collège, on était ensemble presque 24heures sur 24, dit Draco avec un sourire nostalgiques, sans comprendre le sourire triste de son ami.

-J'aurais aimé passé ce temps à tes côtés aussi, murmura Harry d'un ton presque inaudible.

Mais Draco l'entendit et le regarda affectueusement. Des souvenirs d'enfance resurgirent comme des flash devant ses yeux.  
>Draco passa un bras au dessus des épaules de son ami et sourit.<p>

-Oui, mais maintenant nous avons tout le temps du monde pour récupérer les années de perdues, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il en secouant Harry pour l'animer.

Et ça fonctionna. Harry revint à l'état de bienheureux et montra ses dents dans un grand sourire.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il et il passa également un bras sur les épaules du blond.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry regarda sa feuille, essayant de se concentrer, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut des petites lettres qui dansaient et se secouaient en lui souriant. Quoi que les lettres ne pouvaient pas vraiment sourire.  
>Il cligna les yeux, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision. Le pire c'est qu'il avait beaucoup étudier pour cette épreuve, tout la semaine en fait, et pas que le jour précédent avec Draco.<br>Il regarda le blond. Il n'arrêtait pas d'écrire, semblant tranquille et sur de lui. Il soupira. Au moins Draco allait réussir et ça le fit se sentir moins nerveux.  
>Il se retourna alors vers Ron. Le roux mordillait son crayon. Il avait les oreilles toutes rouges. Mauvais signe. Contrairement à Hermione, Ron n'était pas vraiment une tête, même s'il faisait quand même des efforts. Harry craignait pour la bourse d'étude de son ami.<br>Pansy n'était pas venue aujourd'hui et Harry espérait qu'elle avait réussi à avoir une autorisation pour passer le test un autre jour.  
>Environ quarante minutes plus tard, Harry remit sa feuille, ne se relisant même pas pour ne pas voir le combien lamentable il avait été, et il sortit de la salle. Il avait été le troisième à remettre sa feuille et la plupart des étudiants étaient toujours occupés à écrire, même s'il leur restait encore trente minutes.<br>Au moins, il avait plus de temps libre maintenant, pensa-t-il en marchant dans le couloir, essayant de voir le bon côté de la vie.

-Harry!

Quelqu'un l'appela et Harry se retourna pour voir qui c'était.

-Oh, salut Milo, le salua-t-il, se sentant misérable.

C'est à peine s'il se souvenait de l'existence de Milo tellement il avait été occupé avec Draco et Pansy.  
>La vérité était qu'il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'avoir quelque chose avec Milo, autre que de l'amitié. Il était génial et embrassait vraiment bien mais, c'était injuste de continuer comme ça alors que son esprit était toujours concentrer sur un certain blond.<p>

-T'avais un test aujourd'hui, non? Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda le garçon.

Ils commencèrent à marcher sans destination. Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

-Dans la meilleure des hypothèses, j'ai la moitié, mais tant que je réussi dans la branche en fin d'année, ça ne me dérange pas.  
>-Hum, ne laisse pas Hermione t'entendre parler comme ça, rigola Milo.<p>

Harry acquiesça en riant et, inattentifs, ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux baraqués qui se dirigeaient vers eux.  
>L'un d'eux bouscula Milo contre les casiers où les élèves gardaient leurs affaires.<br>Harry sursauta et se baissa pour aider Milo.

-Cette université n'a pas été faite pour des tapettes comme toi, _Bletchkey_! Cracha l'un des deux alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en rigolant.

Harry se leva pour les rattrapés, même si ça signifiait qu'il allait finir avec une jambe cassés ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, peu importe. Mais Milo lui retint le bras.

-Non, se contenta-t-il de dire en se levant.

Harry s'énerva avec le manque de réaction de l'autre. Comment ça, non? Alors il allait laisser deux idiots, qui partageaient surement un seul neurone, le traiter de cette manière sans rien faire? Milo comprit l'agitation de Harry et soupira.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'aller les affrontés, Harry. Tu vas seulement gagner quelques cotes cassées. Et en plus, ça terminerait avec ta popularité, dit Milo en se remettant à marcher.

Cette fois-ci, Harry le retint par le bras, obligeant Milo à le regarder.

-Au diable ma popularité! Comment tu peux agir comme si c'était quelque chose de normal?

Milo fit un mince sourire et lui lança un regard significatif. Harry se sentit comme s'il avait deux ans et qu'il demandait pourquoi le ciel était bleu.

-Parce que ça l'est, Harry. La plupart des personnes ne sont pas prêtes à accepter l'homosexualité, et tu le sais très bien. Et évidement que si, tu t'inquiètes pour ta popularité. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien je ne veux pas que ses deux idiots s'en prennent à toi aussi. Tu crois vraiment que j'aime bien d'être poursuivi par ces imbéciles d'ingénierie et par tes arrogants d'amis de médecine? Bien sur que non, mais ça n'avancerait à rien que j'aille la-bas, que je casse quelques nez pour finir par être renvoyé.

-Quoi? Ceux de médecine? Qui...? Demanda Harry, sentant son pouls s'accélérer.

Ça ne pouvait pas être... Draco... Si? En y réfléchissant bien, le brun se souvint qu'il voyait toujours ces deux imbéciles manger à la table de Draco.

-Ah, oublie, viens, on va profiter du fait que la cantine soit vide, dit Milo en changeant de sujet.

Harry le suivit, mais il n'était pas prêt de laisser tomber cette conversation.

-Draco... t'a déjà fais quelque chose de ce genre? Demanda-t-il en suivant Milo.

Le garçon soupira, mal à l'aise avec la question, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Il est ton ami, je ne veux pas parler sur ça, dit Milo en fixant un point devant lui.

Harry eut une boule au ventre. Ça ne pouvait pas être la vérité.

-Il n'est pas ce genre de personne, dit-il sans grande conviction, ce qui arracha un autre soupire à Milo.

-Si t'en es certain, tu devrais lui dire la vérité et voir comment il va réagir; là tu aurais ta réponse. Mais ne me mêle pas à ça, je ne veux pas être le responsable de la fin de votre amitié. J'ai déjà eu des problèmes avec lui, oui, mais on a pas besoin de ressasser ce qui s'est passé.

Harry fronça le nez. Des fois, Milo était beaucoup trop mature. Il trouvait toujours que ça aurait été mieux s'il avait essayé de donner une leçon aux deux imbéciles. Il avait déjà pris quelques cours de Muai Thaï avant en plus.

Malgré tout, Milo avait raison. Il valait mieux qu'il raconte tout à Draco avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Si Draco le considérait vraiment comme son ami, il laisserait peut-être les préjugés de côté. Peut-être qu'il n'existait même pas de préjugé. Un jour, il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas de problème avec ça, non? Ou est-ce qu'il lui avait menti?

-Hum, oui, je suppose que tu as raison, marmonna Harry, pensif, en se servant une assiette d'une substance étrange qui mélangeait viande et légumes.

-Tu vas le lui dire? Demanda Milo en grimaçant devant la nourriture.

-Oui, aujourd'hui même.

Il devait savoir jusqu'à quel point son amitié avec Draco pouvait aller. Même Ron l'avait facilement accepter. Comment réagirait son ami d'enfance?

oOoOoOoOoO

-Alors, Harry, ça a été ton teste de biochimie? Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à leur table.

Harry et Milo avaient déjà fini de manger tandis que Ron avalait la nourriture sans même la mâcher. Il arrivait à être encore plus affamé après les testes qu'en temps normal.

-Ron, grâce à Dieu, a réussi à avoir un huit et demi. Tu sais, les boursiers doivent arriver à la fin de chaque semestre avec soixante-cinq pourcent en chaque branche, précisa la jeune fille.

Ron la regarda, offensé, ce qui était une vision étrange car ses joues étaient remplies de nourriture.

-Grâce à Dieu? Grâce à moi! Je n'ai jamais autant étudier de ma vie, dit Ron en baissant la tête, fatigué.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel du genre: "_Il n'a même pas étudié deux heures_!". Le pire c'est que Harry la croyait.

-Harry ne veut pas parler parce qu'il a probablement eu un grand et rond petit zéro, déduisit Luna en faisant de sa nourriture un bonhomme souriant.

Harry eut envie de détruire la petite oeuvre d'art de son amie mais il se dit que ce serait infantile de le faire. Peut-être que ce serait plus mature de lui tirer les tresses.

Hermione sorti un notebook de son sac et le posa sur la table.

-Allé, Harry, c'est quoi ton identifiant? Je vais voir ta note, demanda-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Pauvre Ron.

-Quoi? Gémit Harry, riant nerveusement.- Arrête avec ça, Mione, je regarderai chez moi.

Hermione resta sérieuse, le regardant fixement.

-Mec, elle ne va pas abandonner, dit Milo en appuyant un coude sur la table.

-Il a raison, Harry, dit Ron en terminant une cuisse de poulet.

Harry regarda Luna et Neville à la recherche d'un peu de soutien, mais les deux haussèrent les épaules.

Et il appelait ça des amis. Franchement.

-Ah okey. C'est... Valléedesmerveilles, dit rapidement Harry et ses joues rougirent.

-Quoi, Harry? Je n'ai pas compris, demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira.

-Vallée des merveilles, répéta-t-il totalement rouge.

Ron s'étouffa et commença à rire. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux pendant qu'il se couchait presque sur la table tellement il riait. Même Mione semblait retenir son rire. Milo regardait par terre, essayant de paraitre neutre/

-Vous voulez bien arrêter? J'aimais bien ce dessin animés, ok? Dit Harry embarrassé.

-Moi aussi. Encore aujourd'hui je le regarde, le taquina Ron en rigolant.

-Vraiment? J'ai les épisodes à la maison, si tu veux? Demanda Luna.- Et toi, Harry, tu veux?

Et elle parlait sérieusement... Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le cri que lâcha Hermione fut plus rapide.

-Six et demi, Harry? Seulement six et demi?

Les joues de la jeune fille devenaient dangereusement rouges et, tout d'un coup, Harry ne trouva plus sûr de rester à la même table qu'elle.

Il se leva d'un bond et regarda vers la table de Draco. Il avait déjà fini de manger.

-Ah c'est vrai, je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je vous vois demain, dit-il pressé.

-Harry! L'appela Hermione avec un ton qui disait "_On a pas encore fini!_".

Il courut jusqu'à Draco et le tira par le bras, renversant presque le blond de sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Harry? Demanda Draco avec une grimace pendant qu'il se faisait trainer en dehors du réfectoire.

-On y va, on rentre plus tôt. On va en profiter et aller dans les endroits que t'as dit, dit le brun, déterminé.

Ils n'avaient pas cours le vendredi après-midi, mais en général, ils restaient quand même tout le début de l'après-midi à l'université.

-Ah, ok, mais t'aurais quand même pu me laisser dire au revoir aux autres, non? Demanda le blond.

-Non.

-Comment ça, non?

-Ben, non.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. _Potter's_. Tous des étranges.

oOoOoOoOoO

-C'est ici? Demanda Harry en se penchant pour pouvoir voir la maison de la fenêtre de la voiture.

-Oui. Viens, on va se présenter et demander en quoi on peut aider, dit le blond en sortant de la Dodge.

Harry en fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, cote à cote, à regarder la maison.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans celle-ci, Harry sentit un pincement au coeur. Il s'arrêtèrent à la réception. L'endroit avait vraiment besoin d'être rénové.

Une femme qui devait avoir dans les septante ans, les cheveux noirs attachés dans un chignon et des lunettes rectangulaires les regarda avec curiosité de l'autre côté du balcon, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu de jeunes, bien vêtus, rentrer par cette porte.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et voici mon ami Harry Potter. Nous sommes étudiants en médecine à l'Imperial College et nous somme ici comme bénévoles, dit Draco de manière formelle.

-Oui, vous savez, on ne sait pas encore beaucoup de choses, mais on peut faire des check-up aux enfants. On peut trouver des médicaments. Analyser leur poids et nutrition, expliqua Harry en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Mais quelle bonne nouvelle. Vous êtes plus que bienvenus. Toute aide est la bienvenue en ces temps difficiles. Venez, je vais vous montrer les lieux, dit la dame.- Ah en fait, mon nom est Emma.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et suivirent la gentille dame.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Cria Draco de l'autre côté du réfectoire.

Harry tenait un enfant, qui devait avoir maximum quatre ans, en dessous des bras, le soulevant dans l'air. Le petit garçon, même s'il criait pour que Harry le lâche, semblant vraiment s'amuser.

Les enfants avaient entre trois et huit ans. D'après ce que Emma leur avait dit, ils étaient tous enfants de parents pauvres qui passaient tout leur temps à travailler, et n'avaient nul part où laisser les enfants durant la journée. Certains parents ne venaient que rarement chercher leur enfants, les laissant durant plusieurs jours à la crèche. Il n'y avait pas assez de puéricultrices, l'argent qu'elle recevait du gouvernement ne suffisait même pas pour la moitié des enfants dont elle s'occupait. Il manquait des médicaments, des jouets, et elle devait se démenée pour nourrir tout le monde.

Harry et Draco décidèrent d'adopter la crèche et essayer de faire leur possible pour aider.

Draco marcha jusqu'à Harry et croisa les bras devant la scène.

-Tonton Draco! Aide-moi, il m'ennuie, s'exclama le garçon, la tête en bas.

-Mensonge, c'est lui qui a commencer, lui garanti Harry en balançant une fois encore le petit garçon qui lâcha un cri surexcité.

-Mon Dieu, Harry, quel est ton âge mental, sérieux? Demanda le blond en prenant les bras tendus du petit garçon.

Harry lâcha le petit garçon qui se mit directement debout et commença à tourner autour d'eux.

-Encore!

-Il aimait bien, se défendit Harry.

Il passèrent la journée avec les enfants pour qu'ils s'habituent à eux. Ils les pesèrent, les mesurèrent, firent un check-up complet à chaque enfant vérifiant ce qui n'allait pas. Il trouvèrent alors des symptômes de grippe, d'otite, d'anémie, de rougeole,...

Draco était le plus sérieux des deux avec les enfants, même s'il montrait de l'inquiétude à leur sujet. Harry par contre, s'amusait et jouait avec eux. S'il avait quelque centimètres en moins, il pourrait facilement se faire passer pour l'un d'eux. Tous les deux semblaient se compléter en tant que médecins, le sérieux et le rigolo qui mettait les enfants en confiance.

A la fin de la journée, épuisés, il dirent au revoir à tout le monde en promettant de revenir le plus vite possible avec des provisions. Ce n'est que dans la voiture que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait encore quelque chose de sérieux dont il devait parler avec le blond.

-C'est incroyable d'abandonné des endroits pareils, s'indigna Draco.- Je vais en parler avec mon père. J'ai une idée pour qu'il nous aide avec les médicaments et tout ça.

-Hum, dit Harry nerveux.

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait aborder le sujet?

"_Mais oui, c'est clair, le gouvernement devrait faire plus attention aux endroits pareils. Ah, oui, j'allais oublié; je t'avais dis que j'étais gay, pas vrai? Non mais c'est juste pour être sur_"

Décidément, non, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Quoi qu'il en soi, il se tourna vers le blond.

-Draco, je dois te dire quelque chose.

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_

_**Et voila encore un petit chapitre.. A partir du prochain, les choses sérieuses commencent! :)**_

_**Oh et si ma façon d'écrire vous semble dérangeante, j'en suis désolée. Je n'ai pas de Beta du coup l'orthographe et la formulation de phrase peuvent devenir hard...**_


	12. Learned in Time

_**-x- Learned in Time -x-**_

_-Draco, je dois te dire quelque chose._

Harry resta à regarder le blond, mordant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure. Mon Dieu, que c'était difficile! La peur du rejet serra le coeur du brun.

Draco l'observa du coin de l'oeil.

-Vas-y, Harry, je t'écoutes.

Harry avala d'un coup sec et joua avec ses main, qui devenaient de plus en plus moites.

-Bien, je... C'est que..., commença le garçon totalement déconcentré mais le portable de Draco sonna.

Harry soupira de soulagement, se demandant si cette interruption était une bénédiction ou s'il devait jeter le portable par la fenêtre.

-Attend, dit le blond en sortant le portable de sa poche pour regarder l'écran.- C'est Pansy, dit-il avant de répondre.

Directement l'expression indifférente de Draco changea pour de l'inquiétude.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on passe, t'es sure?

Harry se pencha vers le blond, essayant d'entendre quelque chose. Draco soupira.

-D'accord, je le préviendrai. Ça va aller pour toi? Hum... Okay. Salut.

Il raccrocha.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Harry.

-La grand mère de Pansy est morte mais elle ne veut voir personne pour l'instant. Elle voulait juste que je prévienne le professeur Lupin qu'elle ne pourra pas présenter son travail demain.

Le blond soupira.

-Ça va aller pour elle? Demanda Harry, oubliant presque ce qu'il avait prévu de faire quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Pansy est forte, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce que t'avais à me dire en fait?

Harry se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment et il se rappela d'un autre sujet qui l'avait tracassé plus tôt dans la journée.

-Ce matin, tes deux brutes d'amis ont bousculé Milo contre les armoires..., commença-t-il mais Draco renifla et fit une grimace.

-Quoi? Tu veux que j'intervienne pour ton ami? Tu peux oublier, Harry. Premièrement parce que je ne contrôle pas Vincent et Gregory et deuxièmement parce que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le faire, continua Draco en serrant son volant.

-Parce qu'il est gay? Insista Harry en levant un sourcil.

-Parce que je n'aime pas _Bletchkey_. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, je veux juste qu'il aille au diable, dit Draco un peu hors de lui.

Harry le regarda surpris. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qui c'était vraiment passé entre ces deux la?

-Il m'a dit que vous aviez eu des problèmes dans le passé, dit Harry en essayant d'arracher quelques informations à son ami.

Draco fit une grimaça, s'imaginant surement tout ce qu'il pouvait faire subir à Milo.

-Et il t'a raconté _quel_ était ce problème? Demanda sarcastiquement Draco.

-Non! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Encouragea Harry, essayant de savoir ce qui c'était passé tellement il mourait de curiosité.

-En résumé, Milo et moi étions amis au collège jusqu'à ce que des rumeurs courent comme quoi il était gay. Il m'avait appelé le jour avant pour me le dire, du coup il a cru que c'était moi qui l'avait raconter à tout le monde. Comme vengeance, il a dit au collège entier qu'on s'était embrassé et... des choses comme ça. La nouvelle est arrivée aux oreilles de mon père, évidement, et tu peux imaginer à quel point il a voulu me voir mort ce jour-là. Alors Vincent et Gregory ont menacé Milo pour qu'il dise la vérité à tout le monde, termina Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.- Et non, Harry, je n'avais rien dit, compléta le blond en voyant l'interrogation du brun.

Harry s'assit contre le dos de son siège, assimilant l'information. Il ne voyait pas Milo comme étant quelqu'un qui racontait des bobards pour se venger. Ca faisait tellement... Fille commère.

Mais, si c'était la vérité, il ne pouvait pas continuer avec Milo. Mieux, il ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Mais avant, il avait besoin d'entendre les deux versions de l'histoire. Harry s'imagina un tribunal, écoutant la version de l'histoire de Draco et de Milo. Il était la voix de la sagesse.

-Alors, tu trouves toujours que _Bletchkey_ est quelqu'un de génial? Ironisa Draco.- Je t'avais dis de ne pas trainer avec quelqu'un comme lui..., grommela doucement Draco.

Harry se disait que ça ressemblait à de la jalousie et il sourit malicieusement. Draco jaloux de lui? Ah, quel monde magnifique et heureux ce serait.

-On va où? Demanda Harry, regardant de manière époustouflée les maisons des rues qu'ils traversaient.

-Chez moi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit le blond, calme.

Harry failli se casser le cou tellement il se tourna rapidement vers Draco.

-Quoi? Mais...

-Si t'as peur de mon père, tu peux être tranquille, il n'est pas en ville.- le blond lui fit un sourire en coin.- Je ne savais pas que t'étais peureux à ce point, Harry. Je pensais que t'aimais prendre quelques risques...

Harry trouva que la température de la voiture avait augmenter en une seconde, mais il préféra accuser l'air-conditionné de la voiture, regardant méchamment le dispositif.

-Et j'aime bien, rétorqua Harry en mettant ses mains derrière la tête de manière relaxée. Mais seulement si ça en vaut la peine...

Quand Draco arrêta la voiture devant l'une des bâtisses du quartier, Harry se dit que l'impression qu'on avait quand on était petit que les choses paraissaient plus grandes qu'elle ne l'étaient, était fausse. Les Malfoy, en déménageant de la ville portuaire, avaient décider d'acheter une maison encore plus grande qu'avant.

Premièrement parce que la distance entre la grille et la maison était plus grande que celle d'un terrain de foot et Harry se dit qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas qu'elle était l'idée des personnes riches de vouloir autant de grandeur. Deuxièmement parce qu'il se sentit presque comme un sans-abris quand il rentra dans l'énorme garage, remplis de voitures plus chères les unes que les autres, de la famille Malfoy. Et pour finir, il ne se trouva pas digne de rentrer dans ce lieu remplie de tapisseries, de tableaux et de beaux meubles qui devaient couter plus cher que le salaire d'une vie entière de beaucoup de personnes.

Harry regarda bouche bée le hall d'entrée et Draco le tira par la manche.

-Pas besoin de baver, Harry, tu vas encore faire une flaque dans mon salon, dit Draco en trainant Harry vers l'étage du haut.

Harry regarda rapidement s'il n'avait quand même pas laisser tomber une goute de salive par terre. Heureusement, non, et il se senti fier de son auto-contrôle.

Draco guida Harry à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte et l'ouvre avec un sourire arrogant, comme s'il voyait déjà la réaction de Harry quand il rentrerait dans sa chambre: la bouche grande ouverte, totalement émerveillé. Ce qui, en effet, fut le cas.

-Waouh, je peux habiter en dessous de ton lit? Demanda Harry en observant la chambre.

Elle faisait cinq fois la taille de la sienne, avait une grande fenêtre au fond, une salle de bain, un lit double qui pouvait facilement accueillir une famille de huit enfants, une armoire noire qui serait le cauchemar de tous les enfants qui avaient peur des monstres imaginaires et pour finir, un bureau qui devait être plus grand que celui du premier ministre.

-Oublie, je ne veux pas entendre tes ronflements durant la nuit, répliqua Draco en fermant la porte.

Harry fit une grimace. Il allait répondre qu'il ne ronflait pas mais il s'arrêta. Il n'en était pas sûr.

Harry alla jusqu'à l'ordinateur pendant que Draco se jetait sur son lit, semblant épuisé. Et il l'était, la journée avec les enfants l'avait complètement lessivé.

-Alors, ça a été ton test de biochimie? Demanda Harry qui vérifiait sa note, on ne sait jamais si Harmione lui faisait une blague, même s'il savait que c'était peu probable.

Et oui, le six et demi continuait là, le narguant. Désespérant, pensa Harry.

-J'ai eu neuf, dit Draco en détruisant les espoirs de Harry d'avoir un peu de soutien dans sa propre tragédie.- Et toi? Demanda le blond, s'étirant comme un chat sur son lit.

Harry le regarda du coin de l'oeil et se ré-concentra sur son écran, cherchant quelque chose sur internet qui pouvait être intéressant.

-Six et demi, murmura le brun en baissant la tête, se sentant misérable.

Draco ne l'aida pas vraiment car il se mit à rigoler.

-Comment t'as fais pour avoir ça, Harry? Demanda le blond en se couchant sur son flan, son coude appuyer sur son lit.

Harry tourna la chaise vers le blond, croisant les bras.

-Ben... Je n'avais rien dormi cette nuit la, j'étais dans les vapes et complètement mort de fatigue... Quand j'ai pris ma feuille, je l'ai regardée et elle m'a regardé... Je lui ai dit: "je suis fatigué", là elle m'a répondu: "écris quelque chose". Et voila, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu le six et demi, expliqua le brun, comme si c'était logique.

Draco ne su pas retenir son rire, et se demanda comment il avait pu trouver un ami aussi fêlée que Harry. En nettoyant ses larmes, Draco se releva, s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Tu sais, si tu continues à avoir des notes aussi basses, tu devrais penser à faire des activités extra à la faculté. Tu pourrais faire de la natation aussi... Suggéra le blond.

Harry n'eu même pas besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet. Après tout, il verrait Draco seulement en maillot trois fois par semaine. Que demander de plus? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas penser avant?

-Tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Harry, distrait, cherchant toujours une musique.

Draco se perdit encore une fois à regarder Harry. C'était tellement facile de l'aimer. Le brun était amusant, rassurant et voyait toujours tout du bon côté. Et il adorait sa compagnie, même plus que la compagnie de Pansy et Blaise, mais ça il ne le crierait pas sur les toits. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir parce qu'il se sentait confus, mais quand Harry lui faisait d'énormes sourires, il sentait son coeur s'emballer sans une quelconque raison valable. Ou quand il touchait Harry, il sentait des fourmis et de la chaleur à l'endroit où il l'avait touché. Et il ne devrait décidément pas observer Harry de la manière dont il était occupé à le faire.

Frustré, Draco marcha jusqu'à son armoire et ouvrit la porte coulissant. Il se baissa pour chercher la raison pour laquelle il avait amené Harry ici. Il la trouva et en même temps, Harry mit une musique.

_**Here we go again, infatuation**_

_Et ça recommence encore, l'obsession_

_**Touches me just when I**_

_Me touche au moment où je_

_**Thought that it would end**_

_Pensais qu'elle était finie_

Draco se retourna en tenant l'objet et il comprit que Harry l'observait attentivement. Il marcha jusqu'à lui avait un sourire gêné. Harry écarquilla les yeux et se leva, comprenant ce que Draco tenait en main.

-Mon skate..., murmura le brun en tendant la main pour toucher le skate qu'il avait laisser devant le manoir de Draco il y a dix ans.- J'arriva pas à croire que tu l'as trouvé... et gardé surtout!

Draco se gratta la tête, sentant ses joues rougir. Pour l'amour de Dieu! Il rougissait? Maudit soit-il!

-Ouais, je... Je l'ai ramené quand j'ai déménagé et... Il est resté la, dit-il en se sentant vraiment idiot d'avoir montrer ça à Harry.

_**Oh but then again it seems**_

_Oh, mais cette fois encore tout semble_

_**Much more than that but**_

_Beaucoup plus fort que cela mais_

_**I'm not sure exactl what you're thinking**_

_Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu penses exactement_

Harry sourit et prit le skate. Si il avait encore des doutes sur leur amitié, maintenant il n'en avait plus aucun. C'était un tout petit geste, mais il était tellement spécial. Ce skate était comme le symbole de la fin de leur amitié quand Harry l'avait laissé devant le manoir du blond. Et maintenant, ce même skate, était comme le symbole de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'une amitié passagère.

_**Well, I toss and turn all night**_

_Bon, je m'agite, je tourne en rond toute la nuit_

_**Thinking of your ways of effection**_

_Pensant à ta manière d'aimer_

_**But to find that it's not different at all**_

_Mais constatant que rien n'a changé_

Draco regarda fixement Harry, alors que celui-ci regardait son skate, heureux. Harry était tellement idiot d'être impressionné pour quelque chose d'aussi petit, pensa le blond. Il observa les traits de son ami. Ses cheveux éternellement ébouriffés qui allaient bien avec sa personnalité. Les yeux verts les plus impressionnants que Draco n'avait jamais vu, brillants et remplis de sincérité. Et enfin, le contour des lèvres de Harry. Draco se mordit ses propres lèvres, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer.

_**I throw away my past mistakes**_

_J'efface mes erreurs passées_

_**And contemplate my future**_

_Et regarde vers l'avenir_

_**That's when I say...**_

_Alors c'est là que je dis_

_**What the Hey!**_

_On s'en fou!_

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco, sur le point de le remercier, mais il perdit le fil de ses pensées. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches, et Harry sentit l'air lui manquer. Il devait se reculer de Draco où il finirait par faire une bêtise. Il avait les émotions à fleur de peau et il ne pourait plus répondre de rien. Mais avant que Harry puisse agir, leur regard se croisèrent, et il sentit ses muscles se figé. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il pouvait entendre le _tum-tum _dans sa poitrine.

_**Would I last forever?**_

_Est-ce que je suis insuable?_

_**You and I together, hand and hand**_

_Toi et moi ensemble, main dans la main_

_**We run away (far away)**_

_Nous fuirons ( très loin)_

Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraitre, Draco se rapprocha de Harry. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, sinon il ne serait pas sur le point de se pencher et fermer lentement les yeux en sentant la respiration chaude et rapide de Harry sur son visage. Ses pulsions avaient pris le dessus. Et il ne voulait pas regretter de savoir comment c'était d'embrasser Harry Potter. Même s'il était rejeté, et l'idée le blessait, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il irait jusqu'au bout.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui ce passait, mais quand il sentit les lèvres de Draco se poser légèrement sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux et lâcha le skate qui tomba sur le sol.

_**I'm in for nasty weather**_

_Je suis dans un sal temps_

_**But I'll take whatever you can**_

_Mais ke prendrai tout ce que tu peux_

_**Give that comes my way (far away)**_

_Donner, ainsi va ma vie (très loin)_

Avant que Draco ne pense à se reculer, si vraiment il y avait pensé, Harry entoura le visage de Draco de ses mains, et intensifia le baiser. Harry sentait une vague de sensation diverses et délicieuse, et quand Draco entrouvrit ses lèvres, permettant à Harry d'y insérer sa langue, Harry sentit qu'il allait exploser et laissa échapper un gémissement. Il attira Draco encore plus près de lui.

Quand Draco se décida à, enfin, tenir Harry et utiliser ses mains qui étaient restée comme paralysées, ils étendirent le bruit de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait.

Avec un bond, ils s'éloignèrent et regardèrent, essoufflés et apeurés, vers la porte comme deux enfants prit en flagrant délit en plein milieu d'un bêtise. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentirent en voyant _qui_ était debout à l'entrée de la chambre.

-Draco... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Siffla Lucius avec les yeux qui brillaient de manière peu agréable.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_


	13. It's Something Unpredictable

_**-x- It's Something unpredictable -x-**_

_-Draco... qu'est-ce que ça signifie?_

Le côté suicidaire de Harry voulut répondre "Un baiser, Mr Malfoy, et des bons, maintenant, si vous permettez...", mais son côté raisonnable le fit regarder vers la fenêtre et il se demanda combien de mètre les séparaient du sol. Cela prouvait bien à quel point il lui manquait des neurones.

Narcissa apparut derrière Lucius, regardant de manière perdue l'ambiance lourd de la pièce.

-Père... Vous n'étiez... N'étiez-vous pas en voyage? Demanda Draco en regardant ses parents.

Harry quant à lui semblait paralysé.

Lucius fit quelques pas dans la chambre, ses yeux fixés sur son fils, ignorant complètement Harry; ce qui soulagea le brun. Cependant, il se dit qu'il n'aimerait vraiment pas être à la place de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucius? Demanda Narcissa avec un ton de mère inquiète.

-Ce qui se passe, Narcissa, c'est que je viens d'attraper _ton_ fils embrasser ce garçon! Dit Lucius, la voix remplie de dégout et d'indignation.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Draco lui lança un regard qui voulait dire: "_Ferme-la!_". Narcissa regarda son fils préoccupée.

-C'est vrai, Draco? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Tu penses que je mens, Narcissa? Que je mentirais sur le fait que notre fils soit une... Une _tapette_! Cracha Lucius et Harry vit que Draco serrait les poings, essayant de se contrôler.

Harry comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il imagina James lui parler de cette manière. Ça faisait mal.

Draco sourit sarcastiquement vers son père.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant, père? Me déshériter?

Harry se disait qu'il n'aidait vraiment pas à calmer les tensions, mais diable,que devait-on faire dans une situation pareille?

Lucius fit un pas vers son fils mais Narcissa le retint par le bras.

-J'aurais du faire ça à l'époque où tu n'étais qu'un pauvre drogué de merde. Ça m'éviterait d'avoir encore cette déception en plus, dit l'homme d'une voix qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et observa Draco qui fermait les yeux comme s'il ressentait une douleur physique. Les yeux de Narcissa se remplirent de larmes. Lucius avait touché un point sensible. C'était une plaie ouverte.

-Peut-être que tu préfèrerais que je sois dans un caniveau, drogué pendant que tu donnes tes réceptions à but intéressé, dit Draco avec un sourire sans humour.

Un sourire douloureux, pensa Harry.

-Et bien, je préfère avoir un fils drogué plutôt qu'un pd! S'exclma Lucius en faisant Narcissa sursauter.

-Chéri, s'il te plait.- Elle regarda Draco.- Draco, dis-moi, tu fais toute ces choses pour contrarier ton père? Chéri, nous sommes une famille, nous pouvons...

-Une famille? Une famille? S'exclama Draco.- C'est ça que tu penses quand t'es avec Dolohov dans ton lit?

Draco eu dur à avaler après avoir poser cette question et la tension dans la chambre augmenta d'un cran. Narcissa mit une main devant sa bouche et regarda Lucius de manière terrorisée. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, une expression estomaquée sur le visage. Harry sentit comme si une bombe à retardement avait été déclanchée.

-Narcissa? Demanda Lucius en observant son épouse, comme s'il espérait qu'elle démentisse cette information, mais l'expression choquée et perdue de la femme prouvèrent sa culpabilité et Lucius comprit que Draco lui avait dit la vérité.

-Lucius non... je n'ai...

Lucius leva la main pour frapper son épouse et celle-ci se recroquevilla.

-Père! Cria Draco et Lucius baissa sa main.

-Sortez de cette maison, dit Lucius en se tournant vers les deux garçons, essayant de contrôler sa voix.- Sortez immédiatement de cette maison! Cria-t-il.

Draco prit le poignet de Harry, prit les clés de sa voiture et commença à marcher vers la porte.

-Viens, Harry, dit-il.

Harry le suivit complètement perdu.

Avant de fermer la porte, Harry remarqua que Lucius avait les larmes aux yeux. Il pensa que l'homme n'était pas aussi dépourvu de sentiments que ce qu'il montrait.

Cette famille avait vraiment beaucoup de problèmes.

Il souhaita pouvoir aider, mais il ne dit rien durant tout le chemin.

Draco conduisait en serrant fort le volant, une expression froide qui ne laissait pas l'occasion à Harry d'en placer une.

Le brun se sentait confus, complètement perdu. Beaucoup d'évènements s'étaient passés en peu de temps. Le plus étonnant de tous était, bien sur, que Draco l'avait embrassé! Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres froides et lisses du blond contre les siennes, et il en frissonna. Après ça, la révélation comme quoi Draco... Avait eu des problèmes avec les drogues?

Il lança un regard inquiet vers son ami, mais Draco continuait de fixer la route, ignorant complètement Harry.

-Draco... Appela Harry, incertain, sentant un pincement au coeur.

Si Lucius n'était pas rentré dans la chambre, tout aurait pu être tellement différent...

-S'il te plais, ne dit rien, lui demanda le blond sans quitter la route des yeux.

Harry vit que les yeux de son ami brillaient et qu'il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer devant lui.

Draco devait se sentir tellement mal, se dit Harry. Même lui était complètement confus.

La Dodge s'arrêta devant la maison de Harry. Le brun le regarda, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

-Nous devrions parler, dit-il doucement.

-Non, dit le blond en regardant dans la direction opposée à celle de Harry.- Oublie ce que tu as entendu. Oublie... Oublie _tout_. C'était une erreur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Harry sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Non pas parce que pour lui ce n'était pas une erreur mais d'entendre Draco parler de ce "_tout_" avec tellement de dégout. Presque de la même façon dont Lucius avait traité son fils de _tapette._

Harry réussit à se convaincre que tout ça n'avait été qu'un énorme malentendu.

-Draco.

Le brun tendit une main vers le bras de Draco mais celui-ci se recula et Harry se sentit encore plus misérable.

-Harry, vas-y, simplement. _S'il te plais_, sors.

Harry voulait le frappé pour être aussi têtu. Pour le fait qu'il essaye de l'éloigner. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et, regardant vers le ciel pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa maison.

Draco entendit le bruit de la porte qui se fermait et, une fois tout seul dans la voiture, il laissa un hoquet s'échapper. Il posa sa tête sur le volant et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues pâles.

Pourquoi son coeur continuait à s'emballer, tapant contre son thorax et le blessant?

Il se sentait étouffé par les paroles de Lucius. Son père avait ré-ouvert une plaie fragile et douloureuse et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était de mêlé Narcissa à cette histoire pour détourner l'attention de son père. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille à sa propre mère? Elle avait ses défauts, commettait des erreurs, mais quand il en avait besoin, elle était toujours là pour le soutenir.

Et pour ne pas aider, Draco se souvenait du moment avec Harry. Pourquoi il avait fait ça? Harry devait être dégouté de lui maintenant. Cette pensée fit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

-Je ne suis pas gay..., murmura-t-il doucement.- Je ne suis pas gay...

_**I always waste my time wondering**_

_Je perds toujours mon temps à réfléchir_

_**What the next man thinks of me**_

_Ce que le prochain mec pense de moi_

_**I'll never do exactly what I want**_

_Je ne ferai jamais ce que je veux vraiment_

_**And I'll sculpt my life for you acceptance**_

_Et je construirais ma vie pour que tu acceptes_

Le blond alla jusqu'à la maison de Blaise. C'était le seul endroit auquel il pensa. Il ne retournait pas chez lui, pensa-t-il craintif. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Pansy, elle venait de perdre sa grand-mère. Et Harry... Il valait mieux qu'il ne pense pas à Harry.

Il avait également la clé de la maison de Blaise, alors il ne prit même pas la peine de sonner. Son ami habitait seul. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas avec une fille.

Draco regarda la clé de la maison de Harry dans son trousseau et soupira en caressant le métal de son pouce. Qu'allait-il advenir de leur amitié?

Il entra dans la maison et ne trouva pas son ami dans le salon. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Il vit alors son ami assis sur un banc de la terrasse, buvant une bière et... Étudiant?

C'était vraiment une journée remplie de surprises.

Blaise leva le regard quand Draco s'approcha.

-Ah, salut, Draco. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne rentrais plus ici sans prévenir, dit Blaise en retournant à sa lecture.

Draco marcha jusqu'au frigo et en sortit une bière avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

-Je crois que je vais devoir rester ici quelques jours, dit-il en tenant la canette de ses deux mains, fixant un point imaginaire sur la table de pierre polie.

-Encore des problèmes avec ton père? Demanda Blaise toujours en lisant.

Draco remarqua qu'il s'agissait de son travail. Blaise était stagiaire dans une entreprise d'avocat de son père et était chargé de quelques petits cas.

-Oui, dit le blond en se rappelant de la période où il s'était mit dans les drogues.

Peu de personnes étaient au courant, parmi elles, il y avait Blaise. En vérité, c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à essayer.

Draco soupçonnait son ami de se droguer encore quelques fois, mais il ne lui racontait rien, surement à cause de ce qui était arrivé au blond. Et c'est exactement de ça qu'il avait besoin en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois? Demanda Blaise, en détournant son attention des papiers pour regarder Draco.

-Il m'a attrapé à... Ah, oublie, dit Draco mal à l'aise.

Il sentait une inquiétude monter en lui. Tout allait de travers. Il avait tord. Il voulait disparaitre. Il voulait oublier. Il était complètement perdu et il savait ce qui pouvait le déconnecté du monde.

-Blaise... Est-ce que t'as de... des stupéfiants chez toi?

Blaise le regarda dans les yeux.

-Draco..., commença son ami, comme s'il voulait le ramener à la raison.

Blaise qui était raisonnable? Je suis vraiment au fond du puits, pensa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, et il prit une expression de quelqu'un qui était décontractée.

-Je vais bien, mec, j'ai juste besoin de quelque chose pour me distraire, dit-il indifférent mais Blaise continua de le regarder, inquiet.- Aller, Blaise, une tournée pour des amis, en souvenir des vieux temps. Ce n'était pas toi qui disait que si ce n'était qu'une fois de temps en temps, et bien, que ça ne ferait rien?

-D'accord... Une seule fois... Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. J'ai aussi besoin d'un peu me relaxer, dit Blaise de manière pensive.

Draco se trouvait bon acteur mais soupira quand son ami se leva pour aller chercher la poudre, ou peu importe, tant que ça le faisait partir loin pour quelques instants, ce serait parfait.

Draco pensa qu'en faisant ça, il voulait, en effet, défier Lucius. Si son père préférait un drogué, et bien il aurait un drogué.

_**I feel forgotten**_

_Je me sens oublié_

_**Feel like rotting**_

_Je me sens détestable_

_**(Do you feel the same)**_

_(Sens-tu la même chose?)_

_**Adolescence**_

_Adolescence_

_**Just can't make sense**_

_Ne peut juste pas avoir de sens_

_**(It's calling my name)**_

_(On appel mon nom)_

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry monta les escaliers en courant sans même dire bonjours à ses parents et Sirius qui parlaient dans le salon. Il les vit le regarder curieusement, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait juste besoin de se coucher sur son lit et de le légume.

Il se jeta sur son lit et mit un coussin sur son visage.

-Merde, Draco. Et maintenant? Dit-il doucement.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas Draco, mais si tu me raconterais ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être que j'aurais une idée.

Harry retira le coussin de son visage et regarda vers la porte. Sirius était appuyer sur l'entrée, avec les bras croisés. Et miracle, elle ne portait pas une de ses chemises hawaïenne. Cependant, il portait un pull où il était écrit "_Agitez avant d'utiliser_" et une flèche vers le bas.

Harry remit le coussin sur son visage. Sirius rigola et ferma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de son neveu.

-Je sais, des problèmes avec des garçons. Et quand je dis garçons, je sous-entend Draco, dit le parrain, légèrement amusé.

Sirius était le seul à qui Harry avait dit qu'il était gay. Tout simplement parce que Sirius était le seul qui avait des relations avec n'importe quel être humain qui lui passait devant, à condition qu'il soit intéressant. Que se soit un homme ou une femme. Et également parce que Sirius l'avait prit en flagrant avec un garçon une fois.

-Uhum..

-Et tu ne veux rien me dire, dit Sirius.

-Uhm-um, nia Harry.

Sirius rigola en se levant.

-D'accord, si tu préfères rester seul plutôt que d'avoir les meilleurs conseils sur les relations les plus compliquées... Dit Sirius d'une voix lente et pleine de sous-entendus.

Il marcha lentement vers la porte.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, même s'il comprenait le jeu de son parrain, il retira le coussin de son visage et le mit sous sa tête.

-Il m'a embrassé..., dit-il en faisant Sirius se retourner avec un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage, ce qui fit Harry lever les yeux au ciel.

Sirius se rassit sur le lit de Harry.

-Et après?

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry n'était pas totalement convaincu par l'idée de Sirius, mais il se dit que ça valait la peine d'essayer. Si le blond avait prit l'initiative, alors il n'était pas aussi hétéro qu'il le prétendait, lui avait fait remarquer Sirius. Et il avait beaucoup de chances de passer du côté coloré de la vie, comme son parrain avait l'habitude de dire. Personne ne pouvait deviner que Sirius était également attiré par les hommes, sauf quand on le voyait dans des fêtes suspectes.

Le premier conseil de Sirius était qu'il rentre dans l'équipe de natation de la faculté et qu'il montre au blond tout ce qu'il perdait. Harry avait rougit se disant qu'il devait passer faire un peu de musculation s'il voulait vraiment lui faire cet effet là.

Après, et bien, Sirius lui avait recommencé d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait avec Draco; En tout cas pour l'instant car le blond devait se sentir complètement confus et aborder le sujet ferait en sorte qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Harry devait être patient.

Et il devait également mettre les choses au clair sur l'histoire de Milo et Draco. Si le blond l'avait embrassé, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas également fait avec Milo? Harry n'aima pas l'idée, se sentant possessif vis à vis du blond. Il demanda alors à Sirius de le frapper. Le pire est que Sirius l'avait prit au sérieux et l'avait vraiment frapper sur l'arrière de la tête.

-Aoutch. Je rigolais, râla Harry en se massant la tête.

-Je sais, mais je me suis dit que t'avais vraiment besoin d'un petit coup, dit Sirius de manière innocente.

Cherry rentra dans la chambre à ce moment là et fit un miaulement antipathique en voyant Sirius assis à côté de Harry. Ils se détestaient tous les deux, depuis le premier jour.

En vérité, Cherry détestait tout ce qui bougeait, sauf Harry. Elle avait juste une relation de coexistence avec James et Lily tant qu'ils lui donnaient à manger quand elle le demandait.

Elle sauta sur les genoux de Harry et regarda fixement Sirius avec un regard menaçant.

-Argh, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas déjà transformer cette chatte en chaire à saucisse, dit Sirius en rendant le même regard à Cherry, comme un petit chiot devant son prochain repas.

-Alors tu crois que je... dois séduire Draco? Demanda Harry en revenant sur le sujet.

-Bien sur, Harry, dit Sirius d'un ton jovial tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.- Mais n'oublie pas, tu dois être subtil. Et si t'as besoin de quelque tuyaux...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Bien sur, ton pull parle de lui-même, dit Harry avec un sourire taquin.

-Harry, tu sais, l'homme que je suis n'a plus besoin d'être subtil. Tu es jeune et t'as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Il sourit de manière convaincue.

-Alors tu veux dire que, si je fais des efforts, je serai comme toi? Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil, s'amusant de l'arrogance de son parrain.

-Bien sur que non, Harry, lui répondit-il comme si la simple idée que quelqu'un soit comme lui ou, encore, meilleur que lui, était hilarante.

Sirius sortit de la chambre et Harry secoua la tête en souriant, se sentant beaucoup mieux. Il posa Cherry sur le sol et marcha jusqu'à l'ordinateur et se connecta sur Messenger.

Draco était hors ligne, mais Milo était là.

"On doit parler", lui envoya-t-il.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose?" Demanda Milo "Tu as parlé avec Draco?"

Harry était sur le point d'écrire: "_Oui, mais pas sur moi, sur toi_". Mais il avait à peine eu le temps d'écrire le premier mot que Cherry sauta sur le clavier, appuyant sur un bouton qui fit s'éteindre l'ordinateur.

-Cherry! S'exclama Harry en essayant de l'enlever du clavier, mais celle-ci le griffa en miaulant.

Il la regarda et vit qu'elle le regardait avec un regard de chef de gang, comme si elle avait d'immenses pouvoir.

Cherry avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de regarder la télé à longueur de journée. Harry essaya encore une fois de la faire sortir du clavier mais elle sauta. Il remarqua qu'elle avait un fil enroulé autour de sa patte mais il était trop tard et, essayant de l'empêché de partir, il fit tomber son ordinateur sur le sol.

-Merde! Dit-en en voyant la casse.

Cherry renifla l'appareil sur le sol, se frotta à lui et miaula, demandant un peu de réconfort. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de trouver une réponse au doute de Sirius.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**ATTENTION: Je tiens à préciser, la drogue, c'est MAUVAIS! **_


	14. But In The End It's Right

_**-x- But In The End It's Right**__**-x-**_

Idiot.

C'est la première chose à laquelle pensa Draco en se réveillant samedi matin.

Il regarda sa montre.

Samedi après-midi.

Il était couché sur le fauteuil du salon et il avait un terrible mal de tête. Qu'elle imbécilité de fuir les problèmes en se droguant.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Draco Malfoy était intelligent, beau, riche, parfait, se dit-il en essayant de récupérer son auto-estime.

-Merde.

C'est la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser en se rappelant de la veille. C'est incroyable comment tellement de choses s'étaient passées en un seul jour. On aurait dit que ça faisait des mois qu'il avait passé la journée, avec Harry, à s'occuper des enfants.

Il regarda son gsm: trois appels manqués et un message. Tous de Harry.

Il se leva d'un bond en voyant le nom de son ami et lit son message.

« J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Tu ne m'évites quand même pas, si? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te casse la figure lundi. Ok, je rigole, sinon je serais obligé de me débarrasser de Grégory et Vincent avant toi... Je serai au Grill vers seize heures, essaye de passer ».

Draco respira, soulagé. On dirait que Harry n'était pas fâché. En fait, c'était comme si de rien ne s'était passé entre eux la nuit dernière. Draco alla prendre une douche et se brosser les dents. Heureusement que Blaise n'avait pas jeté ses affaires (Draco avait l'habitude de dormir chez Blaise après ses soirées).

Il avait beaucoup de choses à résoudre, et de préférence, avant lundi. Mal commencer la semaine était synonyme d'encore plus de problèmes, pensa-t-il un peu superstitieux.

Il évita de pensé au fait qu'il était nerveux de revoir Harry. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, si? Bien, en fait, si, mais il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Une part de Draco voulait faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Du baiser jusqu'à la rechute dans la drogue. Au moins, Blaise ne lui avait rien donné de très fort. Ils avaient terminé leur soirée à fumer un peu de cannabis. Comme l'un des effets de cette drogue était la perte de la mémoire récente, il avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

Maintenant, il se sentait stupide et faible. Et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il se souvenait encore, avec horreur, de l'année où il avait eu de sérieux problèmes avec les drogues. A partir de là, Lucius ne lui avait plus jamais fait confiance et il ne vivait plus que pour dire tout les déceptions que son fils lui causait. Draco comprenait son père. En partie.

Mais hier avait été la goute d'eau et il ne voulait pas voir Lucius, même en peinture.

Il sortit de sa douche et prit quelques vêtements qu'il avait emprunté à Blaise qui, étrangement, n'était pas dans chambre.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, Draco se figea, surpris. Narcissa était assise sur le fauteuil, parlant avec Zambini. En le voyant, son ami se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui.

-Elle est venue pendant que tu prenais ta douche. Je n'ai pas voulu laissé ta mère t'attendre devant la porte, dit Blaise.

-C'est bien, dit le blond qui ne quittait pas sa mère des yeux.

-Je vais vous laisser parler.

Blaise alla dans sa chambre et Draco marcha jusqu'à Narcissa qui se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Draco resta encore plus stupéfait de l'attitude de sa mère. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le frappe pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais il fut ravi de voir qu'il avait eu tord et il la serra dans ses bras.

-Excuses-moi, dit-il doucement pendant que Narcissa lui caressait les cheveux.

-Tout va bien, chéri. Ton père n'aurait pas du dire toute ces choses, tu étais nerveux, le justifia Narcissa.

Ils s'assirent sur le fauteuil et Narcissa prit les mains de son fils.

-Il ne t'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas? Parce que si c'est le cas..., commença Draco en se rappelant que Lucius avait lever la main sur Narcissa.

-Non, bien sur que non. Tu sais bien que ton père ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, dit Narcissa et Draco se retint de lui dire un « Ah oui? ».- Nous avons discuté. Je crois même que je pourrais dire que c'était une bonne chose que tu lui ai raconté pour... ça. Nous avons beaucoup parlé sur notre relation. Il m'a aussi avoué quelques unes de ses... petites escapades. Nous avion besoin de ça, tu comprends? On s'éloignait de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et de toi aussi. Je veux que ça change, affirma Narcissa en serrant les mains de son fils.

-Et Lucius le veut aussi?

Narcissa soupira.

-Il est encore un peu troublé par ce qu'il a vu, mais il t'aime, Draco. Il ne veut que ton bien. Le problème est qu'il oublie parfois que tu n'as que dix-neuf ans et il attend de toi une attitude d'une personne mature et...

-Mais je suis mature! Dit Draco, mais il se tu directement et rougit, embarrassé.

« Très mature, Mr Malfoy qui encore hier fumait du cannabis» lui souffla une fois énervante.

-Chéri, ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que ton père attend énormément de ta part et donc, il est encore plus déçu quand tu fais une quelconque bêtise d'adolescence, essaya d'expliquer Narcissa, mais Draco continua avec la même expression sur le visage.

-Humpf, râla le blond en déviant son regard sur la petite table du salon.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur cette table.

Narcissa suivit le regard de son fils et se leva d'un bond, marcha jusqu'à la table et prit l'un des joints.

Elle regarda le joint, puis son fils qui était assis sur le fauteuil, complètement statique.

-Draco, t'as recommencé à te droguer? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet, nerveux et déçu.

« Bravo, Draco. Comment est-ce que t'as fais pour ne pas le remarquer? » Pensa le blond en ayant l'envie de disparaitre et d'essayer d' aller vivre au Japon.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Draco. Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ça. Tu m'avais promis que tu n'y toucherais plus, lui rappela Narcissa qui lâcha le joint et marcha jusqu'à Draco qui s'était levé.

-Ce n'était pas ça que vous préféreriez? Un drogué plutôt qu'un...

-Je ne préfère rien, Draco! Si tu veux avoir des relations avec des garçons, c'est ton choix, mais je ne peux pas permettre que tu mettes ta vie en l'air en utilisant ces cochonneries! Dit la blonde d'un ton sérieux et sans appel.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Draco apprécia le « _c'est ton choix_ ». Non pas parce qu'il allait choisir de sortir avec des garçons. Peut-être seulement Harry. Non, non! Mais à quoi il pensait?

-Je ne mets pas ma vie en l'air, maman, c'était une erreur, dit-il en déviant le regard.

L'air de la pièce devint irrespirable et soudain, même s'il était soulagé de voir que sa mère allait bien et qu'elle était de son côté, il ne voulut plus continuer à parler de ça avec elle.

Il était déjà quinze heure trente. Il voulait aller au Grill.

-Je dois sortir, dit-il en marchant vers la sortie.

-Draco..., appela Narcissa alors que son fils était déjà au niveau de la porte.

Draco s'arrêta avant de fermer la porte.

-Rentre à la maison aujourd'hui.

Draco acquiesça doucement et sorti.

OoOoOoOoO

Le Grill était une taverne située près du campus où la plupart des élèves trainaient après les cours. Les week-end, beaucoup d'étudiants mangeaient ensemble ou alors passaient pour boire un verre avant d'aller en soirée. A quatre heure de l'après-midi, le lieu n'était pas spécialement rempli. Draco vit Harry assis à une table, buvant un coca-cola, de dos à la porte d'entrée. Harry était vraiment accroc au coca, il en avait même des posters dans sa chambre.

Draco marcha jusqu'à la table et s'assit devant Harry.

-Salut, dit-il en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise d'être en la compagnie de son ami, il ne savait pourquoi.

« Peut-être parce que tu l'as embrassé, idiot »pensa-t-il, en faisant une grimace involontaire.

-Draco, salut. J'étais inquiet pour toi. Où est-ce que t'as passé la nuit? Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes appels? T'as parlé avec tes parents? T'as l'air fatigué, dit Harry tellement rapidement, qu'il se dit que c'était humainement impossible.

Draco massa ses tempes.

-J'avais oublié à quel point du pouvait être bavard, soupira le blond en riant presque de l'expression intéressée de Harry.- C'est parti. J'ai passé la nuit chez Blaise, je ne répondais pas à tes appels parce que j'étais complètement endormi et j'ai parlé avec ma mère juste avant de venir ici, dit Draco.

-Et? Insista Harry en mettant le paille de son coca en bouche sans dévier le regard de Draco?

Le blond eut envie de lui demander s'il pensait qu'il regardait un film et s'il ne voulait pas un peu de popcorn ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Elle m'a pardonné pour ce que j'ai dis hier.

-T'as vraiment été idiot, dit Harry sans réfléchir.

Draco le regarda indigné.

-Merci!

Harry rougit et prit son coca.

-Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que... Tu sais bien, tenta le blond.

Soudain, il n'eut pas envie que Harry sache ce qu'il avait fait hier. Il ne voulait pas que l'estime que Harry lui portait diminue. Il se rappelait encore de l'année de ses seize ans, où il avait du être interné. Tout ça devait rester dans le passé, enterrer, oublier et jamais répéter. Et maintenant, Draco avait peur que tout cela ne recommence.

-Non, je ne sais pas, dit Harry en levant un sourcil, confus.

-Laisse, dit le blond en appuyant son menton sur une main.

-T'es sur? Tu peux parler avec moi, tu sais? Je ne vais pas te juger ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas fait des conneries non plus, dit Harry en essayant de le décontracté.

-Oui, et bien... Hier, t'as pu entendre que j'avais eu des problèmes avec la drogue quelques années auparavant, commença Draco en jouant avec ses doigts, évitant le regard de Harry.

-Uhum, dit Harry en imaginant ce que Draco était sur le point de lui dire.

Il se rappela de la phrase de Lucius: _Je préfère avoir un fils drogué plutôt qu'un pd_. Il bloqua sa respiration en attendant que son ami poursuive.

-Alors... Hier soir j'étais vraiment... mal? Avec tout ce qui s'était passé et j'ai fini par... fumer un peu avec Blaise, termina-t-il en observant la réaction de Harry.

Le brun soupira.

-Draco, tu ne peux pas reprendre de ces trucs à chaque fois que t'es énervé. Ce que ton père a dit était vraiment... hum... cruel de sa part, mais tu ne peux laissé que ça t'affectes à ce point. Je suis sur qu'il n'a pas pensé tout ce qu'il disait, dit-il d'un ton réconfortant.

-Ah oui? Et comment tu peux en être sur? Demanda le blond en regardant méchamment un point sur la table comme si c'était de sa faute.

Harry ne voulait pas dénoncé Lucius. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Il pleurait avant que je ferme la porte de la chambre, exagéra-t-il.

Ben quoi? Lucius avait les yeux remplis de larmes, il a surement fini par pleurer, non? Implorant son fil: _Draco, reviens, pardonne-moi_. Ou quelque chose du genre. Oui, voila! C'est exactement ça.

Draco leva les yeux, essayant de cacher sa surprise.

-Vraiment? Ouais et bien, hum, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Demanda-t-il et Harry retint un rire.

-Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi et parler avec tes parents et – Harry posa une main sur celle de Draco- Me promettre que tu ne vas plus touché à ce genre de substances.

Draco regarda la main de Harry sur la sienne et rougit. C'est seulement à ce moment que le brun remarqua ce qu'il avait fait et il rougit à son tour.

Harry retira sa main, heureux que Draco n'ai pas évité son geste. Subtilité. Il devait être subtil et c'est pour ça qu'il avait retiré sa main sinon il l'aurait laissé là où elle était. Il lui aurait doucement caresser la main, il aurait attirerer Draco dans les toilettes du bar et... Subtilité! Subtilité, se répéta-t-il, comme un litanie.

-Je te.. le promet, dit Draco en déviant le regard.

Harry remarqua que les joues du blond étaient vraiment rouges et il sentit une immense envie d'embrasser Draco. Son coeur s'emballa et ses mains devinrent moites.

Le coca n'était pas assez froid, se dit.

Il demandèrent deux verres et une bouteille de coca de deux litres et commencèrent à parlé de choses et d'autres.

-Oh, avec beaucoup de glaçons, demanda Harry.

OooOoOoOoO

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda le blond en voyant qu'il fixait la bouteille de coca, les yeux mi-clos.

-J'essaye de me servir du coca... par la force de ma pensée, expliqua le brun sans dévier le regard de la bouteille.

Draco regarda son ami sans y croire. Après c'était lui qui avait des problèmes... Il resta environ deux minutes à attendre que Harry arrête avec son idiotie jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre et, en soufflant, il servit un verre de coca au brun.

-Voila. Maintenant, arrête avec ça, râla le blond.

Harry fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu vois? Ça fonctionne toujours, dit-il en levant son verre jusqu'à ses lèvre, se délectant du liquide.

Draco eut à peine le temps de répondre. Tout se passa rapidement. Un moment, Harry buvait son coca, le moment d'après, Milo était assis à côté du brun.

-Salut, Harry, dit Milo.

Harry tourna sa tête et Milo l'embrassa. Sur la bouche!

Tout se passa rapidement pour Harry aussi. Un moment, Milo posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, le moment d'après le garçon était par terre, le nez en sang et Draco était debout, près à lui donner encore quelque coups.

Harry se leva et se mit devant Draco, le serrant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer jusque Milo.

-Tu vas le protéger, Harry? Qui est-ce qu'il pense être pour pouvoir t'embrasser comme ça? Demanda Draco en essayant de s'échapper.

-Draco, non, attend..., essaya Harry nerveux, sentant ses bras trembler.

Milo se leva.

-Harry, tu m'avais dis que tu lui en avais parlé, dit Milo en essayant d'enlever le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Draco arrêta de se débattre.

-Avais dis quoi, Harry? Demanda-t-il et quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit.- Toi et lui... Tu...?

Harry était blanc. De tout les scénario qu'il avait imaginé pour dire à Draco qu'il était gay, celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Demanda Draco en se sentant trahit.

Ils étaient meilleurs amis, non? Et Harry avait trouvé mieux de lui cacher ce genre de chose? Un court instant, il en vint même à accuser Harry pour le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

-J'allais te le dire, mais je... ne trouvais pas le bon moment, essaya de s'expliquer Harry, complètement désespéré.

Tout lui avait semblé perdu hier. Harry avait même pensé qu'il avait perdu l'amitié du blond. Et maintenant que tout allait bien, il fallait que ça arrive. Merveilleux. Il devait être maudit.

-Bien sur, en deux mois, tu n'as pas trouvé un moment pour me le dire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'énerve. Je veux dire, _Bletchkey_? Justement ce mec? Demanda le blond en lançant un regard de dégout à Milo.

-Qu'est-ce qui a Malfoy? T'es jaloux? Demanda Milo en faisant un pas, pas vraiment aimable.

-Ah, va en enfer, dit Draco et il commença à marcher vers la sortie.

Harry essaya de l'attraper pour lui parler, il ne savait pas de quoi, mais il ne voulait pas que Draco parte.

-Lâche moi, _Potter_. Reste avec ton petit amoureux chéri, dit le blond en retirant son bras.

Harry soupira en voyant Draco passer la porte du Grill et se tourna alors vers Milo, le fusillant du regard.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Demanda-t-il énervé et visiblement blessé.

Milo recula d'un pas.

-Tu m'as dis sur msn que « oui » tu lui avais parlé et t'as disparu. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais...

Harry ne suivit plus le reste de son explication. En effet, il avait commencé à écrire la phrase mais il ne l'avait pas envoyé. Il se rappela alors que Cherry avait sauté sur son clavier. Elle avait peut-être appuyé sur la toucher enter par accident.

-Et même, ça ne justifie par ce que t'as fais. Même si je l'avais raconté à Draco. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'aime pas et , merde, ce n'était pas toi qui avait dit que tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde le sache, que tu t'inquiétais pour ma _popularité_? Où est passé cette inquiétude? Qu'est-ce que t'essayais de prouver? Lui balança Harry, encore énervé.

-Je pense que... que j'ai peut-être ressenti un peu de jalousie de vous deux, avoua Milo en détournant le regard.

Harry souffla, mais essaya de se calmer.

-Pourquoi t'as dis à tout le monde que t'étais sorti avec Draco au collège?

Harry fut droit au sujet. Milo le regarda surpris, mais son expression redevint sérieuse.

-Je n'ai rien dit, dit-il simplement.

-Oui? Et c'est qui alors? Demanda Harry en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il lui racontait.

Il devait tirer cette histoire au clair, le cas contraire, il serait déjà sorti pour aller rechercher le blond.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Milo et Harry leva un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire? Insista Harry.

-Oui, Harry, c'est tout. Quelqu'un a voulu mettre fin à mon amitié avec Draco. J'ai découvert par après que ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit à tout le monde que j'étais gay, mais il ne m'a jamais cru quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais dit quoi que ce soit pour me venger. Et je dis la vérité, Harry! S'exclama Milo, frustré.

Harry le regarda méchamment, se sentant vraiment mauvais. Mais il finit par soupirer, fatigué.

-Cette histoire est très mal racontée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Milo, c'est fini, dit Harry de manière un peu brusque.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Milo parle sans regarder Harry.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Écoute, Harry, excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui. J'ai été idiot et j'espère qu'on va pouvoir continuer à être amis. Et comme ami, je te dis que quelqu'un a _réussi_ à terminer mon amitié avec Draco il y a quelques années, probablement parce que je suis gay, je ne sais pas. Ne les laisse pas faire la même chose avec votre amitié, dit Milo en se dirigeant vers le bar pour demander quelque chose; probablement un mouchoir pour nettoyer son nez en san.

Harry comprit que la conversation était fini et il partit à la recherche de Draco.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Ah la la :) Il reste 10 chapitre, ce serait trop simple qu'ils soient directement ensemble n'est-ce pas? ;)**_


	15. I Hope You Have

_**-x- I Hope You Have... **__**-x-**_

_Harry n'était pas un petit garçon violent. En vérité, tout ceux qui le connaissaient avaient l'habitude de dire qu'il était doux, gentil et un petit rigolo et après ils lui serraient ses joues jusqu'à ce que ça lui fasse mal._

_Mais la chose qui mettait Harry hors de lui, c'était quand quelqu'un menaçait ses amis. Et Draco était son meilleur ami. Deux grands géants, surement ceux d'une année supérieure, ennuyaient Draco alors que celui-ci l'attendait à l'endroit de d'habitude._

_Harry ne devait plus que traverser la rue pour être dans la place, lieu où ils se retrouvaient tous les jours. Il vit Draco répondre quelque chose et un des garçons poussa le blond qui tomba par terre._

_Harry couru en tenant son skate en dessous de son bras._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-il en se mettant devant Draco.- Laisser mon ami tranquille! _

_-Sors du chemin, minus, ou tu vas aussi en ramasser, le menaça l'autre garçon._

_En voyant que Harry n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, le garçon s'avança mais Harry se décala et le frappa avec son skate sur les cotes._

_-Vous n'allez plus jamais menacer mon ami, c'est compris! Leur cria-t-il, hors de lui._

_La garçon le regarda, surpris, avant de se lever et de rejoindre son ami. Ils commencèrent alors à partir en courant._

_Draco était déjà debout, le regardant, surpris._

_-Merci, dit le petit blond._

_Personne ne l'avait jamais défendu de cette manière. Harry sourit en lui montrant toute ses dents, et toute celles qui lui manquaient par la même occasion._

_-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il en faisant quelque pas et il releva le vélo de Draco qui était par terre.- Je vais toujours prendre soin de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, rétorqua Draco, en faisant une grimace.- Mais merci quand même._

_Draco prit son vélo._

_-On y va? Demanda Harry en faisant un sourire en coin._

_Sourire auquel Draco répondit._

_-Qui arrive en dernier, est le fils du boulanger, dit Draco en commençant à courir._

_-Mais je suis fils de boulanger! Dit Harry confus, avant de se mettre à courir derrière son ami._

oOoOoOoOoO

_**Now I rest my head from**_

_Maintenant je repose ma tête depuis_

_**Such an endless dreary time**_

_Un moment infini et si triste_

_**A time of hopes and happiness**_

_Un moment d'espoir et de bonheur_

_**That had you on my mind**_

_Où tu as été dans mon esprit_

_**Those days are gone and now it seems**_

_Ces jours sont passés et maintenant il semble que c'est_

_**As if I'll get some rest**_

_Comme si j'obtenais un certain repos_

_**But now and then I'll see you again**_

_Mais maintenant et quand je te reverrai_

_**And it puts my heart to the test**_

_Et ça met mon coeur à l'essai_

Quand Harry sortit du Grill, il pensa que:

(A) Il devrait courir derrière la voiture de Draco et il finirait, probablement, par être poursuivit par des chiens en liberté.

(B) Il ne verrait même pas la voiture de Draco et il devrait finir par rentrer chez lui, se sentant déprimé et il finirait, non pas par être attaqué par des chiens, mais par Cherry.

(C) Il trouverait Draco qui l'attendait, prêt à lui pardonner pour tout ses pêchés et qui mourait d'envie de recommencer à l'embrasser comme la veille (Très bien, cette hypothèse était dans les liste des _choses impossibles_, mais Harry était avant tout un _believer_).

De toute façon, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver Draco, assis sur le capot de sa Dodge, stationnée devant le Grill.

_Fumant_.

« Incroyable » Pensa Harry en se dirigeant rapidement vers son ami. Il s'arrêta devant la voituur en croisant les bras, espérant que sa pose intimiderait Draco et qu'il lâcherait son joint. Mais Draco ne fit que le regarder, laissa échapper la fumée de sa bouche et rigola.

-Tu m'as promis, il y a à peine quelque _minutes_, que tu ne toucherais plus à ça! S'exclama Harry en montant sur le capot et levant le bras pour essayer d'enlever le joint de la main de Draco.

Le blond se pencha en arrière, éloignant la main de Harry.

-T'es pathétique, Potter, dit Draco en s'amusant de inefficacité du brun à atteindre sa main.

-Et toi, tu me donnes des crampes, dit Harry qui n'avait jamais été très doué pour les échanges de piques.- Donne-moi ça, Draco!

Harry réussit à le lui prendre des mains et il sauta rapidement du capot, pour que le blond ne se jette pas sur lui pour essayer de la récupérer.

Quoi que le fait qu'il se jette sur lui... Non! Subtilité. Subtilité!

Draco rigolait, presque euphorique. Harry souffla.

Idiot.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Demanda Harry faisant Draco rire encore plus fort.

Le blond le regarda, sérieux quelques instants, et se releva du capot, s'arrêtant devant le brun.

-Peut-être parce que j'étais en manque, dit Draco d'un sourire provocateur.

Harry soupira.

-Écoute, Draco, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà essayer ces choses à un moment de ma vie, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Harry regarda son ami, attendant qu'il lui dise quelque chose du genre « _T'as déjà essayé? Waouh, on a tellement de choses en commun, tu veux sortit avec moi_? ». Cependant, Draco le regarda encore plus provocateur. Rien d'encourageant, pensa Harry désolé.

-Où est-ce que t'as eu ça? Demanda-t-il en ignorant le regard sarcastique et énervant du blond.

Draco marcha sur la route et s'appuya sur la portière de la voiture.

-La vie n'est-elle pas quelque chose d'amusant? Demanda Draco avant de se remettre à rire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Draco, se mettant devant lui une expression sérieuse sur le visage, attendant une réponse à sa question.

Ce fut alors au tour de Draco de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'avec mon passé, je ne sais pas tous les points de Londres où je peux m'en procurer, Potter? Ironisa-t-il.

-Arrête de m'appeler Potter, comme si nous n'étions pas amis, dit Harry, énervé par cette situation.

Draco était idiot ou quoi? Il n'y a vraiment qu'un lâche pour se remettre dans les drogues à chaque fois qu'il était déçu avec quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et il savait que son ami n'était pas un lâche. Hum... Pas tout à fait.

-Je pensais que les amis ne se mentaient pas les uns aux autres et qu'ils ne se cachaient rien, dit Draco en perdant son équilibre durant quelque secondes.

Harry le rattrapa, le tenant par ses avant-bras.

-Et je pensais que les amis tenaient leurs promesses, rétorqua Harry, ne se trouvant pas vraiment héroïque d'avoir une discussion avec quelqu'un qui était dans l'état de Draco.

Surtout que le blond lui avait prit les épaules et retourné contre la voiture.

Le dos de Harry cria face au choc avec le métal, mais Harry était plus intéressé par ce qui se passait devant lui plutôt que derrière lui.

Draco le regardait avec les yeux mi-clos. Le brun ne lui dit rien, mais il semblait être plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

-A quoi ça sert de tenir les promesses quand elles sont faites à des menteurs? Demanda-t-il et Harry retint sa respiration.

Draco était a à peine quelques centimètres de lui.

-Je n'ai pas menti! S'indigna Harry.- J'ai seulement omis de te le dire. C'est différent.

Le deux se regardèrent en silence durant quelques secondes. Harry s'étouffait presque à cause de leur proximité. Voila ce qui arrivait quand on était un adolescent bourré d'hormones.

Draco n'aidait pas vraiment. Il lui serrait les épaules et ne déviait pas son regard des émeraudes vertes.

Le brun se demanda à quel point le blond était drogué. Si il l'embrassait, est-ce qu'il pourrait être accusé d'avoir profité de quelqu'un? Non, non, il ne pouvait pas penser à fait une chose pareil. Pas maintenant.

-Draco, excuse-moi, demanda simplement Harry.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et il reprit pied avec la réalité. Il était un peu joyeux, mais il n'avait commencé à fumé que quand il avait vu Harry passer la porte. Quand Harry s'excusa, l'effet de la drogue se dissipa, sa vision s'éclaircie et ses pensées devinrent plus cohérentes.

Il était furieux contre Harry. Il était tellement furieux que quand il est sorti du Grill, la chose qui lui était passé par la tête avait été d'aller acheter quelque chose pour calmer sa rage. Parce qu'il savait que Harry serait furieux en le voyant faire. C'était infantile, mais, merde. Quand il comprit qu'en vérité, ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Harry et Milo avait été de la jalousie, il envoya tout valser. Même si c'était infantile! Il était jaloux de Harry embrassant un autre _garçon_. Et il se sentait encore pire parce que ce garçon était quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Mieux, qu'il détestait.

_**So when are all my problems going to end?**_

_Alors, quand mes soucis vont-il finir?_

_**I'm understanding now that**_

_Je comprend maintenant que_

_**We are only friends**_

_Nous sommes seulement des amis_

_**To this day I'm asking why**_

_Aujourd'hui je me demande pourquoi_

_**I still think about you**_

_Je pense toujours à toi_

Il lâcha Harry et se retourna, lui tournant le dos.

-D'accord, parfait, dit-il d'un ton amère.

Harry regard son ami sans bouger. Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de Draco en ce moment? Il pouvait vraiment être un casse tête quand il le voulait, avec sa mauvaise manie de vouloir cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Le pire était.. qu'il était bon à ça.

-Alors, c'est bon pour nous? Demanda Harry qui savait très bien qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Draco se retourna et marcha jusque la portière de la voiture et l'ouvrit, faisant Harry trébucher de quelques pas.

-On se voit lundi, dit Draco en rentrant dans la voiture.- Tu peux retourner auprès de ton petit-amoureux.

_**As the days go on I wonder**_

_Comme les jours où je m'inquiète_

_**(Will this ever end?)**_

_(Ceci finira-t-il un jour?)_

_**I find it hard to keep control**_

_Je trouve dure de garder le contrôle_

_**When you're with your boyfriend**_

_Quand t'es avec ton petit-ami_

Harry ouvrit la bouche, une boule dans la gorge, voulant lui dire que Milo n'était pas son copain, mais une autre préoccupation plus urgente vint à l'esprit du brun.

-Tu ne peux pas conduire maintenant! Dit-il en faisant quelques pas se rapprochant. Il devait faire sortir Draco de cette voiture.

-Mêle toi de ta vie, Potter, dit Draco en serrant les lèvres et il démarra.

Harry resta sans bouger, regardant la Dodge s'éloigner à grande vitesse.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas besoin que quelqu'un _intervienne_ pour mettre fin à leur amitié. Ils finiraient par le faire eux-mêmes.

Tout allait de travers. _Merde__._

A quoi il s'attendait après tout? Il était simplement un de ses amis avec des cheveux bizarres et une cicatrice étrange sur son front.

_**I do not mind if all I am is**_

_Je m'en fiche de savoir si je suis_

_**Just a friend to you**_

_Juste un ami pour toi_

_**But all I want to know right now**_

_Mais tout ce que je veux savoir maintenant_

_**Is if you think about me too... ?**_

_Est si tu penses à moi aussi...?_

Harry décida de rentrer chez lui. A peine avait-il fait quelque pas qu'il vit Blaise Zambini qui se rapprochait. Il marcha jusqu'à lui, ayant une soudaine envie d'accusé quelqu'un pour tout ce qui se passait.

-Ah, salut, Potter, ce n'est...? Hey, pourquoi t'as fais ça? Demanda Blaiza après que Harry l'ai poussé.

-T'as de la merde dans la tête ou quoi? Demanda Harry hors de lui.- Pourquoi t'as laissé Draco se droguer encore une fois?

Blaise le regarda surpris, mais il reprit une expression froide. Harry était bien conscient qu'il était moins fort que Blaise mais... Il avait été toujours très bon à la course dans les cas d'extrême urgence.

-Quoi? T'es devenu policier maintenant? Demanda Blaise en crispant ses lèvres.

-T'es vraiment un imbécile. On dirait que tu veux qu'il se retrouve avec les mêmes problèmes qu'avant! S'exclama Harry.

-Oh s'il te plait, Potter, ce n'était que quelques taffes. Draco m'a juste dit qu'il voulait un peu s'amuser, rien de plus, dit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel, se disant que Harry exagérait vraiment.

-C'est incroyable comment après tant d'années d'amitié, tu ne le connais pas encore. Évidemment qu'il te dirait quelque chose dans ce genre, idiot!

-Ne me traite pas d'idiot, espèce...

Blaise poussa Harry qui le frappa avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

Blaise tangua et essaya également de la frapper et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dans une bagarre violente. Harry était aveuglé par la haine. Vis-à-vis de lui-même, de Draco, de Blaise. Tellement qu'il ne ressentait même pas la douleur que lui provoquait les coups qu'il recevait. Au moins il réussissait aussi à lui en rendre.

-Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faites! Cria une voix que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Pansy.

Celle-ci se mit rapidement entre les deux, poussant Blaise loin de Harry, ce qui lui fit remarquer que sa situation devait être surement bien pire que celle de Blaise.

-Vous êtes devenus fous? Blaise, tu ne m'as quand même pas appelée ici pour que je te vois frapper Harry? Que diable se passe-t-il ici? Cria Pansy.

-Ton cher _ami_ s'est drogué avec Draco hier soir! Draco le lui a demandé et cet imbécile a obéit, s'exclama Harry à bout de souffle, nettoyant le sang qui coulait sur le coin de sa lèvres.

Pansy regarda Blaise, s'éloignant de lui.

-Blaise! T'as quoi dans la tête? Demanda-t-elle.- Punaise, on avait dit qu'on ferait en sorte qu'il ne touche plus jamais à ces choses et maintenant tu joues au fournisseur?

Blaise baissa le regard.

-C'est que... Ça fait déjà trois ans qu'il n'y touche plus, je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, seulement une fois... Dit le garçon, sa voix faiblissant au fur et à mesure.

Pansy lâcha un cri exaspérer.

-Harry, laisse le avec moi, dit Pansy en marchant jusque son ami et elle lui prit le bras.- Viens, Blaise, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Harry eut, _presque_, de la peine pour Blaise. Pansy était vraiment terrifiante quand elle était en colère.

-Tu vas me le payer, Potter! S'exclama Blaise par dessus son épaule.

Harry ne fit pas attention au garçon. Il se rappela que Pansy venait de perdre sa grand-mère et elle était là, forte, prête à donner une leçon à son ami inconscient.

Draco aurait également des problèmes quand elle le trouverait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas...

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry rentra chez lui et trouva ses parents avec Sirius dans le salon. Sirius portait une nouveau pull avec comme inscriptions: « _Cours sexuels: Première séance gratuite_ ». Des fois, Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il sortait en rue avec des pulls pareils.

Tous les trois venaient de rentrer d'une promenade et parlaient de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour la soirée.

Sirius avait ce pouvoir sur James et Lily. Quand il passait quelque jours à Londres, il les faisait oublier le travail et ils retournaient au temps de l'adolescence.

Maintenant que James avait ouvert sa 3ème boulangerie et qu'il possédait sa propre marque de fabrique, les Potter avaient une vie stable. Ils étaient comme des nouveaux riches et ses parents ne devaient plus travailler comme ils le faisaient il y a quelques années. Ils pouvaient profiter de quelques jours de repos ou alors fermer plus tôt quand Sirius apparaissait sans prévenir.

Harry se jeta sur le fauteuil, attirant l'attention des trois.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon fils, tu sembles abattu? En fait non, tu ne sembles pas, tu l'es! Tu t'es battu? Demanda Lily le regard inquiet.

Harry lança un regard significatif à son parrain qui comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de parler, seuls.

-Ce n'est rien maman, je vais bien.

Après quelque brèves explications et répressions de ses parents, Sirius se tordant de rire quand il apprit que son neveu s'était bien fait tapé dans une bagarre. « _T'es sur que t'as pas besoin d'un_ _nouveau nez, Harry_? », ils commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres. Quand le sujet se tourna vers les affaires, Harry se souvint qu'il devait quelque chose à son Recteur.

-Papa. T'as déjà pensé à faire des petits gâteaux à la menthe?

-Des gâteaux à la menthe? C'est quoi cette idée, Harry? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry secoua les épaules et Cherry apparut à ce moment là, puis bondit sur les genoux de Harry, voulant attirer l'attention sur elle.

-Je crois que ça pourrait marcher.

Sirius s'assit au fond du fauteuil, lançant un regard méchant vers Cherry qui le regardait comme si elle était sur le point de l'attaquer.

-J'aime bien l'idée. Et t'en pense quoi des petits gâteaux au Cherry? Demanda Sirius de manière innocente.

Cherry miaula, offensée.

OoOoOoOoO

-Il a frappé ton ami? Demanda Sirius avant d'éclater de rire.- Et t'es inquiet? Harry, il est jaloux!

Harry écarquilla les yeux, tombant assis sur son lit. Sirius se payait sa tête.

-Comment peux-tu en être tellement certain? Demanda Harry en sentant son coeur s'accélérer.

Si c'était la vérité, il ferait tout son possible pour résoudre son problème avec Draco et il lui montrerait que... que... Il voulait essayer.

Il aimait Draco. D'une manière dont il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un. Draco était spécial pour Harry. Même s'ils avaient passé dix ans séparés, les sentiments étaient là, endormis, attendant le bon moment pour ressurgir.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, il ressemblait à un amoureux transit. Il eut difficile à avaler.

-Harry, crois-moi, t'as vraiment tes chances. Regarde toi! T'es mon neveux après tout. Malgré que tu possèdes les gênes tordus de James, tu n'es pas un cas perdu, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

-Merci, dit Harry sans savoir si c'était vraiment un compliment.- Ok, je vais essayer. Lundi, je vais essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe de natation. Et j'espère qu'avec l'aide de Pansy, on va réussir à le faire arrêter de prendre ces cochonneries, dit-il d'un ton animé, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

-Hah, des cochonneries, je suis d'accord, dit Sirius en remettant la cigarette qu'il avait sortit de sa poche.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Je me rend compte que depuis le début, je met des chansons mais je ne vous explique pas pourquoi. Donc toute ces chansons son du groupe Green Day. Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est le groupe préféré de Harry et Draco mais aussi de l'auteur! :P**_

_**Voila ^^**_


	16. The Time Of Your Life

_**-x- The Time Of Your Life **__**-x-**_

Draco arriva chez Blaise avec une seule envie: se glisser dans son lit jusque lundi. Et, et bien, il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il avait juste hâte d'aller en cours lundi parce qu'il pourrait revoir Harry. Et celui-ci n'en saurai jamais rien, parce qu'il _devait_ aller en cous et personne ne se douterait de quoi que ce soit. C'était presque le plan parfait.

« Je deviens complètement fou » pensa-t-il en rentrant la clé dans la serrure, se demandant pourquoi les portes ne s'ouvraient pas toutes seules.

Draco entendit la porte s'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Durant un court instant, il se dit qu'il possédait un quelconque pouvoir télépathique mais en voyant _qui_ se trouvait de l'autre côté de celle-ci, le regardant d'une manière loin d'être sympathique, il eut difficile à avaler. Elle était déjà au courant.

-Salut, Pansy. Comment tu vas? J'étais inquiet pour toi et... Héla!

Pansy l'attira à l'intérieur de la pièce par le col de sa chemise et ferma la porte d'un coup sec. Mon Dieux, elle pourrait même la casser, il en était sur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait de lui?

Certaines filles avaient plus de testostérones qu'elle le devraient, sérieux!

Pansy le poussa dans le fauteuil, le faisant tomber, assis, sur le coussin. Il cru que son amie allait le tuer, même s'il savait que c'était une pensée absurde. Mais il était nerveux!

-Draco Malfoy! Cria-t-elle et Draco ferma les yeux.- Comment peux-tu seulement oser mettre un joint de cannabis en bouche?

Pansy commença à faire les cent pas, faisant ses cheveux volter au-dessus de ses épaules, presque comme des serpents fâchés. Un peu dans le genre Pansydusa. Draco se demanda s'il ne continuait pas à délirer.

-C'était...une erreur? Essaya-t-il en faisant un sourire timide.

Pansy se tourna vers lui et le frappa avec un coussin sortit de nul part.

-Ce n'était pas qu'une erreur! C'était une connerie! T'es devenu dingue? Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses! A partir de maintenant, on recommence avec l'opération nounou, dit Pansy d'un ton sans appel.

Mais, Draco avait toujours été quelqu'un de téméraire.

-Ah, non, pas encore une fois..., dit-il d'un ton d'enfant qui devait prendre une douche alors qu'il en avait prit une la veille.

-Ah non, rien du tout! Et je vais remplacer Blaise! Dit-elle en jetant un coussin contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco vit que son ami était là.

En même temps, quand t'as une tornade devant toi, tu ne fais pas attention à la brise qui est à ta droite.

-Je vais le remplacer par Harry. Au moins lui, il s'inquiète pour ton bien-être, dit Pansy en regardant méchamment Blaise.

-Je m'inquiète aussi! Je voulais juste... J'en sais rien. Laisse tomber.

Blaise se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda au loin, semblant extrêmement énervé.

Pansy avait déjà du lui passer un savon, se dit Draco en se levant du fauteuil pour aller prendre le portable des mains de son amie, avant qu'elle ne fasse l'énorme bêtise d'appeler Harry.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça! Harry mêlé à cette idiote opération. C'était quelque chose que Pansy avait inventé à l'époque où il était vraiment dépendant. Pansy et Blaise ne le laissaient jamais seul de toute la journée, faisant une tournante, pour l'empêcher d'aller s'acheter quoi que ce soit.

Bien sur, aujourd'hui il remerciait ses amis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais cette époque était révolue! Vraiment. Et il ne voulait pas de nounou. Encore moins une nounou Potter.

-Ne mêle pas Potter à ça, dit-il en prenant le portable, ou plutôt, en l'arrachant des mains de Pansy.

La jeune-fille le regarda de manière confuse.

-Potter? Potter? Depuis quand t'appelles Harry de Potter? Demanda-t-elle et Draco était sur le point de lui crier qu'elle arrête de prononcer ce nom.

Il fit un sourire jaune.

-Peut-être depuis que j'ai découvert que durant tout ce temps, il m'a caché qu'il était intéressé par le seul mec que je ne supporte pas à l'université. Non, attend, j'ai failli oublier Ron Weasley, remarqua Draco en faisant une expression pensive.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Draco leva un sourcil.

-Potter est une tapette? Demanda Blaise en se retournant.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre mais sa question fut ignorée.

-Tu ne sembles pas surprise, dit Draco et Pansy dévia le regard.- Tu le savais! L'accusa-t-il, se sentant trahi.

Il ne lui manquait plus que quoi, maintenant? Que Blaise avoue qu'il était en fait une femme travestie?

-Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire..., dit doucement Pansy et Draco fit un visage d'indigné.- Il allait te le dire, Draco! Il avait juste peur de ta réaction!

-Il a bien eu raison d'en avoir, dit-il faisant Pansy lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ne commence pas. On va faire cette opération et Harry va y participer. Que tu le veuilles ou non! Le confiance se gagne, Draco. Et tu viens de perdre la mienne! Vous l'avez perdu tous les deux, dit le brune avec une voix triste et déçue.

-Quel est ton problème avec les tapettes, Draco? T'es toujours entouré par l'un d'eux, demanda Blaise avec une grimace significative.

Draco était sur le point de l'envoyer au diable. Le garçon pouvait vraiment être lourd des fois. Ou plutôt, souvent.

-Arrête de dire tapette, dit Pansy énervée.

-Tapette.

Draco s'assit sur le fauteuil et leva les yeux au ciel et Pansy grogna, exaspérée.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry fronça les sourcils et fit une expression encore plus étrange que d'habitude quand il apprit pour l'_Opération nounou. _Premièrement parce que ça lui rappelait un des films de Vin Diesel (cfr film '' Baby-sitter '') et il rigola quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Pansy lui ordonne de fermer la bouche d'une manière _très_ féminine et délicate. Deuxièmement parce que Draco et lui étaient, il le supposait, encore fâchés et le blond donnerait surement une leçon à sa nounous et tout ça. Les enfants révoltés, c'était dangereux!

-Pansy, tu crois vraiment que j'ai rien de mieux à faire? Rigola-t-il, nerveux, étant en fait très intéressé de s'occuper de Draco; de toute les manières possibles même.

-Non, dit-elle en sachant très bien que Harry ne faisait rien de ses journées et qu'il passait son dimanche après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéos et en effet, c'était ce qu'il faisait jute avant que Pansy l'appelle.

-Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Demanda-t-il, regardant paresseusement par la fenêtre.

Le jour était mortellement chaud, fait complètement rare à Londres. Et il était la, assis sous le ventilateur, buvant du coca-cola bien frai et affrontant plusieurs petits monstres machiavéliques.

-Ah, allé, quel manque de motivation, Harry! Réclama Pansy et Harry l'imagina presque couchée sur son fauteuil, dans la même position que lui, les jambes en l'air.- Draco est sorti courir à Hyde Park, je veux que t'ailles le vérifier, dit-elle naturellement.

Harry s'étouffa avec son Coca. Qui, sain d'esprit, irait courir avec une chaleur pareille? Ce n'était pas pour rien que Pansy était méfiante. Mais il ne coutait rien de l'ennuyer encore un peu.

-Et pourquoi, _toi_, tu ne vas pas le vérifier? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui voulait dire: « _T'es une mauvaise nounou, Pansy!_ »

-Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas en enfer, Potter?

Quelqu'un est dans sa mauvaise période, pensa Harry.

-L'enfer... Oui, c'est le monde en dehors de ces murs, dramatisa-t-il en soupirant.

-Vas-y! Ordonna Pansy et elle raccrocha pour ne pas entendre le rire de Harry.

Le brun sauta de son lit, éteignit son jeu vidéo et alla jusque son garage pour prendre le moyen de transport le plus sophistiqué qu'il n'ai jamais vu: son vieux vélo. Il monta dessus et pédala jusque Hyde Park, mourant presque de déshydratation.

L'endroit était un parc rempli de verdure, traversé par un lac, le _Serpentine_. Il possédait une infrastructure considérable avec des restaurants, des cafés, des toilettes publiques, un centre d'apprentissage sur la nature et la vie sauvage et encore beaucoup d'autres modalités comme des promenades en calèche, des pédalos,... Il y avait aussi un club de tennis, sans compter tous les chevaux disponibles pour faire de l'équitation.

Il faisait plus frai dans le parc, évidemment, et Harry se demanda durant un court moment comment il allait faire pour trouver Draco dans un endroit pareil. La seul solution était d'appeler son ami et croiser les doigts pour qu'il ai pensé à prendre son portable avec et qu'il soit de bonne humeur pour y répondre.

Ça sonna quelques secondes et Harry commença à marcher dans le parc, jusqu'à ce que le voix de Draco se fasse entendre, allant droit au but de manière _tellement_ subtile et affectueuse.

-Pansy t'a déjà envoyé me poursuivre, c'est ça, Potter?

Harry sourit de manière coupable.

-Comme tu es égocentrique, Malfoy. Et si j'étais seulement couché dans ma chambre, occuper à regarder le plafond et décider de t'appeler pour demander, comme si de rien était, où tu étais? Suggéra Harry en utilisant sa voix la plus innocente, celle qui ne convaincrait même pas la pauvre Britney de la série Glee.

-Bien sur c'est très plausible, rétorqua Draco et Harry pu facilement l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel.- Considérant, en plus, le fait que je te vois en ce moment précis, marché dans le One Hyde.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda aux alentours. Il vit Draco assis sur le bord d'une fontaine, buvant une petite bouteille d'eau.

Il lui fit un sourire coupable et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Salut, Draco, dit-il dans le portable et Draco pouffa avant de raccrocher.

Harry marcha jusqu'à lui, lâchant le vélo à côté de la fontaine.

-T'es un parfait exemple du beau-parleur, Potter, je suis choqué, ironisa Draco en terminant de boire son eau.

Le blond portait un large t-shirt de sport blanc et un shirt de course qui, malheureusement, n'était pas aussi petit que Harry l'aurait souhaité.

-C'est des années d'expérience, expliqua Harry en analysant son ami.

Draco avait des biceps très intéressants.

-Je suis clean, Potter, tu peux être tranquille. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, dit Draco un peu sec mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

-Non, je suis bien ici.- Il haussa les épaules, s'asseyant à côté du blond.- Et en plus, je ne tiens pas à avoir des problèmes avec Pansy.

Draco frissonna avec le prénom et Harry rigola. Il avait du en entendre de belles avec son amie.

-T'as déjà parlé à tes parents? Demanda le brun.

-Non, je rentre aujourd'hui à la maison et... Hey! Je ne devrais pas te parler, s'indigna Draco en croisant les bras et regardant méchamment dans le vide.

Harry rigola.

-Avoue le, tu ne peux pas rester longtemps fâché avec moi, dit-il de manière convaincue, juste pour taquiner son ami.

-Ah, t'es en sur? Le défia Draco en se levant et il se remit à courir.

Harry prit son vélo et le suivit.

Il se mit derrière son ami et commença à siffler.

-Laisse moi tranquille, Harry, grogna Draco un peu énervé mais Harry vit ses yeux briller d'amusement.

-Harry? J'ai entendu un Harry Mr Draco énervé Malfoy? Ou est-ce que mes oreilles m'ont joué un tour? Le provoqua-t-il et il éloigna son vélo de Draco pour essayer d'échapper à son ami.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco s'arrêta, épuisé, et s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre, s'étirant les bras en l'air. Harry lâcha son vélo et s'assit à côté de lui, mais il observa son ami qui avait les jambes sur le banc et les bras appuyés sur les genoux.

-Tu n'es toujours pas pardonner, Potter, dit Draco un peu essoufflé et transpirant, passant la paume de sa main sur son front.

-Aham, aham, fit Harry comme quelqu'un qui n'était pas du tout intéressé par le sujet et il se mit même à observer le bout de ses ongles.

-En vérité, je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es ici et non pas avec ton amoureux, dit le blond en faisant une grimace.

-Amoureux? Rigola Harry, amusé.- Je n'ai pas de petit-ami, Draco, quelle idée.

Le brun rigola. Il était de bonne humeur et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Non? Demanda le blond curieux, avant de tousser.- Pas que ça m'intéresse, bien sur. Après tout, on dirait bien que tu ne représentes plus rien pour moi.

Harry rigola encore et Draco fit un sourire en coin. Heureusement pour lui, il fit un sourire dans le coin opposé à celui de Harry.

-Je suis sure que rien ne t'intéresse sur moi, Draco. Mais si tu veux, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux et je te répondrai.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tout? Demanda le blond, incertain, regardant dans toutes les directions, sauf celle de Harry.

Il devait l'admettre, son coeur s'était emballé en sachant que Harry ne sortait pas avec Milo.

-N'importe quoi, affirma Harry, en appuyant son menton sur son bras.

Draco se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui demander. En vérité, il était vraiment curieux vis-à-vis du penchant sexuel de son ami.

-Tu sors aussi avec des filles ou seulement avec des garçons? Demanda-t-il enfin, sans regarder son ami.

Il se sentait vraiment gêné. Peut-être parce que la réponse l'intéressait plus qu'elle ne devrait.

-Ça a toujours été les garçons. Même si j'ai déjà essayé de sortir avec des filles.

Harry fit une grimace.

-C'est quand que t'as découvert que t'étais..., Draco s'interrompit et regarda Harry.

-Gay. Tu peux le dire. Quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas intéressé pas les filles comme mes amis. En vérité, à ce moment là, j'avais une amourette d'enfant pour une garçon, rit Harry en se souvenant de son ingénuité.

Draco fit un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es parents en ont pensé?

C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il craignait. La réaction des parents. Quoique, il avait déjà pu avoir un aperçu de comment Lucius réagirait dans le cas où... Il développerait un intérêt particulier pour les hommes.

-Je ne leur ai jamais rien dis. Mais je suis sur qu'il le savent. Je veux dire, ça devient logique que ton fils est gay quand il ne ramène aucune fille à la maison, qu'il ne dit pas que telle ou telle fille est jolie et... Hum, en réfléchissant mieux, ça dépend, y a des parents qui sont aveugles parfois, compléta Harry pensif.

-Alors ils l'ont accepté sans problème?

-Oui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en ai jamais parlé ouvertement avec eux. Je crois qu'au début j'avais peur d'une réaction négative mais avec le temps, j'ai vu que ça n'arriverait pas. Mon parrain, Sirius, lui il le sait.

Ils restèrent quelque minutes silencieux et Harry souhaita qu'il lui pose une question sur eux deux. Quelque chose qui les amènerait à parler du baiser mais il sentait que son ami ne voulait pas encore en parler, qu'il ne voulait toujours pas admettre que ça c'était passé.

Bien, Harry avait tout le temps du monde. Non pas qu'il était de nature patiente. Un de ces jours, il finirait par attrapé Draco dans un recoin. En plus, il rentrerait dans l'équipe de natation le lendemain.

-Huum. Alors toi et Milo, vous passiez juste du temps ensemble? Demanda-t-il après quelque minutes de silence.

-Oui. Maintenant c'est finit, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Draco se leva du banc.

-J'ai besoin de m'acheter quelque chose à boire.

Draco changea de sujet et se mit en route. Harry le suivit, laissant son vélo où il était. Il pourrait venir le récupérer plus tard.

Les deux marchèrent cote à cote. Draco poussa Harry de l'épaule et celui-ci le lui rendit.

-Je pari que t'es rien sans ton vélo, le défia Draco.

-Ah oui? Demanda Harry, faisant fit d'être offensé.

Et ils commencèrent alors à courir, se poussant de l'épaule à tour de rôle.

_**oO° To be Continued °Oo**_

_**Prochain chapitre, retour à la maison ;)**_


	17. So Take the Photographs

**-x- So Take the Photographs -x-**

Vous savez cette sensation de « _Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui, mon père m'attend avec un marteau_ » quand vous avez fait quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas du? Et bien, Draco s'imaginait déjà Lucius, une mitraillette à la main.

« Je suis tellement jeune » pensa-t-il en rentrant chez lui.

Après avoir marché dans le Hyde Park, avec Harry qui l'ennuyait (chose qu'il faisait mieux que personne), Draco rentra chez Blaise, prit une douche, rangea ses affaires et retourna chez lui.

Maintenant il se faufilait entre les couloirs, s'effrayant avec sa propre ombre, dans une attitude _totalement_ courageuse. Ok, dans une attitude totalement peureuse et pathétique.

Bien sur, cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il verrait seulement un garçon de dix-neuf ans, avec une démarche gracieuse et assurée, marchant dans sa maison comme s'il avait l'avait lui-même construite.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Lucius, prit une grande respiration avant pour trouver le courage d'y rentrer. Il savait que ses parents étaient dans ce bureau à cette heure-ci. Le bureau était comme un immense salon et ils y discutaient toujours un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Enfin, ça c'était si les choses continuaient comme avant.

-Entre, Draco.

Il entendit la voix trainante de Lucius, très semblable à la sienne. Comment son père savait qu'il était là, c'était un mystère et Draco préféra pensé que c'était sa respiration qui l'avait trahit.

Il rentra dans le bureau et regarda vers la fauteuil où Lucius et Narcissa étaient assis. La blonde se leva et marcha jusqu'à son fils, lui tint le visage et lui fit un doux baise sur le front.

-Ah, tu t'es enfin décidé à venir nous parler, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, les siens brillant d'une manière que seul les mères pouvaient avoir envers un fils.

Draco lui fit un sourire. Il se sentait plus calme de savoir qu'elle serait à ses côtés. Il marcha de manière stratégique, derrière Narcissa, jusqu'à un sofa qui était à une distance raisonnable du fauteuil. Narcissa retourna s'asseoir à côté de Lucius et Draco se décida à enfin regarder son père, gardant une expression neutre et calme.

Lucius l'observa avec son habituelle expression d'indifférence, celle qui avait toujours eu le pouvoir de laisser Draco nerveux et il sentit directement ses mains devenir moites. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit une grande respiration, ne sachant pas si c'était lui qui devait commencer à parler ou l'inverse. Narcissa mit fin à son supplice et à l'ambiance tendue.

-Ton père à plusieurs choses à te dire, Draco, dit-elle en se tournant vers son mari.- Lucius...?

Lucius fronça les sourcils, mais quelques instants plus tard, son expression s'adoucit et il regarda, sérieux mais inquiet, son fils.

-Ta mère et moi avons parlé de ce qui s'est passé vendredi, Draco. Et elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait trouvé des indices sur le fait que t'avais recommencé à te droguer.

Draco resta sans souffle, prêt à entendre les méchancetés de son père comme le fait qu'il était une déception, qu'il était irresponsable, immature, qu'il ne pensait pas à son futur,...

-Je pense... Et comme père, ça fait mal de l'avouer, que cette fois-ci, c'est de ma faute. Mon fils, je veux que t'oublies ce que je t'ai dis, je n'ai jamais souhaité que tu retombes dans des problèmes de drogue. Ta mère et moi avons vu à quel point tu as souffert à cause de ta dépendance et personne ne veut revivre une chose pareille. Je pense que j'ai été dur avec toi ces quatre dernières années, te jugeant pour ce que tu avais fais et, grâce à Dieu, tu as su surpasser ce problème qui ne pouvait être résolu par personne d'autre que toi-même. A cette époque là, j'ai oublié de te le dire mais je vais me rattraper: j'étais, et je le suis toujours, fier de toi, Draco. Même si parfois, tu agis comme un parfait irresponsable.

Lucius termina avec sa voix calme et contrôlée. Draco savait qu'il était juste bouche bée après le petit discours de son père. Il sentait son coeur se serrer et une envie soudaine de lâcher quelques larmes, mais il se contrôla.

-Excuse-moi père, pour avoir commis cette erreur... dit-il en se sentant, pour la première fois, vraiment coupable pour ce qu'il avait fait, comme s'il ne méritais pas ces paroles.

-Et je te le déjà dis, mon fils, je suis sur que c'était de ma faute cette fois ci, dit Lucus et on entendait bien la culpabilité dans sa voix.

Narcissa regardait son mari avec fierté. C'était ce qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps, que sa famille parle et que ça les rende plus unis.

-Mais tu dois nous promettre que tu ne le referas plus, Draco. Que tu vas faire plus d'efforts, même si tu souffres de grandes déceptions, tu ne dois pas fuir les problèmes avec... ces choses encore une fois, demanda Narcissa en tenant les mains de son mari.

Draco acquiesça.

-Je vous le promet, je suis désolé.

Draco baissa la tête. Il savait que la conversation n'était pas finie.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je te montre ma confiance, Draco. J'espère que tu ne vas pas la perdre encore une fois, dit Lucis et Narcissa regarda son mari méchamment, lâchant un petit cri de répression pour la dernière partie de la phrase.

Lucius leva les yeux avec une expression qui voulait dire qu'elle exagérait.

-Je ne le ferai pas. Merci, Père, dit Draco qui d'un côté, était soulagé et heureux pour ce qu'il venait d'entre et qui de l'autre, était nerveux pour ce qui allait venir.

C'est Narcissa qui continua la conversation.

-Draco, tu ne crois pas que tu nous dois quelques explications pour ce que nous avons vu vendredi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger mais Draco sentit ses joues rougir et il se recula sur le sofa.

-On doit vraiment parlé sur ça? Demanda-t-il en regardant partout, sauf vers ses parents.

-Je crois qu'on a le droit de savoir si tu as... un grand intérêt pour les garçons. Et je ne veux pas dire que je l'approuve ou que l'idée d'avoir un fils homosexuel ne me dérange pas, mais ce serait bien que tu nous le dises avant qu'on te reprenne en flagrant avec un autre garçon, dit calmement Lucius, faisant un effort pour garder un contrôle sur ses paroles et Draco sentit que Narcissa était surement derrière tout ça.

-Ce que ton père veut dire, Draco, c'est que nous continuerons à t'aimer, indépendamment de ton penchant sexuel, essaya Narcissa en regardant Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai... Ah, très bien., Draco? Dit Lucius, dérangé par le regard de réprimande que lui lançait sa femme.

Draco n'était pas sur, mais il trouvait que les choses allaient mieux entre ses parents maintenant qu'ils avaient pu s'expliquer. Un peu d'honnêteté et de sincérité pour changer.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas, ok? C'était la première fois qu'une chose comme ça m'arrivait et je ne sais même pas si ça va se reproduire. On peut changer de sujet, je ne veux vraiment pas parler sur ça maintenant. Peut-être un autre jour, s'il vous plait? Implora le blond.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Narcissa l'interrompit.

-D'accord, Draco. Quand tu te sentiras plus confortable.

Elle lui fit un sourire et Draco le lui rendit.

Lucius se racla la gorge.

-Je crois que nous devons parler de ta participation aux affaires, Draco. Je veux que tu commences un stage au St. Mary. Tu seras le directeur du lieu quand t'auras fini ta formation et tu peux, peu à peu, commencer à te familiariser avec les tâches administratives, dit Lucius.

Le St. Mary était un hôpital universitaire de renommée à Londres, affilié à l'Impérial College. Draco savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de cours dans l'hôpital, alors, y faire un stage durant un petit temps ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. En plus, il se trouverait dans le milieu qu'il aime.

-D'accord, mais avec une condition, commença-t-il et ses parents le regardèrent, curieux.- Il y a une crèche...

oOoOoOoOoO

-Tu leur a vraiment parlé? Demanda Harry, étonné, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Ouais, c'était de la tarte, se venta Draco, couché sur son lit en regardant son écran géant.

Il n'avouerait jamais à son ami à quel point il avait eu envie de s'enfuir du bureau, surtout en voyant l'expression de Lucius.

-Et j'ai réussi à convaincre Lucius de nous aider pour la crèche. J'ai dis que ça ferait une bonne publicité pour ses hôpitaux si on faisait en sorte que la presse en parle. Tu sais bien, les gens adorent ce genre de charité.

-Oui... Mais tu n'aides pas ces enfants seulement pour ça quand même?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sur que non, Harry! On a été les aider avant que cette idée ne me passe par la tête, dit-il un oeu indigné en zappant les chaines pour essayer de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Fais pas attention, je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je vérifiais juste. Alors tout va bien? Je peux revenir chez toi pour que tu m'embrasses encore une fois? Dit Harry en rigolant, mais dès qu'il eu fini sa phrase, il se tut et Draco l'entendit bloquer sa respiration.

Drase se tendit, son coeur s'accélérant à la mention du baiser.

-Draco, excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas..., commença Harry qui regrettait ce qu'il avait dit.

-Non, Harry, tout va bien. Je dois raccrocher. Je passerai à 7h15, ok? Dit le blond, déconcerté.

-Bien sur. A demain.

Draco raccrocha et respira enfin. Il devait vraiment parler à quelqu'un de Harry. Sa confusion ne le faisait pas voir les choses clairement et raisonnablement.

Il se leva de son lit et marcha jusque son ordinateur, se rappelant du moment où il avait embrassé Harry. Il ne sentait aucun dégout en se rappelant des lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. En vérité, il sentait des frissons et une boule se former dans son ventre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et s'il était vraiment intéressé par Harry? Et si ce n'était pas le cas? Est-ce qu'il pourrait utiliser son ami pour voir s'il était attiré par les garçons? Comment le prendrait Harry si ça se passait?

En vérité, comprit Draco, il n'était pas intéressé par les garçons. Il se sentait attiré par Harry. Et c'est là qu'était toute la différence.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit des photos que Pansy avait prit d'eux quelque jours auparavant. Il les prit, observant les expressions ridicules du visage de Harry. Dans la plupart, il semblait souffrir d'un AVC ou quelque chose du genre. Il rigola et en observa une où ils souriaient tous les trois normalement. Pansy était au milieu d'eux deux, mais c'était vers Harry qu'il regardait.

Il observa bien Harry, son sourire, ses yeux incroyablement verts et l'expression qu'il qualifierait d'idiote. Franchement.

Il jeta les photos au loin, faisant en sorte qu'elles s'éparpillent sur le sol de sa chambre.

_**Well I've got some scattered pictures**_

_J'ai quelques photos dispersées_

_**Lying on my bedroom floor**_

_Sur le plancher de ma chambre_

_**Reminds me of the times we shared**_

_Me rappellent les moments que nous avons passé ensemble_

_**Makes me wish that you were here cause**_

_Elles me font désirer que tu sois ici_

_**Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life**_

_Maintenant il semble, que j'oublier mon but dans cette vie _

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Harry était intéressé par lui? Son ami ne lui avait donné aucun signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus que de l'amitié avec lui. Ou peut-être que c'était à lui de lui faire un signe? Voulait-il vraiment lui faire un signe?

Peut-être.

_**All the songs have been erased**_

_Toutes les chansons ont été supprimées_

_**Guess I've learned from my mistakes**_

_Je pense avoir appris de mes erreurs_

oOoOoOoOoO

-Salut, tête d'allumette, dit Harry en décoiffant les cheveux de Ron avant de s'asseoir.

Ron se défila et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux avec une grimace.

-Même toi tu m'appelles comme ça, maintenant? Tu traines trop avec Malfoy... En parlant de ça, comment tu fais pour supporter ce type? Demanda Ron en regardant méchamment le blond qui était assis un peu plus loin avec Pansy.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'Impérial avait été étrange. Harry se sentait encore gêné pour ce qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il devait être subtil, pas agir comme un imbécile!

Il fit un rire nerveux. Si Ron savait toutes les choses qu'il imaginait pendant la nuit...

-Ah, vous devez arrêter de vous chamailler tous les deux et..., commença Harry mais en voyant le regard de Ron, il s'arrêta.- Je vais rentrer dans l'équipe de natation aujourd'hui. Ou du moins, essayer.

Ron oublia Malfoy et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Mais c'est génial, Harry! Moi je suis dans l'équipe de basket, comme tu le sais, mais la natation c'est bien aussi. Et encore plus si t'es l'un des trois qui est choisi pour les compétitions, explique Ron, enthousiaste.

-Ah, oui? Qui y a participé ces dernières années? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

Ron fit une grimace.

-Bien, Malfoy en faisait partie et je ne me rappel vraiment pas du nom des autres. Tu sais, il n'y a qu'une seule fois où j'ai vu Draco ne pas être un complet idiot. Peut-être qu'il a quand même un coeur et, argh, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis une chose pareille, lâcha Ron, faisant Harry froncé les sourcils de confusion.

-Ron, de quoi tu parles?

Ron s'arrêta de parler, ses oreilles devenant de plus en plus rouges.

-En fait, il y a un garçon dans l'équipe de natation. Tu sais déjà que ceux qui vont dans les compétitions gagnent une bourse d'étude intégrale, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'ai la mienne. Quand Malfoy est rentré dans l'équipe de natation le quadrimestre passé, il a prit la bourse d'étude d'un autre garçon qui n'avait plus les moyens de continuer les études à l'université. Alors, Malfoy a donné sa bourse à l'autre garçon. Tout ça seulement parce que Mr se frotte les fesses avec des notes de rêve et...

Harry n'écouta plus ce que Ron disait. Il regarda vers Draco et lui fit un sourire sincère. Comment ne pas aimer quelqu'un comme Draco? Le blond faisait le Bad boy mais il montrait son bon côté quand il le voulait bien. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il rougirent tous les deux, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Snape rentra dans la salle.

-J'ai ramené les copies pour ceux qui veulent y jeter un coup d'oeil.- Snape fit un sourire machiavélique.- Bien sur, quelques uns d'entre vous vont préférer les éviter, n'est-ce pas, Potter?

Harry fit une grimace.

OoOoOoOoO

-Si tu veux mon avis, ce qui manque à Snape est un peu de sexe, commenta Pansy alors qu'il marchaient vers le cours d'immunologie de Remus.

Snape avait passé tout son cours à commenté le fait que Harry ai complètement raté son test. La pire note, avait-il fait remarqué. Harry n'avait jamais eu une aussi mauvaise note de toute sa vie, il avait toujours été un bon élève et il était bien décidé à faire un sans faute pour le prochain.

-Et t'es prête à terminer avec l'amertume de ce pauvre homme, Pansy? Nous, étudiants, te seront éternellement reconnaissants, dit Draco avec un sourire défiant.

-La ferme, Draco, s'exclama-t-elle, donnant un coup sur l'avant bras du blond.

Harry rigola mais s'arrêta quand il sentit Pansy le tirer un peu plus loin, laissant Draco derrière.

-Alors... Toi et Draco... Rien? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

La vérité était que, tellement il était saoul jeudi, il avait fini par tout raconter à Pansy. Elle allait bien finir par le découvrir tôt ou tard, de toute façon.

-Bien, tu sais, il y a eu ce baiser..., dit-il en chuchotant.

-BAISER? Cria Pansy, enthousiasmée, attirant le regard des gens autour d'eux.

Les deux regardèrent de manière coupable vers Draco, qui les observait, un sourcil froncé.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis quelque chose d'aussi crucial? Plus tôt

-Désolé. Héhé, rigola Harry un peu gêné, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel

-Tu l'as attrapé? Continua-t-elle, en collant sa tête à celle de Harry pour avoir plus facile à écouter les chuchotements de son ami.

-Non, c'est lui qui a prit l'initiative.

-IL A PRIT...- Harry mit une main devant la bouche de son amie avant qu'elle ne mette tout le monde au courant.

Mon Dieu, que Pansy pouvait être scandaleuse. Il regarda derrière eux, vers Draco, et lui fit un sourire sans humour.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte de leur prochain cours et Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sirius qui se dirigeait vers eux. Que diable faisait-il, marchant dans les couloirs de l'Impérial College?

-Donne-moi une minute, dit-il en lâchant son amie et il marcha rapidement jusque son parrain.

Il s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Harry, t'es là! J'ai tourné en rond dans ces couloirs comme un fou.- Il soupira.- Tu te réveilles trop tôt et je voulais te demander quand était ton test pour rentrer dans l'équipe de natation. Je veux être présent pour t'encourager.

Sirius fit un visage d'innocent.

Harry le regarda sans y croire.

-Tu veux voir les petits étudiants en slip! L'accusa-t-il à voix basse.

Quelques élèves commençaient à rentrer dans la salle de cours.

Sirius resta bouche bée, faisant fit d'être offensé.

-Harry! Je viens ici pour t'encourager et tout ce que tu trouves de bien à faire, c'est de m'accusé de vouloir voir tes amis sans vêtements! C'est ça la considération que tu as pour ton parrain?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, regrettant ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-Oh, excuse-moi, Sirius. Merci pour être venu, dit-il d'un ton désolé.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Tout va bien, Harry. Mais dis-moi, y en a-t-il un qui en vaut la peine? Ou qui s'intéresse pour les hommes? Ah, quelle question! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas changer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et au même moment, Draco sorti de la salle.

-Lupin n'est pas encore là, il est en retard. Ce qui est étrange, il n'est jamais en retard, commenta le blond.

Sirius se tourna vers Draco.

-En retard? Et bien, on va arranger ça, dit-il en poussant le garçon vers l'intérieur de la salle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et suivit Sirius qui était rentrer dans la pièce comme s'il était le directeur du lieu.

-Tout le monde assis! Je suis le nouveau professeur pour aujourd'hui, Sirius Black.- Il leur fit un sourire du genre « _Je suis une bombe et je le sais_ ».

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Harry remarqua qu'il portant une de ses chemises hawaïennes et essayait de donner cours aux médecines.

-Votre professeur, Lupin, ne peut être présent aujourd'hui et je suis ici pour le remplacer.

Harry s'assit automatiquement, n'y croyant toujours pas.

-Ton parrain donne des cours d'immunologie? Demanda Draco en s'asseyant sur la chaise derrière Harry.

Harry nia de la tête et ils firent attention à ce que Sirius racontait.

Sirius demanda où Lupin c'était arrêté dans la matière et commença à raconter un tas de bêtises qui avaient, _plus au moins_, un lien avec une maladie.

-Quelqu'un a déjà eu du muguet buccal? Demanda-t-il et tout le monde nia.- Pas de muguet, non? Pourtant les grenouilles ne nient pas (jeu de mot portugais car la maladie s'appelle 'petite grenouille')... Bien, reprenons...

Harry s'étouffa presque tellement il riait.

-Est-ce que les lymphocyte peuvent tomber à l'examen? Demanda-t-il à un certain moment et tout le monde le regarda.- Bien sur que non, créatures. Imaginez vous, occupés à répondre à votre examen et BAM, un lymphocyte tombe dessus. Vous pouvez tomber sur une _question_ sur les lymphocytes. Faites un peu attention à ce que je vous demande...

A un autre moment, il s'arrêta devant un garçon qui était assis à la première rangée.

-Vous et moi, combien de poumons avons nous? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il parlait des maladies qui affectaient cet organe.

-Deux, répondit le garçon de manière évidente.

-Quatre. J'ai demandé combien de poumons nous avions tous les deux. Vous deux et moi deux autres... Au collège vous appelez ça _bhaskara_ (mathématicien), dit-il en le taquinant, sa pensée remplie de logique.

Tout le monde rigola et Harry se tenait les cotes tellement il riait.

-Ce qui va tomber à l'examen? Je ne peux pas le dire, hein? L'éthique. Mais... Si vous me laissez un chèque signé à la fin du cours..., insinua-t-il et c'est à ce moment là que Harry remarqua que Lupin était sur le seuil de la porte, regardant Sirius complètement choqué.

Il se dit que le moment d'intervenir était arrivé et il tira son parrain, le trainant jusque la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Commença-t-il mais il se tut quand il vit le vrai professeur rentrer dans la salle et il siffla.- Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais présenté ton professeur?

Lupin leva un sourcil, choqué, alors que les deux autres passaient la porte.

-Sirius, t'es complètement fou. Mon test n'est qu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, si bien sur t'es encore intéressé... Comment tu savais toutes ces choses sur l'immunologie? Demanda Harry impressionné.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Remus apparu.

-Un problème ici? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit Sirius.- Je pense qu'on devrait marquer un rendez-vous, vous et moi, pour parler de l'attitude de Harry dans votre matière. Je suis très inquiet et...

-C'est du n'importe quoi, il était juste perdu! L'interrompit Harry en poussant Sirius et il lui lança un regard du genre « _La ferme _».

Sirius fit juste un clin d'oeil vers Lupin avant de partir en rigolant.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Mon Dieu, c'était hilarant. Non pas que je n'aime pas le cours de Lupin, mais je pourrais facilement m'habituer à avoir des cours avec ton parrain, dit Draco alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le gymnase de la faculté, là où se trouvaient les piscines.

Harry allait faire un test pour voir s'il était apte à rentrer dans le groupe. Ils étaient peu nombreux à faire de la natation vu que, même s'ils faisaient des compétitions de niveau régional, peu d'eux participaient à des compétitions nationales. Seulement trois, en fait.

-Le pire c'est qu'il parlait de chèque juste au moment où Remus est apparu à la porte. T'as vu la tête qu'il faisait? Se souvint Harry et ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

Le brun se sentait aussi tranquille qu'un aigle qui a le vertige et il remerciait vraiment Draco de l'accompagner au gymnase.

Ils rentrèrent dans le local et l'entraineur était là, debout, parlant avec trois autres garçons qui allaient également faire le test. Une place c'était libérée il y a peu de temps, c'est pourquoi Draco avait eu l'idée d'inscrire Harry pour les test.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sirius et Harry pensa à l'hypothèse qu'il soit occupé à courir derrière un certain professeur d'immunologie...

-Ah, Malfoy, c'est lui le garçon dont tu m'avais parlé? Demanda l'entraineur et Draco acquiesça.- Harry, c'est ça? Malfoy semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée que tu rentres dans l'équipe, j'espère que tu vas faire de ton mieux, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry.

Les joues de Draco commencèrent à rougir et il regarda son entraineur comme s'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pouvait le noyer dans la plus grande souffrance et qu'il puisse s'en sortir indemne.

Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire timide.

-Ouais, et maintenant que t'as déjà fais la connaissance de Ritchie Coote, notre entraineur, tu peux aller te changer. Les vestiaires sont par là, dit Draco en lui montrant une direction du doigt, voulant clairement éloigné Harry de Ritchie.

-Ah, oui, d'accord, dit Harry sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Draco soupira et lança un regard amère vers Ritchie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Ritchie qui ne comprenait vraiment rien.

Draco fit un geste de la main et alla s'asseoir dans les tribunes.

Quand Harry revint, portant seulement un slip de bain et un bonnet, Draco se força vraiment à ne pas regarder son ami de _cette façon là_. Malgré tout, quelque secondes plus tard, il se sentait déjà comme un carnivore qui analysait un bout de viande, affamé. Harry avait une minceur bien proportionnée. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de muscles mais seulement des contours là où il fallait, ceux-ci ressortant quand il s'étirait au bord de la piscine. Harry le regarda, le surprenant dans son analyse et lui fit un sourire provocateur tout en haussant un sourcil.

Avant que Draco n'ai le temps de faire disparaitre son expression de « _Je sais que j'ai regardé, mais je le nierai jusqu'à la fin_ », Harry s'était déjà retourné vers l'entraineur pour écouter les instructions.

Quand Harry gagna quatre des cinq épreuves de Ritchie et qu'il sorti de la piscine, trempé et luisant, cela fit l'imagination de Draco battre des records d'images compromettantes en à peine quelques secondes et le blond se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien fait de demander à son ami d'essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe.

_**Well, open the past and present now and we are there**_

_Bien, ouvre le passé et le présent et nous sommes là_

_**Story to tell and I am listening**_

_Histoires à raconter et j'écoute_

_**Open the past and present, and the future too**_

_Ouvre le passé et le présent, et le futur aussi_

_**It's all I got and I'm giving it to you**_

_C'est tout ce que j'avais et je te l'offre_

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour ce chapitre. Si vous voyez des tournures de phrase ou des expressions bizarres, j'en suis désolée. Des fois, il me semble impossible de traduire des phrases entières, et pourtant, elles sont, malheureusement, quand même la ^^'**_


	18. And Still Frames in Your Mind

**-x- And Still Frames in Your Mind -x-**

-Allé, Draco. Après ces semaines épuisantes, on a bien le droit d'aller s'amuser, insista Harry pour la dixième fois.

Le blond voulut lui lancer un regard meurtrier, mais il le regretta. Il oublia complètement ce qu'il était sur le point de dire en voyant Harry ôter sa chemise et révéler son torse, qui était anormalement attrayant pour un garçon.

Harry avait réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe de natation et cela depuis deux semaines, mais malgré tout, toute les fois où Draco posait les yeux sur son ami, il se sentait encore troublé, comme s'il avait bu une bonne dose de téquila.

-Exactement, Harry, et je suis épuisé. Premièrement, parce qu'on est déjà à la fin du quadrimestre et que je n'en peux plus de tout ces contrôles. Deuxièmement, parce que ce stage à St. Mary me tue à petit feu. Troisièmement, j'ai encore un horrible mal de tête à cause des cris des enfants, lui expliqua le blond, de mauvaise humeur.

Il s'interrompit quand Harry se pencha près de lui, étirant son bras comme s'il était sur le point de l'attraper.

Il pu sentir son parfum et il bloqua sa respiration, avant qu'il n'ai l'idée de s'approcher encore plus près pour pouvoir mieux le sentir.

Harry attrapa un bonnet de piscine et se remit droit. Il se posa devant Drac, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Il se fou de moi », se dit Draco en voyant l'expression taquine de Harry comme s'il lui disait « _je vois ton plaisir grandir, mon ami_ ».

Il regarda discrètement vers le bas, mais vit que tout se portait à merveilles, heureusement, et il reposa son regard sur Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Exactement. Ça va te permettre de te relaxer. Pansy m'a dit qu'elle n'accepterait pas un 'non' comme réponse, le prévint Harry en s'éloignant.

-Comme si je m'importais avec ce que Pansy veut ou ne veut pas, dit-il en levant la tête et en croisant les bras.

Ce fut alors Harry qui haussa un sourcil.

-T'es prêt à prendre le risque? Demanda le brun d'un ton moqueur.

Draco hésita, se rappelant des moment où Pansy passait en mode « Machine destructrice », et il se dit qu'une petite fête ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu.

-Uhum, je dirai à Pansy que tu seras là, alors.

Harry sourit mais il du rapidement se dévier des lunettes de piscine que Draco lui avait lancées.

oOoOoOoOoO

L'entraineur Coote était plus attentif et exigent que d'habitude vu que les épreuves sélectives pour les compétition nationales se rapprochaient à grands pas. Une bourse d'étude était libre et Harry adorerait la gagnée pour soulagé ses parents. En fait, il les aidait déjà un peu parce que, faisant partie de l'équipe de natation, il avait déjà une mi-bourse. Mais seulement ceux qui participaient aux compétitions nationales de juin gagnaient la bourse entière. C'était Draco qui lui avait expliqué quand il était rentré dans l'équipe.

Après s'être échauffés, les cinq garçons rentrèrent dans l'eau et se préparèrent à nager.

-T'es prêt à faire un pari sur une course? Demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin et une expression d'assurance sur le visage.

-Parier quoi? Rétorqua Harry qui était toujours partant.

-Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux parier?

Harry lui fit son sourire le plus provoquant, un de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire depuis que Sirius lui avait dit qu'il devait le 'séduire', et il fit un mouvement de la tête.

-Tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce que je désire gagner, dit-il, mystérieux, en attirant de l'eau vers le visage du blond.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi pas? Demanda Draco, tout aussi provocateur que Harry.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Ritchie donna un coup de sifflet et Draco commença à nager, comme une flèche. Harry prit de l'élan et fit son maximum pour essayer de revenir au niveau de son ami.

Il réussi à revenir juste derrière lui et vit les mouvements du corps, bien travaillé par les années de natation, du blond. Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se souler pendant cette soirée. Les choses pourraient devenir... intéressantes.

A la fin du quatre cent mères crawl, Draco arriva en première place, suivit de Harry et de Olivier Dubois, un étudiant d'ingénierie.

-T'as gagné. Tu veux quoi? Demanda Harry en reprenant son souffle, les bras croisés sur le bord de la piscine.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit Draco.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Je suis éééééééééépuisé, râla Harry deux heures plus tard, après s'être couché sur le sol, les bras au-dessus de sa tête et les pieds dans l'eau.- Je vais mouriiiiiiiiir.

Draco s'assit sur le bord de la piscine alors que tout le reste de l'équipe se trainait en dehors de l'eau, comme s'ils n'avaient plus bu ni manger depuis des jours.

-Arrête d'en faire un drame, lui répondit Draco qui riait intérieurement de l'état de Harry.- Et t'oses encore me dire que tu veux aller à une soirée. Pfff. Tu ne vas même pas tenir trente minutes sur la piste de danse.

-Bien sur que si. Il n'est que neuf heure. J'ai jusque onze heure pour reprendre des énergies, dit Harry les yeux fermés, sur le point de s'endormir.

Draco se coucha à côté de lui, et ils restèrent là, silencieux. Draco se disait qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il fasse quelque chose au lieux d'agir comme une petite vierge effarouchée toutes les fois où Harry se rapprochait un peu trop de lui.

Harry quant à lui se demandait combien de verres de vodka il allait devoir boire pour se lâcher à la soirée.

-Je veux une revanche, dit soudainement Harry, tirant Draco de ses pensées.

-T'es presque mort, Harry. Tu vas finir par te noyer à mi-parcours, le taquina-t-il alors qu'en fait, il n'avait juste pas envie de retourner dans l'eau.

Il entendit un bruit bizarre, comme quelqu'un qui se jetait dans l'eau, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains se refermèrent autour de ses mollets, avant de le tirer dans l'eau.

Il tomba presque sur Harry, avalant un peu de la délicieuse eau qui avait un gout de chlore.

-Merde, Potter, pourquoi..., commença-t-il, mais sa voix mourut en voyant le visage du brun à quelques centimètres du sien.

Le brun avait presque un sourire de prédateur. Draco eu dur à affalé quand il lui posa une main sur le torse pour le poussé vers le rebord de la piscine.

-Allé, on refait un pari. Cent mètres libres, dit Harry en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Draco écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le regard de Harry descendre vers sa bouche. Étrangement, il sentit son corps vibrer d'anticipation.

Mais Harry se recula, se mettant à côté de lui sur le rebord.

Le blond entendit presque une voix dans sa tête crier et se tirer les cheveux de déception.

-Et on va parier quoi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton convaincu, sur de sa victoire.

-Si je gagnes, tu le sauras à la fête. Si c'est toi qui gagnes, tu peux faire ou me demander ce que tu veux, dit Harry d'un ton naturel.

Mais Draco capta le ton suggestif qui s'y cachait derrière sa phrase, tellement il le connaissait bien.

L'offre était tentante, Draco devait l'admettre.

-A trois, dit Harry.

Le brun compta et ils commencèrent à nager le plus rapidement possible. Harry était plus déterminé que d'habitude, et cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas rester derrière de quelques secondes.

Harry toucha le rebord de la piscine en premier, gagnant son pari. Les deux restèrent quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffle, avant que Draco puisse dire quelque chose de cohérent.

-T'as gagné mais... N'oublie pas que j'ai... Aussi gagné la tantôt, dit-il en avalant de grandes bouffées d'air.

Cette course avait terminé avec le peu de force qu'ils leur restaient.

Harry sortit de la piscine et passa un main dans ses cheveux, faisant des gouttes d'eau sauter dans tous les sens. Draco l'observa d'en-bas, levant les yeux sur les hanches, sur le volume que cachait le maillot de bain – et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'observait -, passant par le ventre et le torse, jusqu'à atteindre le visage de Harry.

Heureusement que l'eau était bien froide.

-Je vais te laisser réfléchir à ce que tu veux gagner alors. Parce que moi, je sais déjà ce que je veux, dit Harry en lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire « _Prépare-toi, tu ne vas pas savoir marcher pendant quelque jours!_ », ou alors, c'était l'esprit tordu de Draco qui avait imaginé cette partie là.

Oh ciel, si le plan de Harry était de le faire perdre la tête, et bien, il était très doué. Encore plus avec l'opération nounou que Pansy faisait question de continuer. Harry l'accompagnait presque partout, et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était Pansy et elle n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de Harry.

Comme Harry était gentil. Comme Harry était drôle. Comme Harry était intelligent. Comme Harry était mignon. Harry, Harry, Harry!

Elle ne parlait pas de lui comme étant sa prochaine cible - elle savait très bien qu'il était gay - mais comme une vendeuse qui fait de la publicité pour son meilleur produit.

Draco était à bout. Il devait vraiment mettre un point final à toute cette histoire.

oOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir déposer Harry, Draco rentra chez lui pour se reposer un peu avant de se préparer pour aller à cette soirée. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une petite distraction avec ses amis. Il n'avait pas vraiment pas apprécié quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il s'y rendrait avec Ron et Hermione. Le blond fit presque un accident avec se voiture en entendant que ces deux là viendraient avec eux. Mais Harry l'avait calmé en lui disant qu'ils ne feraient que le chemin ensemble et qu'ils iraient chacun de leur côté une fois arrivés. Draco grogna quelque chose, mais s'avoua vaincu.

Après un sommeil réparateur et un bain relaxant, il mit une jeans foncé et une chemise blanche dont il retroussa les manches et ouvrit les premiers boutons. Il se mit devant le miroir, coiffa ses cheveux et se fit un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Il passa chez Blaise pour prendre son ami et Pansy.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, fâchés, se lançant un regard perçant. C'était habituel de les voir se chamailler, mais leur expression qui disait clairement « _Je veux te manger les organes _» fit Draco les regardé, interrogatif.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se mettait en route.

-Rien! S'exclama Pansy, alors que Blaise lui répondit tout le contraire.

-Pansy pense qu'il ne faut pas ressassé le passé. Qu'il faut laisser au passé, ce qui est au passé. Je ne suis pas d'accord..., dit Blaise sur la banquette arrière, regardant méchamment son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui doit rester dans le passé? Demanda Draco, regardant ses amis à tour de rôle.

-Rien, Draco. Oublie. Blaise est juste insupportable, comme toujours, dit Pansy et Blaise ne répondit pas, regardant par sa fenêtre.

L'ambiance resta lourde durant tout le chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boite pour attendre Harry; parce que Draco n'attendait définitivement pas Weasley et Granger.

Il se passa peu de temps avant que le trio n'apparaisse. Harry était à côté de Ron, un bras autour des épaules du roux, qui tenait la main de Granger. Ils étaient dans un fou rire. Harry était presque plié en deux tellement il riait.

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de comparer l'ambiance de guerre qui était installée entre Pansy et Blaise, avec celle des trois qui s'approchaient. Hé mais , Harry n'avait pas besoin de se tenir comme ça à Weasley. Et encore moins de rire à ce point de ce que racontait le roux! Il était beaucoup plus amusant que cette énergumène remplie de taches de rousseur!

-Et alors le mec a demandé: A quoi sert le vagin...? Pour lier l'utérus à l'agréable, dit Weasley alors qu'ils étaient déjà près d'eux.

Le trio rigola, ce qui fit le blond lever les yeux au ciel. Harry marcha jusqu'à Draco, s'effondrant sur lui encore en riant, mais il essaya de se contrôler.

Draco resta paralysé, sans aucune pensée cohérente durant quelque secondes.

-Quel exagération, Harry, ce n'était pas aussi drôle que ça, rétorqua Draco après que Harry se soit remit debout.

-Quoi? Je ne m'en rappel même plus, rigola Harry.

-T'es déjà bourré? Demanda Draco, indigné.

-Bourré? Rien du tout, juste bu un petit peu, dit Harry en s'amusant.- On y va, on rentre. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu danser.

Draco se dit qu'il allait bien s'amuser en voyant Harry sur la piste de danse. Il le suivit, sans oublié de lancer un regard de mépris à Weasley.

Pansy et Blaise recommencèrent à se disputer quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et ils disparurent de leur champ de vision.

Ron murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry (ce qui fit grogner Draco de mécontentement, mais heureusement pour lui, la musique était forte) et il disparut avec Hermione.

Harry l'attira alors sur la piste de danse et ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble. Au début, à une certaine distance vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Malgré tout, il ne déviaient pas le regard l'un de l'autre.

Harry dansait d'un manière décontractée, un peu comme « _I like to move it move it_ » et Draco se dit que ça devait surement être à cause de l'alcool. Le blond, quant à lui, dansait de manière plus sensuelle, un peu comme « _I'm too sexy for my love_ ». Pour finir, à tellement se regarder, ils rirent de la performance de l'autre.

Le lieu commença à se remplir, et ils furent obligés de danser un peu plus proches, ce qui fit que la température monta d'un cran. Ils sentaient, tous les deux, la sueur dans le dos et ils ouvrirent encore quelques boutons de leurs chemises.

A un certain moment, Harry dévia le regard vers un garçon qui lui faisait du rentre dedans. Draco bougea de façon à se trouver devant le garçon pour empêcher Harry de le regarder.

Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, dit le brun et il se dirigea vers le bar.

Il prit deux vodka et retourna vers la piste de danse. Uns fille parlait avec Draco, ou plutôt, elle se frottait à Draco.

-Ton pantalon est déchiré, je vois presque tout ton derrière, dit Harry près de l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui écarquilla les yeux et s'enfuie vers la salle de bain, une main posée sur les fesses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis? Demanda Draco en levant un sourcil, alors qu'intérieurement, il était ravi de la réaction de Harry.

-Un petit mensonge de rien du tout, lui répondit le brun en lui tendant un verre.

Il les vidèrent pratiquement cul sec et Harry, qui avait déjà bu avant, se sentit encore plus insouciant et Draco était vraiment, vraiment trop proche pour qu'il puisse se contrôler.

Il mit fin à la distance qui les séparait et Draco frissonna quand il lui posa les mains sur les épaules, se penchant pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Viens, on sort d'ici. Tu me dois quelque chose, dit Harry en faisant glisser une de ses mains de l'épaule de Draco jusqu'à son poignet, avant de le tirer en dehors de la piste.

Draco cligna des yeux, un peu sonné, mais se laissa faire.

oOoOoOoOoO

Ils montèrent sur la terrasse de la boite. Quelque couples s'y trouvaient, et personne ne prêtait attention à ce que les autres faisaient. En plus, la pénombre de la nuit était suffisante pour que personne ne se reconnaisse, sauf s'ils se rapprochaient.

Harry continua à tirer Draco, et il le poussa contre l'appui-terrasse. La blond sentit le froid de la nuit contre sa peau chaude, et il frissonna malgré lui. Le brun se rapprocha, posa une main sur la poitrine de Draco et ouvrit un bouton de la chemise, avant d'y glisser un doigt.

-Tu sais déjà ce que je veux? Demanda Harry en approchant ses lèvres de la bouche de Draco, tellement près que le blond sentit le courant qu'il y avait entre eux.

-J'ai une petite idée, dit Draco en mettant ses mains sur la taille de Harry, voulant le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Harry fit un petit sourire.

-Une petite idée? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, collant son corps à celui de Draco.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du blond, y fit des petits baisers, quelques légères morsures et le blond frissonna, mais pas à cause du froid cette fois-ci.

En fait, il avait très chaud même.

-Une bonne idée, se corrigea Draco en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de Harry et il les glissa le long du dos du brun.

Harry se sentit frissonner et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Harry pose une main sur la nuque de Draco et l'attira dans un baiser passionné, le serrant encore plus contre l'appui-terrasse et il explora chaque recoin de la bouche du blond. Draco n'était pas en reste, il répondait au baiser avec la même intensité, son coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait de passer sa main dans le dos de Harry, le rapprochant le plus possible de lui.

Il sentit Harry lui déboutonner le reste de sa chemise et il passa une main sur le corps de Draco, le faisant frissonné encore et encore. Leurs respirations étaient tellement saccadées qu'il furent obligés de mettre fin au baiser. Harry lui mordit le cou avant de frotter leurs torses, d'un geste lent.

-Je crois que je devrais perdre plus souvent, dit le blond en faisant un sourire en coin.

Harry rigola et retourna embrasser son cou, faisant gémir le blond.

-Ça me rappel, continua Draco en inversant les positions d'un mouvement rapide, Harry se retrouvant maintenant contre l'appui-terrasse.- J'ai aussi droit à ma récompense.

Les yeux vert émeraudes de Harry brillèrent durant quelques secondes.

-Je t'en prie, dit Harry et il n'eut pas à le répété.

Draco l'embrassa encore une fois, avec plus d'ardeur qu'avant.

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_

_**Yeeees :D**_


	19. Hang it on a Shelf

**-x- Hang it on a Shelf -x-**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il ne se rappelait même plus comment il avait atterrit dans son lit. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose de se réveiller dans son propre lit après une soirée arrosée. Au contraire, il était plutôt content de ne pas s'être réveillé dans un trou à rat sale et puant ou quelque chose du genre.  
>Le problème est qu'il ne se rappelait plus rien de la veille. Il était rentré dans la boite, il avait bu un ou deux verres... trois... Bon ok, cinq verres de vodka mélangés à du jus, pendant qu'il dansait avec Draco.<br>Le problème avec les soirées était que: soit on oublie, soit on recrache tout sur les vêtements de quelqu'un ou alors tu finis par être trainé hors de la boite par le mec de la sécurité parce que tu faisais un strip-tease à côté du DJ.  
>Non pas qu'il ai déjà fait un strip-tease pendant une soirée. Enfin, pas qu'il s'en souvienne..<br>En grognant contre son horrible mal de tête, il se coucha sur le flan et frappa le bras de... de quelqu'un.  
>"Envahisseurs!" fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, ses pensées encore un peu embrouillées. Cependant, quelque secondes plus tard, il remarqua que l'envahisseur avait des cheveux... blonds?<br>Harry cligna les yeux, complètement hors service. Sa vision, évidement, était floue, alors il s'appuya sur un coude et tendit un bras par dessus son visiteur, cherchant ses lunettes qui étaient normalement posées sur sa table de chevet.  
>Elles devraient, mais elles n'y étaient pas.<br>Le corps en-dessous de lui bougea. Harry regarda vers le bas et, avec difficulté, il observa son "intrus" ouvrir les paupières.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais au-dessus de moi? Demanda Draco, sa voix encore un peu endormie.  
>-Draco? Demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux.<br>-Tu croyais que c'était qui? Paul McCartney? Demanda ironiquement le blond.

"Faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve" se dit Harry en posant une main sur le visage de Draco, vérifiant qu'il s'agissait bien de lui et, par la même occasion, vérifiant que ce n'était pas un objet de son imagination. Peut-être que c'était Cherry, alors que lui, il voyait (ou presque) Draco.

-Harry, tu veux bien enlever ta main de mon visage? Réclama Draco en repoussant la main de Harry.  
>-T'as dormi ici? Demanda le brun, se sentant immédiatement stupide.<p>

Draco ne répondit pas et, après quelques secondes, il s'assit sur le lit. Harry remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de chemise, et c'est la qu'il vit qu'il ne portait pas de chemise non plus.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est ça? Demanda le blond sans regarder Harry.  
>-Ahum...<p>

Harry ne se souvenait jamais de rien quand il buvait. Ça ne lui posait pas de problème en général, mais cette fois-ci, il voulait, plus que tout au monde, s'en rappeler.

-Il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi, dit Draco en se levant.

Harry sortit immédiatement de son état léthargique et se leva d'un bond. Il aperçu vaguement ses lunettes qui trainaient sur le sol et il les posa sur son nez, pouvant, enfin, mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher.  
>Draco mettait sa chemise, une expression étrange sur le visage. En fait , il était plus sur le point de "<em>Déchiré sa chemise<em>", mais Harry ignora ce détail, s'approcha du blond et lui prit son bras pour l'arrêter.

-Tu veux bien te calmer?

Draco soupira, laissant de côté ce qu'il faisait, mais il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en gesticulant.

-C'est juste que... Merde, Harry! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois tout oublier? Pourquoi, justement quand c'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie, je dois être le seul à m'en rappeler?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Son cerveau se mit, avec quelques difficultés, à travailler:  
>1) Draco était sans chemise dans son lit.<br>2) Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
>3) Il râle parce que je ne me souviens pas de la meilleure soirée de sa vie.<br>4) Draco et moi... ensemble?  
>5) Draco rougissant.<br>6) Je dois l'embrasser!  
>Heureux que son cerveau se soit enfin réveiller, Harry fit quelques pas vers le blond, décidé à le pousser contre le mur, l'embrassé et aucun chance pour qu'il l'oublie cette fois-ci. Cependant, Harry ne vit pas Cherry rentrer dans la chambre et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire ce qu'il avait en tête, la chatte attaqua la jambe de Draco.<br>Harry s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés, alors que son ami lâchait un gémissement de douleur.

-Merde, Harry, contrôle cette chatte démoniaque! S'exclama Draco en agitant sa jambe.

Cherry tomba sur le sol et Harry marcha jusqu'à elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Pas vrai, bébé? Demanda-t-il de manière affectueuse, caressant la tête de Cherry qui fit un miaulement innocent, se blottissant dans ses bras.

Draco souffla exaspéré, se demandant comment Harry faisait pour ne pas voir toute la méchanceté qui était imprégnée dans ce chat de malheur.  
>Il décida d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.<p>

-Il y a une nouvelle brosse à dent dans le premier tiroir en-dessous du lavabo, et des essuies propres dans l'armoire à côté de la porte si tu veux prendre une douche, lui dit Harry en voyant le blond se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Le brun sorti de la chambre quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler. Il se dit qu'il avait aussi besoin d'une bonne douche pour enlever l'odeur de transpiration et de cigarette de son corps et, après avoir pris son essuie et sa brosse à dent, il alla dans la salle de bain commune.  
>Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, il se força à se rappeler quelque chose, <em>quoi que ce soit<em>, de la veille. Heureusement pour lui, grâce à l'eau froide, quelque scènes lui revirent en mémoire.  
>Lui et Draco qui se tenaient sur une terrasse. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là? Eux, de retour à la soirée, riant comme des fous. Eux, buvant, encore et encore. Eux dans un taxi, seuls. Draco qui tombe sur son lit. Malheureusement, les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent là, au grand damne du brun. Est-ce qu'ils avaient sauté le pas?<br>Harry sentit son corps frissonné, prêt à l'action. Il termina rapidement de prendre sa douche, décidé à ne rien laisser se mettre sur sa route cette fois, même si c'était Sirius qui se mettait à mordre la jambe de Draco – ce qui serait une vision un peu perturbante.  
>Il sorti de la salle de bain, ne portant qu'un dessous de training et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius.<p>

-Harry? Si t'es là, qui est dans la salle de bain de ta chambre? Demanda Sirius, mais il fit un sourire malicieux.

Harry rougit et se racla la gorge.

-Ahn, Draco, dit-en en riant nerveusement.  
>-Draco? Ça veut dire que vous deux...? Murmura Sirius en frappant les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre.<p>

Harry fit une grimace pour la discrétion de Sirius.

-Tu savais que frapper les paumes de ses mains veut dire « étudiant » en langage des signes? Dit Harry en changeant de sujet, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il ne savait pas lui-même si la réponse était oui ou non.  
>-Ah ça, c'est parce qu'ils sont tous des pervers, affirma Sirius.<p>

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son parrain le poussa vers la chambre.

-Je savais que t'allais l'avoir ce blondinet. C'est génial!

Harry rigola.  
>Il s'arrêtèrent tous les deux devant la porte de la chambre de Harry.<p>

-Tes parents sont sortis aujourd'hui, va savoir pourquoi. Moi aussi je vais sortir. Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Harry rougit légèrement et acquiesça, sentant déjà son pouls s'accélérer.

-Va, va, termine ce que tu as commencé.

Sirius le poussa dans la chambre et ferma la porte dans son dos.  
>Draco n'était pas encore sorti de la salle de bain et il se demanda ce que, diable, il pouvait bien faire la dedans pour prendre autant de temps. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire des hypothèses débiles comme « <em>Il s'est étouffé avec le dentifrice et il est tombé dans les pommes à cause du manque d'air<em> », Draco sortit de la salle de bain.  
>Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes, oubliant ce qui les entourait.<p>

-Hum, bien, je crois que je vais y aller alors..., commença Draco, sans trop savoir quoi faire.  
>-Non, l'interrompit fermement Harry, ne le quittant pas des yeux.<p>

Draco leva un sourcil.  
>Harry se dit qu'un simple non était suffisant et il se rapprocha du blond. Draco perdit la notion de mouvement quand Harry lui tint le visage et la nuque.<br>Ils échangèrent encore un regard avant que Harry n'attire Draco à lui, posant ses lèvres sur celles du blond, se serrant à lui. Une vague d'adrénaline parcouru le blond et il entoura Harry de ses bras, l'attirant plus près.  
>Au milieu de leurs baisers, ils parcoururent difficilement la chambre, essayant de trouver le <em>maudit<em> lit! En tanguant, s'embrassant deux, trois, quatre fois, Draco tomba dos au lit, suivit de Harry. Le blond gémit avec la sensation du corps de Harry contre le sien.  
>Tout en repoussant les draps d'une main, Draco passa une main sur le dos de Harry, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses. D'une certaine manière, leurs vêtements avaient fini par disparaitre et ils n'étaient plus qu'en caleçon.<br>Malgré qu'il ne croyait pas que tout ça était réel, Draco ne pouvait s'arrêter. Les sensations étaient beaucoup trop bonnes et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher les caresses du brun. Son corps répondait violemment aux baisers et mains de Harry.  
>Il comprit que le brun se retenait, ne voulant probablement pas aller trop loin mais Draco voulait plus, il avait <em>besoin <em>de beaucoup plus que ça, il ne voulait plus attendre.

-Touche moi, Harry, demanda-t-il en s'abandonnant plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Harry gémit et sembla comprendre le message de Draco. Il l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion, descendant ses mains chaudes et avides sur son torse, d'une manière virile et excitante; _différente_. Harry lui retira sa dernière pièce de vêtement et il prit le membre du blond dans sa main pendant qu'il embrassait le cou du blond, lui faisant de légères morsures. Draco s'arqua et écarquilla les yeux pendant que Harry descendait ses baisers, passant du torse au nombril, contournant les lignes des abdos du blond avec sa langue, sans jamais lâcher la pression de sa main.  
>Draco poussa ses hanches contre Harry, perdant la tête, et c'est à ce moment la que Harry lui lécha la pointe de son membre pour ensuite le prendre complètement en bouche, glissant ses lèvres sur tout le long, d'abord lentement, sur toute sa longueur, puis plus rapidement, le tenant à la base. Draco gémit, disant des choses incohérentes, sur le point de jouir. Harry serra encore plus ses lèvres autour du membre du blond, qui joui profondément dans sa bouche.<br>Le coeur battant la chamade et le corps momentanément éreinté, Draco observa Harry revenir sur lui, l'embrassant sur le cou, justes sur une zone sensible, en dessous de son oreille. Ses sens se réveillèrent encore une fois, et il invertit les positions.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un garçon, dit-il incertain.  
>-Je le sais bien, répondit Harry en l'attirant dans un autre baiser.<p>

Harry prit la main de Draco et la posa sur son érection, dure et pulsante, et il écarta ses lèvres du blond.

-C'est l'effet que tu me fais avec un simple baiser.

D'une certaine façon, ça donna de la confiance au blond qui l'embrassa. Il comprit que Harry cherchait quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et il le vit en sortir du lubrifiant.  
>Le brun commença à s'en mettre, mais Draco lui retira le tube des mains.<p>

-Je vais le faire, dit-il en lubrifiant ses doigts avant de les passer autour de l'anus de Harry, avec des mouvements circulaires.

Le brun gémit de contentement, prenant le tube des mains du blond pour lui lubrifier son membre.  
>Draco passa sa langue sur la maxillaire de Harry et il le sentit frissonné. Il continua de l'embrasser, descendant vers le cou et il rentra un doigt en Harry, avant d'y entrer un deuxième.<p>

Harry se dit qu'il allait exploser. Le sentant relaxer, Draco revint sur les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il enleva ses doigts du brun pour le pénétrer d'un coup rapide.  
>Il gémit en sentant la chaleur du corps de Harry autour de lui. <em>Dieu, qu'il était chaud<em>.  
>Harry fit un mouvement de hanches, lui faisant signe de continuer et Draco augmenta le rythme, se perdant dans des sensations intenses, entrant chaque fois plus loin. Harry cria quand Draco toucha son point le plus sensible, faisant une vague de plaisir traverser tout son corps.<br>Ils bougèrent ensemble, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Harry ne lâchait pas le membre de Draco, ajustant ses gestes aux siens. Ils gémissaient tous les deux, de plus en plus fort alors que le rythme augmentait.  
>Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, et voir Harry s'offrir de cette manière: il admira ses joues rougies, la transpiration le long de sa nuque, la manière avec laquelle le corps du brun répondait au sien avec autant d'intensité. Draco se sentit vraiment aimer par le corps de Harry et, c'est à ce moment là qu'il se comprit amoureux.<br>Harry lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreilles, l'attirant encore plus contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps de brun vibra, tout comme celui de Draco, en atteignant l'orgasme.  
>Draco trembla quelques secondes avant de retomber à côté de Harry, fatigué et somnolant.<p>

-Merde, murmura Draco, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit pour exprimer ce qu'il venait de vivre et ce qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine.  
>-Chut. Ne dis rien, demanda Harry.<p>

Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du blond et ferma les yeux, espérant avoir fermé la porte à clé, avant de s'endormir.

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_


	20. Of Good Health

**-x- Of Good Health -x-**

Sirius sortit de la maison des Potter, espérant sérieusement que Harry prenne les choses en main. Vu que c'était lui – _lui!_ - son conseiller amoureux, le garçon devait réussir. Sa réputation en prendrait un coup si Harry continuait avec son jeu du « je t'aime, moi non plus ».

Bien sur que, sans ça, Sirius souhaitait avant tout, le bonheur de son neveux. Harry était un garçon très spécial, même si ses lunettes ne fonctionnaient pas la plupart du temps – pour ne pas dire toujours.

-Et c'est la que je rentre en scène, conclu Sirius en se regardant dans le rétroviseur, vérifiant si ses cheveux n'étaient pas en pétard.

Il était temps qu'il se prenne aussi en main. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait croisé le professeur d'immunologie de Harry.

En fait, au début, même s'il le trouvait extrêmement charmant, il avait eu l'impression qu'il le connaissait déjà de quelque part.

Après l'avoir _gentiment_ suivit durant quelques jours, il s'était enfin rappeler d'où il le connaissait. Ils avaient passé les quatre premières années de médecine ensemble. Cela avant que Sirius ne lâche les études, qu'il achète un bateau et qu'il commence à visiter les lieux qu'il souhaitait. Quand il avait finit ses voyages, il établissait résidence fixe dans l'ancienne ville de James, qu'il avait rencontré un an avant la naissance de Harry.

Remus et lui étaient seulement des connaissances durant leurs études, mais – et ça il s'en rappelait très bien – il lui avait couru après durant quelques temps. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Peut-être que ça aurait fini par l'être, mais ils ne s'étaient plus jamais revus.

« Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé », pensa-t-il avec une expression déterminée sur le visage.

Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne sortirait pas avec Remus, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Il se dirigea vers l'hôpital où Remus travaillait quand il ne donnait pas cours. Ça, c'était une des choses qui ne facilitait pas la vie de Sirius: Remus ne semblait jamais s'arrêter de travailler! C'était presque un acte héroïque de le sauver de cette vie monotone. Remus était médecin, il était surement au courant que certaines activités étaient nécessaires pour être en bonne santé.

Pour le _sauver_, il devait simuler. Heureusement qu'il était un excellent acteur. Il avait remarquer que le samedi matin était le meilleur moment pour faire semblant d'être malade à St. Mary. Il y avait peu de monde et seulement Remus et un autre médecin insignifiant étaient de service.

-Vous désirez, monsieur? Demanda la réceptionniste quand Sirius arriva à l'accueil.

-Je suis malade, dit Sirius avec évidence, recevant un regard sceptique de la femme.- Quoi? Vous croyez que je mens juste parce que je ne me traine pas sur le sol de douleur? S'indigna-t-il.- Je peux le faire si vous y tenez vraiment, peut-être que je pourrais _enfin _être vu par quelqu'un, dit-il en faignant d'être affecté.

Il s'éloigna de deux pas, prêt à se coucher sur le sol et faire un show.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire! Le coupa la femme, ne semblant pas du tout convaincue.

Sirius se remit droit, donna son nom à la femme et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise de la salle d'attente, juste à côté des pièces où l'on soignait les malades.

Il n'y avait personnes d'autre dans la salle. Il s'assit et commença à se tortiller les doigts sur les jambes, impatient. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme arriva.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou avec ce maudit patient? _», se demanda-t-il, un peu jaloux. Tellement d'attention donnée à quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine...

L'une des portes s'ouvrit et Sirius se remit droit sur sa chaise, mais il fut déçu en voyant que c'était l'autre médecin.

-Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, allez-y en première, dit-il en faisant un grand sourire à la femme qui s'était assise à côté de lui.

-Ah, non, vous étiez là en premier, dit-elle avec difficulté avant de tousser à cause de l'effort qu'elle venait de faire.

« Seigneur! », pensa Sirius, essayant de ne pas faire une expression de dégout.

-J'insiste, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

La femme lui sourit en retour (ou essaya de sourire, Sirius ne saurait le dire) et se leva.

-Vous êtes très bien éduqué, merci, dit-elle.

Sirius acquiesça. Il était vraiment un gentleman.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre porte s'ouvrit et Remus apparut, serrant affectueusement la main de son patient. Sirius grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Il resta sur sa chaise, regardant Remus qui, après avoir dit au revoir à son patient, le regarda en levant un sourcil. Il l'avait probablement reconnu de la séance de cours qu'il avait donné sans permission.

-Je vous en pris, dit Remus en lui montrant la porte de la main.

Sirius regarda au tour de lui pour voir si c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait et, oh! Il était tout seul dans la pièce! Il se leva alors de sa chaise, essayant de garder une expression de souffrance sur le visage du genre « _Aide-moi __**et**__ sort avec moi_ » ou peut-être «_ Je suis pressé, je dois aller au toilettes_ » ou quelque chose du genre.

Remus le salua et lui montra la chaise où s'asseoir.

-Où avez-vous mal? Demanda-t-il de manière beaucoup trop professionnelle au gout de Sirius.

-J'ai mal à la tête. C'est terrible! Ça me tue, dit Sirius en posant une main sur son front.

-Hum... Ça fait combien de temps que vous avez mal? Demanda Remus appuyée contre une armoire, les bras croisés.

-Ahn... Ça fait... Deux semaines peut-être, dit-il.

Ça avait été un véritable casse-tête de découvrir la routine de Remus et de trouver un quelconque moyen de l'aborder.

Remus acquiesça.

-Et vous avez déjà eu des problèmes avec des maux de tête auparavant, ou c'est nouveau?

-Oh, totalement nouveau, affirma Sirius.

Il ne s'intéressait jamais pour quelqu'un très longtemps, et encore moins s'il devait faire des efforts pour l'avoir. Ce serait bien que Remus en vaille vraiment la peine.

-Est-ce que vous ressentez quelque chose d'autre?

« Je me sens dur », pensa Sirius, mais il savait très bien qu'il pourrait le dire à Remus à un moment plus opportun.

-Non, rien à part ça.

Remus s'approcha et commença à examiner ses yeux, ses oreilles, sa gorge, en même temps qu'il posait quelques questions. Après son analyse, il se recula et marcha jusqu'à l'armoire.

-C'est probablement causé par un quelconque stress. Il n'y a pas d'inflammation, pas de problème avec les yeux et vos dents sont parfaites.

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire.

-S'il vous plait, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me soigner, dit Sirius, se disant que ce n'était que la pure vérité.

Si Remus trouva la phrase étrange, il ne dit rien mais il se mit à observer Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Le commentaire lui fit, malgré tout, se rappeler de quelque chose.

-J'ai l'impression que je vous connais de quelque part, dit Remus et Sirius acquiesça.

-Bien sur. L'autre jour, quand vous étiez en retard... D'ailleurs je m'en excuse. Harry m'a demandé de donner cours jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, mentit Sirius se disant qu'il lui dirait la vérité _après_ que les choses aillent mieux entre eux.- Je n'_arrive_ tout simplement pas a refusé quoi que ce soit à mon neveux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. On m'a même demandé c'est quand que je serais encore en retard pour que vous me remplaciez.- Remus sourit et Sirius le lui rendit.- Mais je ne parle pas de cette fois là, mais d'avant. On a pas été en médecine ensemble? J'ai oublié de vous demandé votre nom...

Sirius fit semblant de réfléchir, et après quelques secondes, il claqua les doigts comme si l'image d'un jeune garçon de vingt ans, timide et charmant lui revenait en mémoire.

-Bien sur! Remus Lupin! On a été ensemble avant que je me décide à abandonner les cours. Que le monde est petit...- Sirius fit un geste de la tête.- Moi c'est Sirius Black, je suppose que tu te rappelles de moi, termina-t-il convaincu.

-Comment ne pas m'en souvenir..., murmura Remus, en regardant l'autre coin de la pièce.

-Excuse-moi, tu disais? Dit Sirius qui n'avait pas prêté attention tellement il était dans ses divagations du «_ il est impossible d'oublier Sirius Black_ ».

-Oh, rien de plus. Je m'en rappel maintenant.- Remus s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un sirop.- Ça va t'aider pour les douleurs.

Sirius prit le flacon et se leva.

-C'était bon de te revoir après toutes ces années. J'aurais aimé savoir ce que tu as fais durant tout ce temps, dit Sirius en voulant paraitre neutre.- Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on retrouve un vieil ami.

Les yeux de Remus brillèrent d'une étrange manière.

-Bien sur, tiens.- Remus marcha jusqu'à l'armoire avant d'écrire quelque chose sur un petit bout de papier.- Ce serait bien de mettre les choses à jour.

Remus tendit le papier à Sirius, qui le prit sans hésiter.

-On se voit plus tard, alors.

Sirius sortir de la clinique avec un grand sourire, se trouvant trop génial. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait même pas eu à faire de grands efforts et Remus ne s'était rendu compte de rien. En vérité, ce n'était même pas lui qui avait dû faire quoi que ce soit, Remus l'avait fait tout seul. Il était vraiment bon acteur.

Remus observa Sirius sortir de la clinique. Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire quand l'homme disparu de son champ de vision. Déjà à l'université, il s'en rappelait, Sirius l'avait toujours trouvé distrait pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était pratiquement _suivi_ ces deux dernières semaines...

oOoOoOoOoO

Quand Sirius se gara devant la maison des Potter, il vit que la voiture de James était devant le garage. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Est-ce que Harry et Draco étaient toujours dans la chambre?

Il sortit de la voiture le plus rapidement possible et couru dans la maison. James était dans le salon, lisant quelques papiers et Lily était en haut des escaliers.

-Ah, salut, Sirius. Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui, fit remarquer James sans lâcher les papiers du regard.

Sirius lui répondit quelque chose sans queue ni tête et monta les escaliers en courant. Lily avait la main sur la poignée de la porte de Harry et commençait à l'ouvrir.

-Lily! Ma chère amie de longue date! - Sirius marcha jusqu'à elle, parlant le plus fort possible, et il la prit dans ses bras.- Tu me manquais, LILY! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas une discussion digne de ce nom!

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, lançant un regard par dessus son épaule pour regarder par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il vit que Harry et Draco étaient couchés, émergeant peu à peu, regardant autour d'eux un peu confus.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On se parle tous les jours. Ça fait des semaines que t'habite ici!

Lily regarda Sirius comme s'il était encore plus fou que d'habitude.

-Oui, oui, dit Sirius, voyant du coin de l'oeil que Harry et Draco s'habillaient rapidement.- Mais regarde, tu ne me racontes rien! Et la vie en couple? Et tes amies? Raconte moi, je veux tout savoir.

Sirius regarda Lily, lui tenant toujours les mains. Elle fronça un sourcil.

Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: elle avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_Merde_.

Lily était sur le point de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de son fils, mais Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers le salon.

-Tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'il s'est passé avec moi! Une connaissance de la faculté, t'imagines! Aujourd'hui j'ai été essayé de reprendre contact et...

-Sirius, de quoi tu parles? Demanda Lily en essayant de regarder en arrière, mais Sirius l'en empêchait toujours.

-Je discute! C'est ça qu'on devrait faire plus souvent, se raconter des choses l'un à l'autre. Lily, Lily, tu es ma meilleure amie. Toi, James et Harry êtes la seule famille que j'ai, dit Sirius d'un ton ému.

-Oh, Sirius, c'est tellement touchant...

Harry et Draco entendirent la dernière phrase de Lily mais la seconde d'après, il n'entendirent plus rien. Habillés, il soufflèrent, soulagés. Ce serait plus que gênant si Lily les voyait nus, couchés dans le lit. Draco creuserait surement un trou dans le jardin et n'en resortirait plus jamais.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'était pour peu, dit-il.- Vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi. Narcissa doit surement s'inquiéter. Elle croit surement que je suis occupé à me droguer je ne sait où, dit-il en regardant son portable.

Il avait quelques appels en absence de sa mère. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé son portable en silencieux.

Harry apprécia la façon dont Draco réagissait. Il ne semblait pas regretter ou être mal à l'aise. Il sourit, les yeux brillants.

-Je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, dit-il sans réfléchir et le blond le regarda un sourcil levé, ce qui fit sourire Harry.- Viens, je vais essayé de te faire sortir d'ici sans que personne ne te vois.

Harry prit le poignet du blond et le guida en dehors de la chambre. Ils descendirent les escaliers silencieusement et, voyant que le salon était vide, ils sortirent dans la rue.

-T'as de l'argent pour le taxi? Demanda Harry.

Ils avaient laissé la voiture de Draco dans le garage de la boite. C'était incroyable qu'ils aient eu une pensée aussi intelligente que de prendre un taxi avec tout ce qu'ils avaient bu.

-Plus qu'il n'en faut, affirma le blond.

Draco regarda autour d'eux et il posa rapidement une main sur le visage de Harry et l'attira vers lui pour un baiser. Harry devait l'admettre, il avait été pris de surprise. Malgré que ça se soit vite passé, leurs lèvres s'étaient vraiment touchées.

-On se voit plus tard? Demanda doucement Draco, ses lèvres contre celles de Harry.

-Aham, confirma Harry de manière idiote.

Il sentait son corps frissonné et enfin se réveiller, ce qui était en quelque sorte une mauvaise chose vu que Draco lui fit un sourire et s'éloignait déjà.

Son fameux sourire en coin.

Il l'observa marcher jusqu'à un taxi au coin de la rue.

Il soupira, se sentant léger et il appuya son dos contre la porte. Il resta quelques secondes comme ça, sans bouger, avant de se décider à rentrer.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry termina de mettre la table et Lily servit le repas du midi. Ils s'assirent tous et, pendant que Harry se servait des pâtes, Lily se racla la gorge et regarda son fils de manière fâchée.

-Tu sais, Harry, t'aurais pu inviter Draco à manger avec nous. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le chasser de cette manière, le réprimanda-t-elle en se servant de la sauce.

Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés, ses pâtes pendant toujours dans le vide.

Sirius s'étouffa et James acquiesça légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas ça l'éducation que nous t'avons donné, continua James en mangeant tranquillement.

Les parents et leur boule de cristal, marmonna mentalement Harry en terminant de se servir.

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_


	21. And Good Time

**-x- And Good Time -x-**

_**Quelques années plus tôt...**_

Pansy était assise sur un muret à l'entrée du collège, attendant Blaise qui s'était pris une colle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle l'attendait toujours, pourquoi elle le défendait et l'aidait tout le temps. Blaise ne changerait pas. Jamais!

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Blaise sortir rapidement par l'entrée principale. Quand il l'a vu, il courut vers elle.

-J'ai découvert un moyen pour éloigner Bletchkey de Draco, lui dit-il et Pansy se mit debout.

-Lâche le morceau! Si Bletchkey découvre que Draco a des problèmes avec la drogue, il va probablement aller le raconter à son idiot de père. Argh, je déteste cet homme, râla Pansy.

-Tu le détestes juste parce qu'il essaye de détruire les affaires de ton futur beau-père, dit Blaise d'un ton amère.

-Ferme-là, Blaise. On fait ça pour Draco. On a pas besoin que qui ce soit d'autre se mêle de sa vie, pas quand il est en plein milieu de problèmes que tu as causé, l'accusa Pansy en appuyant son indexe sur la poitrine de son ami.

Il lui prit les poignets.

-Que j'ai causé? J'ai seulement offert une taffe. T'étais au courant que l'alcool rend plus dépendant que le cannabis? Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir qu'il allait cherché à avoir quelque chose de plus fort?

Blaise se sentait énervé et coupable intérieurement. Mais le problème était que son côté irresponsable parlait toujours plus fort, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi t'arrive à gérer ton histoire de drogue que les autres peuvent le faire aussi, dit Pansy en retour.

Elle soupira.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, c'est quoi le plan? Dit-elle plus doucement et Blaise se rapprocha.

-Bletchkey est gay, chuchota le garçon.

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

Lundi fut un étrange jour. Etrange jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'université. Harry apprécia le fait que, pendant qu'ils faisaient le chemin jusqu'à l'Impérial College, Draco lui avait parlé comme il le faisait d'habitude, sans aucune gêne. C'était bon de savoir que leur amitié continuerait toujours, même s'il étaient ensemble.

Non pas qu'ils aient parler sur le fait de sortir ensemble, mais Harry aimait pensé à Draco comme étant son petit-ami. Son coeur s'accélérait et un sourire niais apparaissait involontairement sur son visage. Et encore plus après avoir reçu _ce_ baise – celui qui te laisse pantelant, avec une grande envie d'aller sur le siège arrière de la voiture – en rentrant dans le Dodge.

Mais pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours de biochimie, des murmures leurs parvinrent et des regards en coin les firent rougire.

Draco le comprit également et semblait tout aussi confus que Harry. Cependant, quand le brun vit Ron se diriger vers eux, le pas lourd et de la fumée lui sortant presque des narines, il comprit.

Il ne savait comment, mais tout le monde était déjà au courant de la nouvelle, qui aurait du restée secrète jusqu'à ce que... et bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vraiment un couple.

« _Merde, je ne sais même pas si je sors vraiment avec Draco_ », s'indigna Harry, s'arrêtant quand Ron fut devant lui.

-Harry.

Ron respira fortement et s'approcha de son ami, de façon à ce qu'ils soient les seuls à pouvoir entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Dis moi que c 'est un mensonge, l'implora presque le roux.

-Qu'est-ce qui est un mensonge, Ron? Demanda Harry comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées.

-Tout le monde raconte que toi et Malfoy... Ensemble, s'étouffa Ron.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout et Harry se sentait presque comme si on l'accusait d'avoir tué des enfants pour pouvoir les manger.

-Ron..., commença Harry.

Draco les regardait, devenant de plus en plus pâle. Les murmures devenaient de plus en plus forts et des élèves se rapprochèrent pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

-Non, s'agita Ron.- Putain de merde, putain de merde, c'est vrai! S'exclama-t-il et Harry se frappa le front d'un main.

-Doucement, demanda-t-il, pas du tout heureux de voir les deux gorilles qui les regardaient, menaçants, avec des sourires malicieux.

-Depuis quand? C'est quand que t'avais prévu de le dire à tes amis? Malfoy, Harry? Malfoy? C'est Malfoy! Dit Ron en agitant ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de dire, Weasley? Que Harry aurait pu trouver mieux? Le pauvre petit rouquin, par exemple? Demanda Draco en poussant Ron loin de Harry.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne suis pas gay, dit Ron avec un ton de dégout.- Ah, Harry, ce n'est pas..., Essaya-t-il de se rattraper en voyant l'expression blessée de Harry.

-On a comprit, Weasley. Va étaler tes préjugés autre part.- Draco regarda les quelques élèves autour d'eux.- Qu'est-ce que vous regarder, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire? _Dégager de là_! Dit-il en criant la dernière phrase et les élèves partirent.

Vincent et Grégory, les deux gorilles qui poussaient Milo contre les armoires, s'approchèrent et les regardèrent avec dégout.

-N'essaye même pas de venir t'asseoir à notre table, Malfoy, dit l'un d'eux.

-Tu me dégoutes, tapette, compléta l'autre.

Draco commença à marcher vers eux mais Harry le retint, regardant les deux géants s'éloigner.

-Tu vas seulement gagner quelques dents en moins et une expulsion, dit Harry.

Draco se calma et Ron les regarda, perdu.

-Je pensais t'avoir dit de bouger de là, dit Draco en faisant une grimace.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi s'était-il levé de son lit ce matin?

Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche mais il finit par soupirer avant de partir.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a vu hier? Demanda Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Draco.

Draco secoua les épaules.

-Peu importe. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, on peut encore tout nier et avec le temps, tout le monde va finir par l'oublier.

Ils se mirent en route vers leur cours, mais ils furent obligés de supporter durant tout le chemin, les regards méchants ou curieux et les commentaires murmurés.

-C'est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange et curieux: Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy qui rentrent en classe ensemble, dit ironiquement Snape, comprenant parfaitement l'agitation des étudiants.- Maintenant, _taisez-vous_, siffla-t-il, faisant taire tout le monde.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui serait, un jour, reconnaissant.

Ils s'assirent au fond de la classe, loin des regards.

-Pansy n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui, commenta Draco d'un ton accusateur.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est elle qui a été raconté tout ça juste parce qu'elle n'est pas la, pas vrai? Demanda Harry en comprenant ce que Draco insinuait.

Draco mit quelques minutes à répondre, mais il finit par soupirer et passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Non, bien sur que non, dit-il en regrettant ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, ignorant les rapides coups d'oeil que les autres leurs lançaient.

-Elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille, lui garanti Harry en posant une joue sur sa main.

C'était le premier cours de Biochimie qu'il ne passait pas à côté de Ron, critiquant leur gentil professeur Snape.

oOoOoOoOoO

A l'heure du midi, Draco marcha jusqu'à sa table habituelle, indifférent face aux regards qu'il recevait. Ses amis le regardèrent, mi-choqués par son attitude, quand il s'assit sur la chaise. Si il tenait compte des menaces de Vincent et Gregory, il confirmerait la rumeur – qui étaient on ne peut plus vrai.

Vincent se leva.

-Je pensais t'avoir demandé de ne plus t'asseoir ici, essaya-t-il de le menacer mais Draco lui fit juste une grimace, fixant le garçon calmement.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Vincent, me frapper? Le défia-t-il en levant un sourcil.

L'assurance du blond rendit les deux gorilles confus.

Gregory se leva à son tour, mais il ne dit rien.

« _Mais quelle belle paire_ », pensa Draco en coupant un morceau de steak.

-Allé, les gars, asseyez-vous. Ce n'est surement que des rumeurs, dit un des garçons qui était assis à la table.

Theodor Nott, compagnon de soirée de Draco, Blaise et Pansy.

Vincent sembla confus, espérant que ce soit la vérité. Gregory, lui, gardait toujours un visage de quelqu'un qui attendait juste un ordre pour pouvoir commencer à frapper. Les deux avaient toujours été comme des gardes du corps pour Draco, de leur propre volonté car il était populaire et avait de l'influence à l'université. D'ailleurs, ça avait été lui qui leur avait trouvé deux places dans l'équipe de football de l'Imperial College. Draco ne les avait jamais concidéré comme de vrais amis, mais il ne s'en éloignait pas et ne les niait pas. Ils pourraient lui être utiles, on ne sait jamais.

-C'est vrai, Draco, c'est juste des rumeurs? Demanda Vincent, déjà convaincu que tout ça n'était qu'une invention pour être publié dans le journal – ou au moins dans celui de l'université.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, idiot?

Draco posa sa question de manière sarcastique et sec, ce qui finit de convaincre les deux garçons et tous ceux assis à la table.

-Ah, lâcha Vincent avant de se rassoir, tout comme Gregory.- Excuses-nous pour là tantôt, dit-il en regrettant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Peu importe. Vous ne réfléchissez jamais avant de faire des conneries, rétorqua-t-il et, quand personne ne le regardait, il fit un clin d'oeil à Harry pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry vit Draco lui faire un clin d'oeil et il soupira de soulagement. Cette université était remplie de personnes venant de familles traditionnelles, remplies de préjugés. Ce ne serait pas intéressant que leur relation sois révélée au grand jour de cette manière, surtout quand on savait que Lucius Malfoy était en relation étroite avec l'université et l'hôpital St Mary dont il était le propriétaire.

L'ambiance à la table de Harry n'était pas vraiment bonne. Ron continuait grincheux et silencieux pendant que Hermiones essayer de rendre le climat plus léger. Luna était dans son monde mais avant qu'elle ne commence à manger, elle leur dit qu'elle trouvait le nouveau couple trop mignon. Harry n'aima pas vraiment le fait d'être « _un chose mignonne_ » avec Draco, et il ne répèterait jamais ces paroles à son amoureux qui enverrait surement Luna en orbite.

-Je n'aime pas Malfoy, il me donne des frissons, commenta Neville et il trembla involontaire.

-Ouais, il m'en donne à moi aussi.- Harry fit un sourire malicieux.- Mais dans un autre sens, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron de manière taquine.

Ron devint rouge et fit semblant de vomir la nourriture. Neville quand à lui, lâcha un petit cris gêné.

-Sans détails, s'il te plait, ironisa le roux en ouvrant enfin la bouche pour autre chose qu'y engouffrer plus de pâtes qu'il ne pouvait avaler.

-Détails? Mais je n'ai même pas encore raconter ce qu'on a fait samedi matin et...

-Non, mes oreilles! Elles font mal, je ne peux pas entendre! S'exclama Ron, en mettant les mains sur ses oreilles.

Harry rigola.

-Ok, Harry, même si je ne vais pas me mêler de tes histoires de coeur – contrairement à Ron - je vois comment tu t'entends bien avec Malfoy et comment... il est bien avec toi – mais on a vraiment pas besoin de savoir tes nuits et matins avec lui, argumenta Hermione en faisant une petite grimace , imaginant Harry et Draco se réveiller dans le même lit.

-Pourquoi pas? Ça semble intéressant, commenta Luna d'une voix distraite, mettant ses lunettes, qui lui faisaient d'énormes yeux, sur le nez.

-Ah, quels amis j'ai été me trouvé moi, se lamenta Ron et il prit une grande respiration.- Excuse moi pour le scène de là tantôt, Harry.

-Pas de problème, le rassura Harry, soulagé.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais commencer à bien m'entendre avec Malfoy ou que je resterai près de lui quand vous serez ensemble ou...

-Ok, Ron, j'ai compris. Crois-moi, je ne pense pas qu'il va te donner un traitement de faveur non plus, relax, l'interrompit Harry en riant de l'expression du roux.

-Il fait juste son têtu, comme d'habitude. Je pari que dans pas longtemps, il va commencer à envoyé des fleurs à Malfoy, provoqua Hermione malgré que l'idée soit complètement absurde, tellement ça n'arriverait jamais.

Ron frappa le visage de son amoureuse avec une pâte, qui resta collée sur son nez. Hermione resta bouche bée et regarda Ron sans y croire. Le roux commença à rire et esquiva le coup qu'il finirait surement pas recevoir d'ici la fin de la journée.

Harry rendit un clin d'oeil à Draco. Tout allait bien de son côté aussi.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco arrêta la Dodge devant une pâtisserie. L'endroit était énorme et on y servait également les repas. Il y avait des miroirs partout, donnant l'impression qu'on était retourné au XVIIIè siècle et il y avait des tables rondes ici et là.

-Pourquoi on est venus ici? Demanda Draco en regardant autour de lui.

Le toit possédait une ouvertes en coupe qui permettait de voir l'étage de dessus et d'autres tables.

-Je me suis rappelé que j'avais quelque chose à faire, expliqua Harry en marchant jusqu'au balcon.

-Ton père travail ici? Demanda Draco avant de se souvenir que les parents de Harry possédaient une entreprise de pâtisseries et plusieurs commerces sur Londres.

-Il doit surement passer de temps en temps, mes parents ne travaillent plus que sur la partie administrative maintenant, expliqua Harry.- Salut, Thomas. Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper d'aller servir cette commande à cette adresse-ci?

Draco observa le brun lui tendre un morceau de papier sans comprendre.

-Bien sur, Harry, pas de problème.- Thomas jeta un coup d'oeil au papier.- Ah, les nouveaux petits gâteaux à la menthe ont déjà un énorme succès!

Harry rigola légèrement.

-C'est vrai, ouais. Je suis vraiment doué pour les affaires, se venta-t-il.

Harry et Draco sortirent de la pâtisserie.

-Doué pour les affaires? Taquina le blond.- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, et ils le sont, l'idée ne vient pas de toi.

Harry le poussa de l'épaule.

-Veux-tu, s'il te plait, me laisser être heureux en faisant semblant de croire que je suis aussi doué que mes parents pour les affaires? Demanda Harry, indigné, en faisant la moue.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rigoler.

-Tu vas être médecin, Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre ces choses.

Draco prit la main de Harry et la serra légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture.

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire d'une manière stupide quand il rentra dans la voiture.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco appela Pansy et découvrit qu'elle était chez Blaise. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison de celui-ci, Pansy et Blaise étaient occupés à se disputer, mais ils se turent quand ils les virent.

Pansy avait le visage tout rouge et la respiration altérée, tandis que Blaise faisant la pire grimace au monde – grimace était un euphémisme pour l'expression qu'il avait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda Draco en levant un sourcil.

Harry ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il avait peur de Pansy. Il se mit alors derrière Draco. Si elle l'attaquait, il aurait le temps de s'enfuir.

Pansy passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de se calmer.

-Certaines personnes continuent à agir de manière stupide, dit-elle en marchant vers la fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

Blaise ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue en cours aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Quelqu'un... Quelque chose m'en a empêché.

Elle lança un regard accusateur à Blaise, qui sourit de manière taquine et malicieuse, la faisait soupirer.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard.

-Quelqu'un a lâché des rumeurs sur moi et Harry à l'université.

Le blond se jeta sur le fauteuil. C'était un simple commentaire mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant ses amis se figer, tendus.

-C'est étrange que tu ne sois pas venus en cours aujourd'hui, Pansy, exactement le jour du ragot.

Draco ne pensait pas que ce soit Pansy qui avait lâché le morceau, mais il avait ce défaut de ne faire confiance à personne et le langage corporel de ses deux amis n'aidait vraiment pas.

Pansy resta bouche bée.

-Draco, c'est Pansy qui m'a enc..., commença Harry mais le jeune fille l'interrompit.

-Tu m'accuses, Draco? Tu crois que je raconte à tout le monde tes histoires de coeur? Que je fais une Gossip Girl version britannique? S'exclama-t-elle blessée et énervée.

Draco se leva, une expression froide et sérieuse sur le visage.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que mes amis fassent la même chose que ces imbéciles de bourges remplis de préjugés de l'université.

Harry ne le voulait pas, vu que le situation n'était pas vraiment propice à la rigolade, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver sexy la côté sérieux et hostile du blond.

« _Contrôle tes hormones _», exigea-t-il en se concentrant sur la discussion.

-D'accord, dit Pansy en levant les mains, hors d'elle.- C'est moi. J'ai pas su tenir ma langue. C'était ça que tu voulais entendre? Que ta meilleure amie s'amuse à parler sur ta vie? Parfait, maintenant tu peux partir! Cria-t-elle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sans y croire.

-Viens, Harry, dit Draco en marchant vers la porte.

Harry se leva et lança un regard confus à Pansy, mais elle dévia le regard et il suivit Draco.

-Pourquoi t'as dis ça? Demanda Blaise surpris, se levant du fauteuil pour marcher jusqu'à elle.

Elle lui lança un regard de meurtrier voulant dire « _Fais encore un pas et je te coupe ton bien le plus précieux_ ».

-Je t'ai tout raconté, pas vrai? Cracha-t-elle en allant prendre son sas à main.- Et tu t'es amusé à raconter la nouvelle à tes amis. C'est ma faute, j'ai cru que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi! Nom de Dieu, Blaise, nous n'avons plus quinze ans pour agir comme des idiots, remplis de préjugés et jaloux, qui font des plans derrière le dos de leurs amis! Dit-elle fâchée et fatiguée.

-Je n'étais pas jaloux. Toi oui à cause de ton amourette pour Draco, dit méchamment le brun, essayant de cacher sa propre jalousie.

Pansy fit un mouvement de la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quatre ans et tu continues à agir comme un adolescent immature. Grandi, Blaise, et ouvre les yeux sur ce qui se passe juste sous le nez, compléta-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Blaise se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

-J'avais bu, merde, murmura-t-il en mettant son visage dans les mains.- Imbécile, pourquoi tu fais toujours tout de travers?

oOoOoOoOoO

-Malfoy, je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que tu vas le résoudre avant que les championnats commencent, réclama Ritchie à la fin de l'entrainement.

Draco s'appuya sur le bord de la piscine et ne dit rien, de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas su se concentrer de tout l'entrainement.

-Mr Potter, faites quelque chose de votre ami, compléta Ritchie avant de partir avec les trois autres garçons de l'équipe, laissant seulement Harry et Draco dans la piscine.

Ils avaient l'habitude de rester après les entrainements, nageant et parlant de tout et de rien. Mais maintenant, Harry avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Même Ritchie lui avait dit de faire quelque chose de Draco! Qui était-il pour lui désobéir?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est Pansy qui a fait une chose pareille, dit Draco pour la vingtième fois de la journée.- Elle a toujours été... Ma meilleure amie! Quelle genre de meilleure amie fait une chose pareille? Se demanda-t-il pendant que Harry se rapprochait.

-Uhum, dit le brun en appuyant le blond contre le rebord de la piscine, l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je m'attendais plus à une attitude pareille venant de Blaise plutôt que de Pansy. Non pas que je ne serais pas fâché avec lui mais... Harry je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça maintenant et...

Mais Draco gémit involontairement et perdit ses pensés quand Harry baissa son maillot et lui prit son membre en main, tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Ok, peut-être que j'ai un tout petit peu la tête à ça, souffla le blond et il attira Harry dans un baiser.

Harry prit les lèvres du blond et accéléra le rythme de sa main. Il finit par gémir dans le baise quand la main froide de Draco glissa sur son torse, passa la ligne de son maillot et commença un travail des plus intéressant. Il commencèrent à bouger l'un contre l'autre et Harry se dit que le dos de Draco serait surement pleins de bleus.

Harry était complètement perdu dans les sensations qu'il enleva le maillot du blond et la poussa contre la rebord, l'empêchant de bouger.

Draco comprit ce que Harry voulait et, même si l'idée lui fit peur durant quelques instants, il savait que dans une relation, la confiance et la recherche de plaisir de l'autre étaient indispensable. Et il voulait donner du plaisir à Harry, de toutes les manières. Si il passait du bon temps avec un garçon, il devait essayer toutes les facettes de cette nouvelle expérience, non?

Bien sur. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que son coeur battait la chamade, prêt à faire un saut dans la piscine.

-Relaxe, demanda Harry et tenant la taille de Draco d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre.

Draco enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et lui fit un sourire en coin, ce qui laissa Harry encore plus excité – si c'était possible.

-Je suis relaxe.

Draco retourna embrassé Harry, lui tenant bien la taille. Harry rentra lentement en lui. Draco mordit la lèvre inférieure du brun, gémissant de douleur.

Le brun prit son membre en main pour lui faire oublié la douleur, essayant de voir si c'était des gémissements de douleur ou de plaisir qu'il faisait. Parce que les siens étaient, sans aucun doute, des gémissements de plaisir intense.

Il commença à bouger lentement jusqu'à ce que le blond se relaxe et commence à se bouger contre lui.

Ok, maintenant c'était sur, le dos du blond serait vraiment remplis de bleus.

Draco se dit qu'il pourrait vraiment s'habituer à ça parce que, même s'il sentait toujours une gêne, il savait qu'avec le temps, ce serait parfait.

Harry mit son visage dans le cou du blond, augmentant le rythme, et Draco du faire un effort pour trouver quelque chose à quoi se tenir mais il était tout aussi, voir plus, désorienté que Harry. Il ne sentait plus que le corps chaud du brun contre et à l'intérieur du sien, et les petites morsures qu'il lui faisait dans le cou.

Il n'en pouvait plus, étant stimulé par devant et par derrière, il jouit et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry le suivit, se laissant aller contre lui.

-Et dire qu'on nageait et parlait avant, commenta Harry encore contre Draco.

-Tu l'as dis, heureusement qu'on a encore beaucoup d'heures d'entrainement, dit Draco d'une voix rauque et basse.

Harry rigola et se recula.

-Heureusement oui. Non attend! S'exclama Harry en voyant que Draco cherchait son maillot.- On en a pas encore fini.

Draco leva un sourcil et fit un sourire en coin, malicieux.

-Non?

-Non.- Harry s'appuya sur le rebord de la piscine.- Qu'est-ce que t'attends?

Ce fut au tour de Draco se serrer le brun contre le rebord. Lui rendre ses bleus. Voilà...

-J'attendais juste que tu le demandes, dit-il langoureusement à son oreille, et il passa sa langue sur le lobe.

Harry frissonna.

-S'il te plait?

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_

_**La fin arrive peu à peu...**_

_**Merci pour vos Review, ça fait énormément plaisir! :)**_


	22. Tattoos of Memories

**-x- Tattoos of Memories -x-**

_-Tu crois qu'il y a une signification cachée derrière les étoiles? Demanda Harry, assis au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau._

_La nuit commençait à tomber et les étoiles étaient de plus en plus visible. Leurs vêtements étaient encore humides mais la journée avait été chaude ce qui leur avait permis de sécher un peu._

_Draco regarda le ciel, les yeux mi-clos, essayant de trouver un quelconque sens au petites lumières. Il n'en trouva aucun et il s'en voulu de n'avoir aucun réponse à donner à son ami. Alors il mentit, comme s'il pouvait voir de grandes choses derrières ces petits points lumineux qui ne lui disaient rien._

_-Bien sur, dit-il en montrant un groupe d'étoiles.- Tu vois les trois là-bas? Si tu les relies, elles forment un triangle. Cela veut dire que... Nous avons toujours trois chemins différents... à choisir dans la vie, dit-il fière d'avoir trouver quelque chose._

_Harry était impressionné et en resta bouche bée._

_-Waou, je n'aurais jamais pensé à une chose pareille. Et c'est quoi les trois chemins? Demanda Harry sans lâcher le ciel des yeux, essayant de trouver le triangle._

_Draco haussa les épaules._

_-Ça dépend de la situation je suppose. Je ne peux pas tout savoir, dit-il déjà convaincu que ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité._

_-Peut-être que Sirius le sait, pensa Harry en cherchant d'autres dessins.- C'est pas un ours là-bas?_

_-Où ça?- Draco tourna son regard vers le ciel.- Je ne vois rien._

_-Là, regarde, lui montra Harry, mais Draco ne vit rien.- Ah, ça doit être mon imagination._

_-Ouais, je pense que oui, je ne vois rien.- Draco se mit debout.- J'ai faim. On y va?_

_Harry se leva et acquiesça._

_-Ok. Peut-être que ta maman va te laisser rester pour manger cette fois-ci._

_oOoOoOoOoO_

-Et alors, comment tu te sens? Demanda Harry en s'agenouillant devant un petit garçon qui était assis sur un petit banc de la crèche où Draco et lui faisaient du bénévolat depuis quelques mois.

Le semestre était presque fini et Harry avait, bien heureusement, réussi ses deux derniers examens de biochimie et profiter, par la même occasion, de l'expression amère de son professeur. Mais pour gâché son bonheur, il existait le cours de biochimie médicale II, avec le même professeur bien sur.

-Je vais mieux, dit le petit garçon d'une fine et timide voix. Il était nouveau à la crèche et il n'était pas encore habitué à eux deux.

Il était différent des autres enfants qui se jetaient à leur cou dès qu'ils les voyaient. Harry était le plus envahit vu que le regarde « _Essaye seulement de me toucher_ » de Draco effrayait un peu les enfants. Mais ils adoraient quand même le blond et certains osaient même lui sauter dans les bras.

-Mais c'est génial. Si tu as encore mal, n'hésites pas à nous le dire, dit Harry en décoiffant les cheveux du petit garçon.

Grâce à la publicité, Lucius leur avait permis d'aller soigner les cas les plus graves de la crèche dans l'un de ses hôpitaux. En général, à St Mary où Draco et Harry travaillaient.

-Non, tonton Draco, c'est pas bon, j'ai pas envie, réclama une petite fille de cinq ans, Caroline, en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche pour ne pas boire le sirop pour le mal de gorge et fièvre.

Draco passa une main dans le cheveux de la petite fille.

-C'est pour ton bien, petit coeur. Tu n'auras plus mal après, dit-il et Harry fut surprit du ton de sa voix.

La petite fille fit la moue, mais elle finit par céder quelques secondes plus tard, faisant une grimace pendant qu'elle buvait le sirop.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ça, pas vrai?

-Non..., dit-elle en râlant toujours un peu.

-Tu peux y aller.

Draco décoiffa les cheveux de Caroline, qui sortit en courant de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, se rappelant de quelque chose et revint sur ses pas pour donner un câlin au blond.

-Merci, tonton Draco, dit-elle avant de se remettre à courir.

Harry continuait d'observer Draco, arquant un sourcil et le regard amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui a, le défia le blond sur la défensive, croisant les bras.

Il était sur que Harry était sur le point de le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il ai envie de se cacher dans un trou, mais tout ce qu'il fit fut hocher la tête et lui faire un magnifique sourire.

-Non, rien. C'est juste que..., mais il ne pu terminé sa phrase.

Draco s'était rapproché et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Le brun ferma les yeux mais rapidement, un peu trop même, le blond s'éloigna.

-Pourquoi tu me fais toujours perdre mes pensées? Demanda-t-il en plissant le front.

Draco ouvrit la porte mais il n'y avait plus aucun enfant qui attendait.

-Rétribution, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.- Je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. On doit aller à St. Mary maintenant.

Harry fit la moue et commença à ranger la pièce.

-Et moi qui pensait que tu dirais qu'on avait besoin de se trouver un chambre le plus rapidement possible, râla-t-il en rangeant son sac.

Draco rigola légèrement.

-Et c'est le cas, mais après je pourrais transformer toutes tes pensées perverses en réalité, dit-il distrait, prenant son sac et quittant la pièce.

Harry le suivit rapidement.

-C'est une promesse, demanda le brun enthousiaste.

-Tu m'as entendu promettre quoi que ce soit? Rétorqua sarcastiquement Draco, un sourire en coin.

C'était tellement simple de provoquer le balafré.

-Ben oui. T'as dis: Harry, mon amouuur, je te promet que je réaliserai tous tes fantasmes sexuels les plus fou cette nuit, récita Harry.

-Potter, on est en plein milieu d'une crèche. Et tu me fais peur là, dit Draco en saluant de la tête Emma quand ils passèrent devant l'accueil.

Harry fit une grimace et marcha jusqu'à Emma, posant un bras sur le balcon.

-Emma, tu crois que je fais peur aux gens? Moi? Avec me petite tête de gentil garçon...? Commença-t-il mais Draco lui prit le bras, le tirant vers la sortie.

-Ne fais pas attention, Emma, il est pire que d'habitude aujourd'hui, dit Draco par dessus son épaule.

-Pas de bêtises, les enfants, dit-elle en rigolant avant de se concentrer sur ses annotations et calculs.

Ces deux garçons valaient plus que de l'or.

oOoOoOoOoO

En fin de journée, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ils prenaient toujours une bonne dose de café avant de partir ensemble de l'hôpital. Suivant le jour, ils allaient soit à l'entrainement, soit manger, soit au cinéma ou alors simplement se promener. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la cafétéria, ils virent deux intrus.

-Blaise?

-Ce n'est pas Sirius là-bas?

Harry fut surpris de voir son parrain parlé, appuyer sur le balcon, à Remus Lupin. Sirius se pencha pour dire quelque chose à l'oreille de son professeur d'immunologie et Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant les joues de Remus rougir.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils..._ _Oh seigneur..._ _Est-ce que je reçois de meilleures notes pour ça? _», se demanda le côté parano de Harry. Il se retourna pour savoir ce que Draco en pensait, mais le blond lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Je reviens dans deux minutes, dit-il en marchant vers Blaise.

Harry secoua les épaules et les laissa parler ensemble. La relation du trio allait de mal en pire depuis la dispute d'il y a deux mois. Pansy ne parlait plus avec Draco. Elle parlait seulement quelques fois à Harry, qui insistait toujours pour qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, et Blaise avait pratiquement disparu de la circulation. D'ailleurs, ses fêtes manquaient à beaucoup de personnes de l'université.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait aller... déranger Remus et Sirius qui semblaient très... intimes. Il avala difficilement en imaginant que son professeur avait une relation avec son parrain.

-Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté la comme un imbécile? Viens! S'exclama Sirius de manière très discrète qui ne laissait _jamais_ quelqu'un gêné.

Harry marcha rapidement vers eux et Sirius passa un bras sur ses épaules.

-Bonjour, professeur Lupin, salua Harry en rougissant légèrement.

Sirius était dans un _hôpital_ et portait un t-shirt qui disait: _The Man (flèche vers le haut), The legend (flèche vers le bas)._

-Nous ne sommes pas en cours, Harry. Tu peux seulement m'appeler Remus.

Remus lui fit un léger sourire et Harry commença à réfléchir à beaucoup de choses.

Tout cette familiarité et « appel moi Remus ». De Dieu, Remus sortait avec Sirius! Et avec.. _The legend_? Ah, voilà donc la vraie raison de pourquoi Sirius avait déménagé dans un nouvel appartement au centre de Londres. Son excuse comme quoi il ne voulait plus envahir la vie privée de la famille Potter n'était vraiment pas crédible.

Mais il valait mieux qu'il ne réfléchisse pas trop à ça ou il ne pourrait plus jamais se concentrer en cours.

-Ah, bien sur. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sirius? Demanda Harry juste pour que ses doutes soient confirmés.

Sirius ne pouvait jamais garder quelque chose pour lui.

-Je suis venu voir Remus, bien sur. On sort ensemble, dit Sirius le plus naturellement possible avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Remus rougit.

-Quelle subtilité, Sirius, soupira Remus mais il ne semblait pas spécialement ennuyé.

Harry fit un petit sourire et Sirius rigola.

-Harry n'a pas besoin de subtilités. Ou du moins, il n'en a plus besoin, n'est-ce pas, Harry? Sirius poussa Harry de l'épaule, faisant un mouvement de tête vers Draco.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir en voyant le regard curieux et perspicace que Remus lui lançait.

-Blaise, tu veux bien arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me dire pourquoi t'es venu ici? Il se passe quelque chose? Avec toi ou Pansy? Demanda Draco qui commençait un peu à s'inquiéter.

Blaise prit une grande respiration.

-Non, tout va bien, je voulais juste... J'ai juste quelques trucs à te raconter. Et, s'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas, ok?

Draco plissa le front mais acquiesça. Et alors Balise lui raconta tout, depuis la confusion avec Milo au collège; sur comment Pansy et lui avaient trouvé qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance et encore pire parce que Draco était mis dans les drogues et comment ils avaient tout planifié pour mettre fin à leur amitié.

-Mais je te le jure Draco, je te le jure que nous ne l'avons pas fait avec de mauvaises intentions. Très bien, il y avait quand même une part de méchanceté derrière, mais, mec, on avait seulement quinze ans, on agissait sur un coup de tête, tu le sais bien. Nous avons juste... Perdu le contrôle et après on s'était dit que le mieux... C'était de laisser cette histoire dans le passé.

-Et refaire la même chose cette fois-ci? C'était encore mieux je pari vu que je suis vraiment avec Harry, dit Draco d'un ton amère et blessée.

-Non, non! Je veux dire.. Tu vois... Durant la fête. Panse m'a raconté pour vous deux quand vous avez disparu. C'est seulement ça qu'elle a fait. Je vais être sincère avec toi. C'est vrai que quand elle m'en a parlé, j'ai trouvée que... Je n'ai... Je ne l'ai pas vraiment bien pris. J'ai grandi dans une famille remplie de préjugés, tu sais ce que c'est. J'avais bu et j'ai fini par lâcher le morceau à une des folles de ton fan club de l'université ou quelque chose comme ça et elle s'est chargée de faire tourner la nouvelle. Je crois que ça explique pourquoi elle est partie en se tirant les cheveux et crachant du feu, dit Blaise et quand il remarqua qu'il commençait à divaguer, il haussa les épaules.- Mais je l'accepte bien maintenant, ok? J'ai été un parfait idiot et je ne veux pas que l'amitié que nous avons tous les trois se termine de cette façon, pour des... détails. Ok, ce ne sont pas vraiment des détails mais... Merde, j'étais sur de connaitre par coeur ce discours avant de venir te voir, soupira Blaise, abattu.

Draco resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, observant Blaise. Ça faisait presque dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Il savait qu'il était impulsif et qu'il ne pensait pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Jusqu'il y a quelques années, ils formaient une belle paire, toujours en compétition.

-C'est bon, dit Draco et Blaise lui fit un énorme sourire.- N'espère juste pas avoir un câlin et des bisous de réconciliation, dit le blond avec une grimace.

-Non, sans blague, dit Blaise en se mettant droit sur sa chaise, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Draco se dit alors que finalement, il s'était peut-être attendu à avoir un câlin.

-Je pense que c'est à mon tour d'aller faire mes excuses à Pansy maintenant, dit Draco en se sentant mal à l'aise pour avoir accusé son amie à tort.

-Hé, qui a dit que je m'excusais? Demanda Blaise faussement outré.

Draco lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « _tu t'es presque mis à genoux, mon ami_ ».

-Ok, ok, c'est vrai, avoua le brun.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco arrêta la voiture devant la maison de Harry.

-Dépêche toi, demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le volant.

Draco fit un petit bisou sur la joue de Draco et sauta hors de la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva ses parents enlacés sur le fauteuil, regardant la télévision.

-Oh, Harry. Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, remarqua Lily en levant la tête qu'elle avait posée sur l'épaule de son mari.

-Je suis juste venu me changer. Une petite fille m'a vomit dessus à l'hôpital.- Il fit une grimace.- J'ai frotté mais on ne sait jamais.

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une odeur bizarre, dit James comme si de rien était, sans quitter le film des yeux.

Probablement une comédie romantique. James affirmait que c'était Lily qui choisissait, mais Harry avait des doutes.

-Mensonge! S'exclama Harry.- J'ai nettoyé avec du produit et.. enfin, je crois que c'était du produit nettoyant.

-Chéri, c'est Draco qui t'attend dans la voiture? Demanda Lily en voyant la Dodge noire par la fenêtre.

-Ah, oui, il vaut mieux que je me dépêche avant qu'il décide de rentrer et que vous le bombardiez encore de questions, dit Harry en montant les escaliers.

-Quand a-t-on fait une chose pareille? S'exclama Lily, indignée.

-La semaine passée, quand il est juste passé vous dire bonjour et qu'il est reparti deux heures plus tard seulement, cria Harry du second étage.

-Quelle exagération, râla Lily en se recouchant sur l'épaule de James.

-Je crois qu'il a marqué un point, dit James en prenant son épouse dans les bras.

-Concentre toi sur le film, taquina Lily en embrassant doucement son mari.

Harry descendit rapidement les escaliers.

-Ne griller pas les feux rouges, ne renverser pas les piétons, n'envahisser pas la maison du recteur encore une fois, ne...!

-Lily, il est déjà sorti de la maison, la prévint James.

_**Come with me and let's go for a ride**_

_Viens avec moi et allons faire un tour_

_**Follow me to the other side**_

_Suis-moi jusque l'autre côté_

_**As I sit around and watch you pout**_

_Pendant que je m'assied et je te vois grimacer_

-Tu ne vas pas me dire où on va? Demanda Harry et tapotant le tableau de bord, inquiet.

Ça faisait trente minutes qu'ils roulaient, s'éloignant de plus en plus de Londres.

-Tu vas le savoir dans quelques minutes. Tu peux pas rester tranquille deux secondes?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et fit un sourire en coin en voyant le visage impatient du brun.

-En fait non, mais je peux essayer, dit Harry mais trois minutes plus tard, il était denouveau occupé à regarder dans le porte gants pour la vingtième fois de la soirée.- Tu vas aller faire tes excuses à Pansy demain? Oh, une vieille chique!

Draco lança un rapide coup d'oeil à la Vita-C orange à moitié mangée que Harry avait trouvée.

-oOuais, après les cours et... Tu ne penses quand même pas manger ce truc, pas vrai? Je ne me rappelle même pas de quand je l'ai achetée. Je crois même que je n'aime plus les chiques à l'orange, dit Draco et Harry arrêta de sentir la chique.- Tu crois qu'elle est beaucoup fâchée?

-Ouais, lui garanti Harry.- Elle ne veut même plus te voir en peinture et préfère que tu tombes avec ta voiture d'un pont bien haut et..., Harry commença à répéter les paroles que Pansy lui avait dit, mais il s'arrêta.- Je crois que je n'aide pas vraiment là, pas vrai?

-Non, non, continue. J'ai juste envie de faire demi tour et d'aller le plus vite possible m'excuser, dit ironiquement Draco, se demandant comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de cet imbécile.

Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était presque normale d'admettre ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire à Harry.

Le brun rigola légèrement.

-Excuse-moi. Je pense que ca va aller. Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, vous allez tout arranger. T'as pardonné Blaise, pourquoi elle ne... Elle a besoin de tes excuses. Vous aller tous les deux vous tomber dans les bras en pleurant. Ok, ok, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Pas de larmes, j'ai compris.

Harry regarda la route, il faisait déjà très noir et Draco arrêta la voiture sur le côté.

Harry se tourna vers Draco, levant un sourcil.

-Tu m'as ramené ici pour abuser sexuellement de moi? Parce que si c'est le cas, je t'en prie, dit le brun.- Hé, attend!

Harry suivit Draco qui était sorti de la voiture.

La nuit était fraîche et agréable, le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles, bien plus visibles d'ici que d'en ville. Draco s'assit sur le capot de la voiture et Harry fit pareil.

-Je me suis rappeler que tu adorais les étoiles quand on était petits, dit le blond en se couchant.

Harry sourit, se mit près du blond et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son blond.

-Et c'est toujours le cas, dit-il en profitant de l'odeur du parfum de Draco.

_**Cause I know that you're the**_

_Parce que je sais que tu es_

_**Best thing in town - Best thing around**_

_La meilleure chose en ville – La meilleur chose dans les environs_

_**Best thing in town - Best thing around**_

_La meilleure chose en ville – La meilleur chose dans les environs_

-Miaou.

Harry leva la tête.

-Cherry?

Le chat sorti de la Dodge, somnolant.

-Ah non, elle me poursuit! Râla Draco en posant un bras devant les yeux quand le chat sauta sur le capot.- Comment elle est rentrée dans la voiture?

-Elle est intelligente, dit Harry et contre toute attente, Cherry se pelotonna sur le ventre de Draco.- Regarde, elle commence déjà à s'habituer à toi, commenta Harry en lui caressant les oreilles.

Draco retira le bras de ses yeux et, à contre coeur, caressa Cherry qui ronronna de bonheur.

-Je savais que personne ne pouvait résister à mon charme durant très longtemps, se vanta-t-il faisant Harry lever les yeux au ciel.- Tu peux voir quelque chose aujourd'hui? Demanda Draco après quelques minutes de silence.

Il commencèrent à chercher des dessins et des formes dans le ciel, faisant des prévisions plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Ils parlèrent sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire après les études, sur leur souhait commun de faire un voyage autour du monde comme Sirius comme Draco l'avait promis de faire quand ils étaient petits.

Il entendirent un bruit, probablement un chat sauvage, ce qui fit sauter Cherry et elle disparu dans le noir de la nuit.

-Cherry! S'exclama Harry, mais Draco le retint.

-Elle est intelligente.- Il utilisa les mêmes mots que ceux du brun.- Elle va savoir revenir.

Harry lui lança un regard qui voulait dire:_ Si elle ne revient pas, prépare toi à devoir porter des oreilles et des moustaches de chat, puppy_. Mais il se recoucha quand même contre Draco, se collant le plus possible à lui.

_**Running wild and always running free**_

_Sans contrôle et toujours libre_

_**Doing things that I have never seen**_

_Faisant des choses que je n'avais jamais vu_

_**Eerie colors and all I see are sounds**_

_Couleurs mystérieuses et tout ce que je vois autour_

-Le ciel est vraiment magnifique cette nuit, c'est magique, soupira Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il parlait de ce qu'il ressentait ou s'il parlait vraiment du ciel.

Mais bien sur, Draco prenait toujours tout au pied de la lettre.

-Magique. Ouais, ouais. Regarde, une feuille magique vient de passer juste au dessus de nos tête et oh, regarde, c'est un magique petit oiseau qui est posé sur l'arbre? Dit-il ironiquement, faisant fit d'être impressionné mais il finit par rigoler quand il reçut une tape sur le bras.

Le portable de Harry sonna et il s'assit pour décrocher.

-Allô. Hum... Calme... Ok... Aham... Je comprend... Uhum, je comprend... Je comprend... Je comprend... _Je comprend._ Oui, Je comprend. Ok, salut.

Harry raccrocha.

-C'était quoi ça? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends? Demanda Draco ahuri.

-J'en sais rien dit Harry en secouant les épaules et Draco aurait pu tombé du capot de la voiture avec sa réponse.- C'était Ron. Il était en plein milieu d'une dispute avec Hermione. Ils passent leur vie à se disputer et il a pris l'habitude de m'appeler, de me dire quelque chose et de raccrocher.

Draco rigola et attira Harry pour un baiser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et leurs langues commencèrent une bataille silencieuse pour savoir qui avait le dessus. Draco sentit tout son corps frissonné quand la main de Harry glissa sous sa chemise, jouant avec ses sens. Il mit ses mains dans les cheveux rebelles qu'il aimait tant, appuyant encore plus sa bouche contre celle de Harry, n'en ayant jamais assez.

Quand Harry entendit le gémissement de Draco pendant le baiser, il ne pu se retenir et il ouvrit les boutons et la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de Draco. Il l'abaissa mais continua de caresser le torse du blond, sentant sa peau douce et ses muscles, pas trop marqués mais visibles. Il descendit son baiser, passant par la mâchoire jusqu'au cou. Il y fit de petites morsures tout en levant la chemise de Draco. Il continua sa descente et passa sa langue sur un téton, le mordillant légèrement et le stimulant avant de descendre au niveau où se trouvaient ses mains. Draco était déjà très exciter et il ne souhaitait juste qu'être libéré de son slip noir. Il gémit encore plus quand Harry contourna son nombril avec sa langue avant de souffler dessus, lui faisant perdre la tête.

-T'es cruel, dit le blond d'une voix rauque et entrecoupée.

Harry rigola en tenant la ligne du slip et l'abaissa lentement. Il prit la base du membre excité du blond et joua avec sa langue sur son gland.

-Je sais, dit- il malicieux avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Draco gémit et essaya de se concentrer sur les étoiles pour ne pas trop crier alors que Harry le rendait fou avec sa langue et ses mains, sa langue chaude passant sur toute son excitation, lui faisant ressentir des sensation qui lui faisaient avoir des spasmes incontrôlés.

Pour ne pas en finir aussi vite, Draco leva le brun et le retourna contre la vitre de devant. Harry mit ses deux mains contre la vitre et se mit à genoux dès que Draco se positionna derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur sa nuque, lui faisant avoir la chaire de poule. Se fut au tour du blond de le lécher et mordiller, même s'il y allait un peu plus fort que lui. Le blond fit descendre son pantalon et glissa ses mains entre les cuisses du brun, ses mains froides caressant cette partie, faisant Harry gémir d'anticipation.

-On va voir qui peut être le plus cruel alors.

Harry s'avoua vaincu, sa voix altérée comme s'il ne l'avait plus utilisée depuis des jours.

-Maintenant, tu peux y aller?

Draco le poussa encore plus contre la vitre de la voiture, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun, appuyant son torse contre son dos.

-J'adore quant tu demandes, murmura-t-il en rentrant en lui.

Il augmenta rapidement la force de ses coups. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était leurs corps qui s'unissaient, leurs gémissements et respirations saccadées. Draco prit la taille de Harry et accéléra le rythme. Le corps de Harry répondait à tout ses mouvements et il aimait ça, il aimait voir à quel point le brun s'offrait à lui chaque fois qu'il le prenait.

Il trouva les lèvre de Harry. Le rythme devenait de plus en plus rapide et Draco gémit le nom du brun en venant en lui.

Aussitôt qu'il sortit du brun, son dos était déjà pressé contre la voiture et Harry était revenu l'embrasser en tenant son visage et ses cheveux, prenant sa bouche comme si elle lui appartenait. Il mordit et suça sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit toute rouge, mais Draco voulait qu'il continue, jusqu'à ce qu'il en saigne s'il fallait, il s'en fichait. Harry mit les jambes de Draco sur ses épaules et rentra en lui sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Harry garda un rythme hallucinant, rempli de passion, et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore et encore. La chaleur de leurs corps se dissipait à cause de la brise de la nuit qui semblait lécher leurs corps transpirants et transporter leurs gémissement et soupires, qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts, au loin.

Draco sentit, encore une fois, son corps être traversé par une vague indescriptible de sensations et, après quelques coups, Harry se laissa aller et retomba sur le blond, essayant tout deux de reprendre leur souffle et une respiration normale.

Harry appuya ses coudes sur le capot de la voiture et regarda dans les yeux assombris du blond. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient ensemble, que ce soit discuter simplement, Harry n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel que ce qu'il vivait ces derniers mois. C'était simplement... Parfait d'être avec Draco.

-Je t'aime, dit-il sans réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps, surpris avec les mots du brun. Harry se releva et remit rapidement son pantalon, ses joues en feu.

« Merde, pourquoi j'ai dis ça? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je gâche cette soirée avec une déclaration qu'il n'avait surement pas envie d'entendre? Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile », se dit Harry en s'éloignant un peu de la voiture.

-Harry, appela Draco en voyant le brun se lever.

Il remit correctement son pantalon et descendit derrière lui, ignorant les cris de « _On est inutilisables! Reste tranquille!_ » de ses muscles.

-Harry!

Il suivit l'autre garçon, qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin. Quand il l'attrapa, il le retourna vers lui. Harry mordait furieusement sa lèvre.

-Je... Je voulais te le demander avant... En vérité, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais demander, commença Draco en regardant partout, soudainement gêné. Il soupira.- Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est... On est ensemble depuis plus de deux mois, niveau sexe c'est parfait et...

-Tu me demandes de sortir officiellement avec toi? Demanda Harry en avalant presque cette pauvre lèvre.

-Ouais, dit Draco en regardant dans les yeux de Harry, qui étaient seulement éclairés par les fars de la voiture.- J'essayais... Tu veux bien?

Harry remarqua le doute dans la voix du blond et sourit.

-Huuum... Laisse moi réfléchir quelques minutes et... Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre?

Harry leva un sourcil.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et attira Harry pour un autre baiser en le tirant par le col de la chemise.

Il était obligé de répondre, mais il pourrait le faire après ce baiser.

_**Now I know that you're the**_

_Maintenant je sais que tu es_

_**Best thing in town - Best thing around**_

_La meilleure chose en ville – La meilleur chose dans les environs_

_**Best thing in town - Best thing around**_

_La meilleure chose en ville – La meilleur chose dans les environs_

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_

_**Travaux d'unif à remettre font que j'ai un peu moins de temps à me consacrer à cette traduction, mais je continue dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Les chapitres sont assez longs donc ça prend un peu plus longtemps.  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dit au prochain! :D (Lucius, Lucius.. )<strong>_


	23. And Dead Skin on Trial

**-x- And Dead Skin on Trial -x-**

-Dépêche, dépêche, avant qu'elle nous voit, dit Harry en poussant Draco vers les escaliers, regardant de gauche à droit.

Draco avait fini pas dormir chez le brun, surtout que Cherry s'était enfin décidé à revenir – semblant très satisfaite d'elle – s'était blottie dans les bras du blond et n'a plus voulu descendre de la. En fait, toute cette gentillesse faisait partie d'un plan machiavélique pour mordre la main de Draco quand il s'y attendait le moins. Elle était sortie en courant de la chambre après avoir fini son plan avec succès, laissant derrière elle une main gonflée et douloureuse. Harry, quant à lui, avait l'épaule gonflé et _encore plus_ douloureux, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler de l'expression outrée de son petit-ami.

Maintenant, ils avaient prévu d'aller chez Pansy, arranger toute cette confusion.

-Harry, tu veux bien arrêter de me pousser?

-Les garçons!

Lily apparu soudainement à la porte de la cuisine – personne ne pourrait penser qu'elle attendait que les garçons sortent de la maison, _bien sur_ – les faisant s'arrêter, comme s'ils étaient pris en flagrant délit, cambriolant un magasin de jouets.

-Maman!

Harry fit un sourire tordu en regardant désespérément la porte d'entrée. Ce serait encore une longue session de questions du genre « _comment embarrassé Draco Malfoy_ ».

-Déjà debout?... Aussi tôt...

-Tôt? Mais voyons, Harry, il est presque onze heures du matin! Venez vous deux, je viens de terminer des faire de cookies, dit-elle en montrant la cuisine avant d'y rentrer.

Draco était sur le point de rejoindre la bonne odeur de chocolat mais Harry lui attrapa le bras.

-On peut encore s'en tirer, murmura-t-il en faisant un geste vers la porte d'entrée.

Draco leva les yeux.

-Ne sois pas aussi dramatique, Harry. Ta mère est cool et j'ai faim. Après toute cette activité nocturne..., dit-il malicieux.

Harry du l'admettre, il était mort de faim.

-Oui, allons manger mais ne dit pas que c'est de ma faute si je suis une machine à sexe qui te donne faim quand ma mère commencera à te poser des questions et... aïe!- Harry se passa une main sur l'arrière de la tête où Draco venait du lui donner un petit coup.- Brute! Marmonna-t-il.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine en souriant et discutèrent de tout et de rien avec Lily. Draco devait l'admettre, Lily était un cas. Harry pensait qu'il se sentait gêné avec ses questions indiscrètes, mais il s'en amusait. C'était facile de vivre avec les parents de son petit-ami, et il ne voulait même pas imaginé comment ce serait quand il présenterait Harry à _ses_ parents.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous me cacher, tous les deux, dit soudainement Lily avec un petit sourire.

Elle termina de ranger la cuisine et s'assit devant eux.

-Des nouveautés?

Harry fit une grimace: elle avait vraiment une boule de cristal et personne ne lui ferait croire le contraire. Il regarda Draco, qui haussa les épaules, lui montrant que ça lui importait peu qu'elle sache sur le fait qu'ils sortent officiellement ensemble. Elle savait qu'ils étaient un peu plus – beaucoup plus – que de simples amis depuis quelques temps, mais ses parents ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter.

-On sort ensemble, dit Harry en vidant son verre de jus.

C'était une stratégie: garder la bouche pleine pour que ce soit Draco qui réponde aux questions qui n'allaient surement pas tarder.

Lily applaudit.

-Enfin! C'était quand? Où? Qui a demandé?- Elle les analysa tous les deux.- C'est toi, Draco?

Harry arrêta de boire son jus.

-Pourquoi tu crois directement que c'est lui qui a fait la demande? S'indigna Harry.

Lily fit un expression innocente.

-Oh, alors c'était toi, mon chéri? Demanda-t-elle doucement à Harry, utilisant cette basse et vil technique que toutes les maman utilisaient pour désarmer leurs enfants.

-Non, c'était Draco, oui.

Harry regarda méchamment le fond de son verre de jus. Draco rigola légèrement et Harry lui marcha sur le pied.

-Mais racontez-moi, je veux plus de détails, demanda Lily en entrelaçant les doigts de ses mains avant de poser sa tête dessus.

Draco raconta où il avait emmené Harry, en omettant de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avant la demande. De toute façon, l'expression légèrement malicieuse de Lily, comme si elle pouvait voir ce qu'il s'était passé, surement à cause de leurs soudains rougissements. Harry se dit alors qu'elle devait surement savoir que c'était lui qui avait cassé son vase préféré, même s'il avait mis la faute sur le dos de Cherry.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a fait faire la vaisselle et couper la pelouse durant des semaines! » conclu-t-il ne suivant plus la conversation.

-Harry adore regarder les étoiles, dit Lily en regardant affectueusement son fils.

-Oui, il adore ça, acquiesça Draco.

-Je suis ici, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, dit Harry mais il fut complètement ignorer.

Lily se leva et frotta les miettes inexistantes de son pull.

-Bon, faut que j'aille travailler. Ah, j'ai failli oublié! Draco, Pansy a appelé un peu plus tôt, elle te cherchait. Elle paraissait un peu... surexcitée. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'appelles ou que tu passes chez elle pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé, lui conseilla la rousse.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, la même expression confuse et préoccupée sur le visage.

-On était sur le point de se rendre chez elle. Merci pour le petit-déjeune, Lily, dit Draco avant qu'ils ne sortent de la cuisine.

-Maman, je t'aime, cria Harry par dessus son épaule.

-Je sais! Cria Lily en retour.

-Elle m'aime, expliqua Harry alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison.

Cette famille était complètement folle.

Et il adorait ça, il n'en pouvait rien.

oOoOoOoOoO

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de Pansy et prirent une grande bouffée d'air. Pansy habitait toute seule, dans un studio près de l'Imperial College.

-Je ne voulais pas mourir aussi jeune, mais... _voilà_ (en français dans l'original), dit Draco en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Harry hocha la tête, se trouvant aussi trop jeune pour mourir.

-Oui?

-Salut, Pansy, c'est Draco, je sais que tu ne..., commença-t-il mais Pansy l'interrompit.

-Draco? Oh enfin, rentre vite. Harry est avec toi? Oh peu importe.

Sa voix était presque désespérée, ce qui surprit les deux garçons. La porte s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent.

-Je ne comprends rien, dit Harry alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de frapper à la porte que Pansy les attira à l'intérieur et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

-Draco, je peux t'expliquer!

C'était la première chose qu'elle leur dit.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent, confus.

-Euh, très bien... Explique, accepta Draco en marchant dans le studio.

Il était petit, confortable, lumineux et extrêmement bien rangé d'après Harry. Si c'était _lui _qui habiterait tout seul, les gens auraient probablement très difficile à se déplacer.

Pansy courut dans la cuisine qui était à côté du salon, servit trois verres de Coca et retourna rapidement dans le salon où les garçons étaient déjà assis sur un fauteuil. Elle s'assit devant eux, bu une grande gorgée, prit une grande respiration et regarda le blond.

-Je ne voulais rien dire, expliqua-t-elle un peu pâle.

Draco leva un sourcil et Harry était de plus en plus confus.

-Pansy, c'est bon, Blaise m'a déjà tout expliqué et..., commença Draco qui trouvait l'attitude de son amie étrange.

Ce n'était pas_ lui _qui était venu jusque là pour s'excuser? Et ce n'était pas _Pansy_ qui était restée deux mois sans même lui lancer un regard?

-Blaise...? Non, non, Draco!

Elle fit un geste de la main, comme si un moustique passait devant son visage, la dérangeant. Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur son verre.

-Ta mère! Tu sais comment elle est! Elle est venue ici, et elle a commencé avec tout son charabia, ses questions innocentes... Tu la connais, Draco! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ma faute!

Draco devint tout blanc.

-Ma mère est venue ici? Pansy... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté?

Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu ne lui as pas encore parlé? Demanda-t-elle d'un petite voix.

Draco eut dur à avaler et il prit son portable. Comme si tout faisait partie d'une conspiration contre lui, il avait un message vocal, qu'il avait reçu quand il dormait probablement. C'était Narcissa.

« Draco Malfoy! Comment peux-tu nous cacher que tu fréquentes ce garçon? Si je me souviens bien, ton père et moi t'avions demandé de nous dire quand quelque chose de nouveau arriverait! Comme tu n'as pas répondu à mon appel, j'ai pris la liberté de parler à ton père et nous avons prévu un diner ce soir, pour que tu nous présentes ton petit-ami comme il se doit. Je suis très déçue que tu ne nous en ai pas parlé et j'espère que tu t'arrangeras pour que Harry vienne aujourd'hui, dix-neuf heure. Et gare à toi si tu viens tout seul! ».

Draco était complètement bouche bée à la fin du message. Il baissa son portable, toujours la même expression sur le visage.

Harry s'approcha et le secoua.

-Draco...? Draco, ça va?

Il ferma la bouche et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, posa son verre sur la petite table, prit une grande respiration et regarda son amie.

-PANSY, COMMENT T'AS PU? Cria-t-il.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Draco, pardon, pardon, pardon, répétait inlassablement Pansy à un Draco affalé sur le fauteuil, le visage dans un coussin.

-Je ne veux rien entendre, dit-il à travers le coussin.

Harry continuait de boire son verre de Coca et il se décida à allumer la télé, laissant Pansy se débrouiller avec le moment « drame » de son petit-ami.

-Regarde, Blaise t'a déjà expliqué ce que nous avons fait quand on était petits, tu es venus ici pour t'excuser des accusations que tu m'as faite. T'en profites et tu m'excuses d'avoir laissé échappé... ce petit détail... Draco, tu connais Narcissa! Elle arrive à être pire que Lucius des fois!- Pansy secoua Draco par les épaules.- Draaaaaaaaaco, parle-moi.

Le blond se retourna, toujours couché, et croisa ses mains sur le ventre.

-C'est du velour? Demanda Harry.

-Silence, Potter, siffla Pansy.

-Ouille, je retire, dit Harry un peu provocateur mais il arrêta de sourire en voyant le regard que Pansy posa sur lui.- Coca? Demanda-t-il en levant son verre.

Elle soupira et se retourna vers Draco.

-Draco? On peut juste faire la paix et oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle encore une fois, clignant des yeux comme le chat de Shrek.

-Mes amis sont tous des commères, râla le blond en soupira.- Ok, ok, on va oublier tout ça, dit-il à contre coeur.

Pansy poussa un cri et se jeta sur le blond, le prenant dans ses bras. Draco la serra contre lui avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Techniquement, tu devrais aussi me présenter tes excuses, après tout, c'est quand même moi que Lucius va essayer de tuer durant ce repas, raisonna Harry.

Pansy se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Le brun lâcha un petit gémissement à cause du manque d'air.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter mes excuses, Potty, parce que t'es un garçon qui ne serais jamais fâché contre moi, déclara Pansy avec ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

-Mais bien sur que si!

Harry prit une expression indignée et Pansy lui lança un petit sourire.

-Bon, ok, t'as gagné. Maintenant sors de sur moi.

-Y en a qui ne s'en plaindraient pas.

Pansy lui tira la langue avant de lui prendre son verre de Coca des mains et le vider.

-Qui ça? Blaise? Suggéra Harry, malicieux. Pansy lui donna un petit coup sur l'avant bras.- Outch. Pourquoi tout le monde à cette mauvaise manie de me frapper?

-Peut-être parce que tu le mérites? Suggéra Draco encore couché sur le fauteuil, recevant un coussin sur le visage comme réponse.

Il les regarda tous les deux – Pansy encore assise dans les bras de Harry – qui se montrèrent du doigt.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

oOoOoOoOoO

Il était presque sept heure. Les deux garçons était arrêtés devant un grand Manoir, aucun des deux ne semblant vouloir faire un pas de plus.

-Prêt? Demanda Draco après un soupire.

-Non, avoua Harry, sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

-Okay.

Draco prit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. S'il attendait que Harry – ou lui-même – soient prêts, ils ne rentreraient surement jamais.

Ils rentrèrent, Harry regardant dans tous les coins par dessus l'épaule de Draco, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa fasse son apparition.

-Tu rentres enfin, Draco. Franchement, je te vois de moins en moins. On dirait que tu n'habites même plus ici, réclama-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

-Coupable.

Harry leva une main mais la baissa d'un coup, gêné par le regard curieux que Narcissa posa sur lui.

-Oh, Harry, ravie de te revoir, dit Narcissa en marchant jusqu'au brun avant de lui donner deux bisous sur les joues.

Harry trouva amusant le fait qu'il soit plus grand que Narcissa. Elle avait tellement de prestance qu'elle semblait faire le double de sa vrai taille. Okay, peut-être qu'il exagérait – _un petit peu_.

Draco se rappela de la dernière fois où Narcissa avait vu Harry, sans compter la fois où ils se sont fait prendre à s'embrasser, et c'était quand Harry avait seulement huit ans. Mais ce ne serait pas lui qui lui ferait remarquer ces détails.

Narcissa les guida jusqu'à un salon et, fait très surprenant, ils avaient une conversation agréable. Narcissa ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble, malgré qu'elle leur fasse bien comprendre qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que la nouvelle soit révélée au grand public.

-Tu dois comprendre, Harry, que tout comme ta famille, _Lucius et moi_ n'avons rien contre le fait que vous vous fréquentiez. Mais d'autres familles plus traditionnelles – comme celles que mon mari a l'habitude de fréquenter – n'approuvent pas et sont même contre l'homosexualité, et ce serait une mauvaise chose pour le nom Malfoy et ce qu'il représente. Et pour _ton_ nom aussi. Vous serez tous les deux de médecins après tout et, que vous le vouliez ou non, votre vie privée, la manière dont les personnes vous voient, cela aura une grande influence sur vos carrières, expliqua poliment Narcissa, un peu inquiète.

-Ce que Narcissa essaye de dire est: faites ce que vous voulez, mais préservez vos noms et images.

Lucius rentra soudainement dans le salon, faisant sursauter Harry et Draco.

-Je... J'en suis conscient... Je sais comment une relation comme... La notre est mal vue aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes, dit Harry, nerveux par la soudaine apparition de Lucius.

-Parfait, dit Lucius d'un ton froid.- Je l'accepte, et je dois admettre que ce n'est pas chose facile de vois son fils avec un autre garçon, et je suis sincère quand je le dis. Mais je préfère mille fois voir mon fils bien et heureux, plutôt que de le voir dans la même situation que quelques années auparavant.

Draco acquiesça et Harry comprit que les parents de Draco n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait imaginé, malgré le fait qu'il ai toujours l'impression qu'il devait se tenir à une certaine distance de cet homme.

-Maintenant... Je pense qu'on pourrait se mettre à table? Demanda Lucius en reprenant son ton sec et impassible de toujours.

-Bien sur, le souper doit surement déjà être servi, dit Narcissa en se levant et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la salle à manger.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Alors, Harry, en quoi m'as-tu dis que ton père travaillait encore? Demanda Lucius en levant son verre de vin pour y boire une gorgée.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Lucius fut plus rapide.

-Il était le boulanger de Plymouth, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il sans aucune émotion, mais Draco entendit le petit ton taquin de Lucius qui voulait dire « _Je dine en compagnie de mon cher et tendre beau-fils_ ».

-Il l'était oui, mais..., essaya de dire Harry, mais Lucius continua.

-Intéressant, et c'est encore plus intéressant de voir que tu as réussi à rentrer à l'Imperial College, Potter. Mais bien sur, le fait que tu rentres dans l'équipe de natation a dû ôté un poids énorme des épaules de tes parents, continua Lucius comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-En vérité, non, vu que les parents de Harry sont les propriétaire des deux cafés-Restaurants les plus fréquentés de Londes, et propriétaires d'une entre..., dit Draco en essayant d'aider son petit-ami.

-Ah, vraiment? Le coupa Lucius, soudainement intéressé par le sujet.- Mais raconte moi, Harry, quelle spécialité comptes tu suivre dans la médecine? Demanda le blond en coupant un morceau de saumon élégamment, contrairement à Harry qui se débattait avec son poisson tellement il était nerveux.

-Je... Je n'ai pas encore décidé, avoua le brun en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oh, dit Lucius avec une fausse expression de surprise.- Bien, je suppose que tout le monde ne se soucie pas de son futur aussi jeune. Moi, à votre âge, j'avais déjà tout le plan de ma carrière de prévu. Draco aussi, il à montrer, très rapidement, son intérêt pour la médecine, continua de parler Lucis alors que Harry s'enfonçait dans sa chaise.

-Maman, fait quelque chose! Murmura Draco à Narcissa d'un ton d'enfant suppliant.

-Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous en dis pas plus sur le volontariat que vous faites depuis ces derniers mois à la crèche? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une de tes idées, Narcissa changea de sujet parce que, après tout, aider la crèche avec l'aide des hôpitaux des Malfoy, cela a aidé à accroitre la popularité de Lucius.

-Oh, dit Lucius avec le même ton de surprise qu'auparavant, ce qui fit que Draco se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main avant de la descendre jusqu'à sa joue.- L'idée de faire en sorte que cette _innocente_ aide apparaisse dans les journaux était aussi une de tes idées? C'était un coup de maitre.

-Ah, en vérité, l'idée venait de Draco, admit Harry avant que Draco ne puisse crier un « _oui_! C'était une idée de Harry ».

-Bien sur, dit Lucius en souriant.- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

-Mais je n'aurais pas eu cette idée si Harry n'avait pas décidé d'aider la crèche et..., essaya encore de dire Draco mais il était évident que Lucius ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il lui racontait.

-Et Astoria, Draco? Tu ne lui as plus jamais parlé? Une jeune fille tellement bien éduquée, quand elle restait pour diner, on avait toujours de passionnants sujets de conversation, dit Lucius en buvant encore une gorgée de vin, comme si de rien était.

Harry se dit qu'il allait parler à son saumon à partir de maintenant. Draco fulminait contre son père, qui faisait fit de ne rien voir et Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

Lucius ne changerait jamais.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Draco en tendant la clé de la Dodge au brun.

Il comprenait très bien pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas passer la nuit chez lui.

-Je survis. Je pense que, après tout, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, réellement sincère.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Lucius serve ses organes comme repas et il était toujours entier à la fin de la soirée! Pas mal.

-Non, dit Draco avant de s'approcher de son petit-ami et il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains.- C'est toi qui est beaucoup trop gentil, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

La langue de Draco parcourait les lèvres du brun qui les entrouvrit et Draco en profita pour approfondir leur baiser. Harry sentit un frisson le traverser et passa un bras autour de la taille de Draco, l'attirant encore plus près de lui. Avant que les choses deviennent beaucoup trop sérieuses, Draco se recula, gagnant un gémissement de mécontentement de Harry.

-A demain, dit le blond et Harry l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se diriger vers la voiture.

Aussitôt que la Dodge disparut de son champ de vision, Draco retourna dans le manoir, non sans lâcher un soupir de fatigue. Est-ce qu'il pourrait _tuer _Lucius et faire don de son cerveau pour des analyses scientifiques?

Il commença à monter les marches pour aller dans sa chambre mais la voix de Lucius l'appela. Il était assis avec Narcissa dans le petit salon près des escaliers. Draco s'y dirigea, ennuyé.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il froidement et de manière très mal-polie.

-Harry est un bon garçon, fils. Ce n'est pas du tout un mauvais choix, dit-il avant de se concentré sur son journal.

Draco regarda Narcissa complètement surpris, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

-Ah, merci? Dit-il un peu confus par les changements d'humeur de son père.

Ce cerveau avait _vraiment_ besoin d'être examiné.

-Tu peux aller te coucher maintenant, Draco. Tu dois être fatigué, dit Lucius en faisant un geste de la main, congédiant Draco sans même lever les yeux de son journal.

-Bonne nuit, mon garçon, dit Narcissa avec un sourire.

Draco lui sourit en retour.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il avant de monter dans sa chambre.

_'Envois-moi un message quand t'es chez toi. Je suis inquiet pour ma Dodge.'_ Il envoya un message à son petit-ami avant d'aller prendre une douche.

_**oO° To Be Continued °Oo**_

_**Oufti, que ça fait longtemps! Plus qu'un chapitre maintenant =(**_

_**Je vais essayer de le publier demain!**_

_**A très bientôt =D**_


	24. For What it's Worth

**-x- **For What it's Worth**-x-**

-Je suis nerveux. Je ne vais pas y arriver.

Harry s'assit sur le banc et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il était sur et certain qu'au lieu de nager, il allait se noyer dans cette piscine.

C'était la dernière épreuve du concours régional de natation et les trois premiers de cette course se qualifieront pour les épreuves nationales. Harry s'en était plutôt bien sortit durant les épreuves, mais pas aussi bien que Draco qui était toujours arrivé en première place.

-Ah, recommence pas, râla Draco.

C'était toujours la même chose. Tout d'abord, Harry se lamentait. Puis, Draco essayait de le rassurer. Ensuite, Harry râlait encore et ils finiraient par se chamailler. Ils se donneraient quelque coups et voilà, ils étaient enfin prêts pour nager.

-On peut directement passer à l'épisode où on se défoule?

Harry resta pensif durant quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un endroit où personne ne pourait les voir.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Ils l'ont refait, dit Pansy, assise dans les gradins à côté de Blaise, quand elle vit les nageurs sortir du vestiaire et se placer devant le couloir qui leur avait été attribué.

-Fait quoi? Demanda Blaise qui mangeait des petits biscuits salés.

-Regarde l'expression de satisfaction sur le visage de ces deux là! Je suis sure qu'ils ont fait des choses dans le vestiaire, pensa la brune et Blaise s'étouffa.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais être content et heureux dans mon ignorance? Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de savoir les détails, tu sais, dit Blaise en mettant une main remplie de petits biscuits en bouche.

Pansy fit une grimace.

-T'as vraiment besoin de manger ces choses malodorantes à côté de moi? Râla-t-elle.

Blaise regarda Pansy et puis ses petits biscuits salés et alors, de manière très mature, il essaya de toucher le visage et les cheveux de la brune avec sa main, tout en faisant des bruits de monstre qui ne feraient même pas peur à un enfant de deux ans.

-Ah, non, arrête, Blaise! Arrête! S'exclama Pansy, tenant le poignet de Blaise et en l'éloignant le plus possible de sa tête.

Elle donna un coup à la cheville de Blaise et se fut lui qui prit ses distances.

-Outch! Ah, c'est comme ça? Demanda Blaise en se frottant la cheville, et il sauta sur Pansy.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Hé, regarde moi ça, je crois qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien, commenta Harry en voyant ses deux amis se battre dans les gradins et toutes les personnes autour d'eux s'éloigner en les regardant bizarrement, un mélange de dégout et d'amusement.

Draco regarda rapidement vers ses deux amis.

-Pfff, j'en connais aucun de deux, marmonna-t-il en s'étirant.

Harry ne fit plus attention aux gradins et l'observa sans retenue. Il finit par faire un sourire malicieux, comme qui dirait: je sais très bien ce qui se cache la dessous. Ce qui était complètement vrai.

-C'est le Recteur là-bas?

Harry dévia le regard et vit que le recteur était aussi assis dans les gradins, mangeant quelques petits gâteaux à la menthe. Harry rigola et lui fit un geste de la tête. Le recteur lui montra les petits gâteaux en retour.

-Je dois vraiment gouter ces petits gâteaux. Avec tout ça, j'ai faim maintenant, dit Harry, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, un coup de sifflet se fit entendre.

Les nageurs se positionnairent pour le départ.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Vas-y, Harry! Allé! Draco, plus vite! AAAAAH! Draco est en première place! AAH!

Pansy était presque sur Blaise, criant comme folle.

-AAAAH, IL A GAGNE! Cria-t-elle encore, accrochée au cou du brun.

Elle était tellement contente qu'elle se retourna, prit le visage de Blaise dans ses mais et lui fit un gros bisou sur la bouche.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et quand elle éloigna ses lèvres, il vit qu'elle avait aussi les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges.

-Ah, écoute, je ne..., commença Pansy mal à l'aise mais Blaise lui prit la nuque et l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser.

oOoOoOoOoO

Draco toucha le bord de la piscine et sortit la tête de l'eau. Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, les autres nageurs en faisaient de même. Il regarda directement vers l'écran des résultats.

-Harry, t'es en troisième place! Dit-il en se tournant vers son petit-ami, qui reprenait son souffle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et prit Draco par les épaules.

-Troisième! Je suis troisième! - Harry fit des petits bonds dans l'eau.- Et toi t'es

premier! Cria-t-il encore plus content en voyant l'écran.- Premier!

-On va aux nationales!

Draco suivit Harry dans ses bonds dans l'eau et il se prirent dans les bras, riant encore et encore.

-Attend, Pansy et Blaise s'embrassent? Demanda Harry bouche bée.

Draco lâcha Harry et les regarda à son tour, la même expression de surprise et d'incrédulité sur le visage.

-Et elle qui disait qu'elle avait de la peine pour les filles à qui Blaise donnait ses microbes, se souvint Draco.

-Ouais. Tu crois qu'on devrait ressentir de la peine pour elle maintenant? Réfléchit Harry en observant toujours ses deux amis.

-Naaaan, dit Draco en balançant la tête.- Pansy ne mérite pas notre solidarité.

-T'as raison, approuva Harry et ils sortirent de la piscine.

oOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir reçu leurs médailles, fait les photos et reçu les félicitations, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ron avait quand même réussi à ne pas s'entendre avec Blaise parmi toute cette foule de personnes et Hermione et Pansy leur avaient fait un discours sur les bonnes manières, mais elles avaient aussi fini par se disputer toutes les deux.

-Bon, on va faire un truc: mes amis loin de tiens, dit Draco quand ils sortirent du vestiaire, propres et bien habillés.

-C'est à eux qu'il faut le dire. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils devaient se cotoyer, même si je trouve qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien.

-T'es fou? Ils ont failli se tuer il y a quoi, une demie heure! S'exclama Draco en poussant Harry de l'épaule.

-Ah, mais allé, ils apprennent à se fréquenter, expliqua Harry.

Il se rappela qu'ils avaient croisé Milo il y a quelque jours et avaient eu la chance d'avoir une discussion à trois. Tout était possible, après tout.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui se faisaient face comme s'ils étaient des tribus ennemies - ce qui n'était pas très loin de la réalité.

-Harry, mon chéri! Laisse moi te serrer dans mes bras! - Les parents de Harry et Sirus firent leur apparition, et Lily prit son fils dans les bras.- Toi aussi, Draco! Félicitations pour la première place!

Elle prit Draco dans ses bras.

-Harry, comment t'as pu laissé ce maigre petit blondinet te gagner? J'ai parié un billet avec ton père que tu serais devant lui, chuchota Sirius à son neveu, regardant James du coin de l'oeil.

-En fait, c'est _moi _qui ai parié que tu arriverais premier. Sirius a parié que tu ne serais même pas dans les trois premiers, expliqua James en tendant la main vers Sirius pour qu'il paye.

-Blasphème! Je ne vais pas payer! Harry, tu sais bien qu'il ment, pas vrai? Moi, qui ai toujours cru en ton potentiel!

Harry n'arrivait tout simplement à prendre Sirius au sérieux quand il portait cette chemise hawaïenne. Mieux, Harry n'arrivait jamais à prendre Sirius au sérieux tout court.

-Sirius, je ne vais pas être en colère parce que t'as parié que j'allais perdre. J'ai aussi cru que je serais en dernière place, dit Harry en donnant une tape dans le dos de son parrain.

-En dernière place c'est quand même exagéré, Harry, dit-il en retirant un billet de son portefeuille avant de le donner à James.

Harry vit que Narcissa était également apparut et était en pleine discussion avec Lily. Draco, qui était à côté d'elles, devenait de plus en plus rouge et il se décida à venir rejoindre son petit-ami.

-On doit partir d'ici, maintenant! Avant qu'elles décident de nous trainer pour prendre un thé et voir les photos de quand on était petits, chuchota Draco en saluant James et Sirus d'un geste de tête.

-Waou! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Demanda Harry enthousiaste.

Draco le regarda comme quelqu'un qui était sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Harry rigola.

oOoOoOoOoO

Après que les parents et Sirus soient partis, Blaise et Pansy, Ron et Hermione et Draco et Harry sortirent tous ensemble, pour fêter leur victoire.

Celui qui s'est le plus amusé, c'est Harry, vu qu'il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, il se contentait de profiter de sa bière, pendant que les autres se lançaient des piques. Mais en réalité, les piques étaient plus des taquineries que des méchancetés. Et pour finir, ils étaient tous saouls et tellement joyeux, que personne ne saurait dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas quelques heures plus tôt.

-Et ce fameux baiser? Murmura Harry à Pansy à un certain moment.

La brune rougit et regarda Blaise, qui débâtait avec Ron pour savoir quelles étaient les actrices les plus sexy sur le "marché".

Plus étrange encore, c'était Draco qui était avec Hermione, en pleine conversation au sujet de la faim, de la pauvreté et des injustices de la société capitaliste.

-Hum, tu l'as vu, souffla Pansy.- Ah, je ne sais pas, Harry. Je veux dire, c'est Zabini. Regarde le! Dit-elle en le montrant du doigt, juste au moment ou le brun fit semblant de tenir une poitrine imaginaire et imitait une voix aigue d'une certaine actrice.- Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de ça.

Harry rigola.

-Alors tu admets que t'es amoureuse.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas dis ça! Nia-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Si, si, tu l'as dis!

-Merde d'alcool..., marmonna-t-elle.

-Pansy, tu connais Blaise depuis... _toujours,_ d'après ce que tu m'as dis, et tu connais tous ses défauts et qualités. Si t'as fini par tombé amoureuse de lui, tous les défaut sont inclus dans la pack. Peut-être que sans eux, tu ne ressentirais pas la même chose, expliqua Harry.

Ils observèrent tous les deux Blaise qui rigolait et frappait dans le dos de Ron, ce qui fit que le roux eu une crise de toux.

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison, soupira Pansy et elle vida son verre.- Je vais rejoindre mon homme, alors.

Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table, s'assit sur les genoux de Blaise et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Harry leva un sourcil.

-Elle a la classe, faut l'avouer, commenta Draco en se penchant sur Harry.

-Ouais. C'est pas comme si on n'était pas déjà au courant, bien sur, approuva Harry.

Hermione attira alors Ron vers elle pour lui voler un baiser, celui-ci étant mal à l'aise avec la soudaine attaque de Pansy.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un bar bourré, sans personne de connu aux alentours. Et Draco était tellement sexy avec sa chemise noire dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et ses air de je suis le maitre du monde.

C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser devant les gens. C'était frustrant de penser qu'un geste de tendresse, d'amour, serait vu par certaines personnes comme quelque chose de répugnant et condamnable.

Draco semblait être occupé à penser la même chose mais il regarda Harry de manière malicieuse.

-On va avoir toute la nuit, dit-il en faisant un sourire en coin.

Harry sourit et éloigna les pensées négatives.

Le plus important était le fait qu'ils soient ensemble. Et, il l'espérait, qu'ils continueraient ensemble pour un long, _très long_ moment.

oOoOoOoOoO

**It Was Worth all the While**

_**5 ans plus tard**_

-Diplômés de médicine de 1999... On a réussi!

Le porte-parole de médecine, qui n'était pas Draco seulement parce que celui-ci avait refusé - il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à faire un touchant petit discours -, termina son discours, et tout le monde lança leur chapeaux en l'air.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est enfin diplômés! S'exclama Pansy en se jetant dans les bras de Harry et Draco, avant de les lâcher et de sauter dans les bras de Blaise.

Ils sortaient toujours ensemble, sérieusement, malgré le fait que la brune dise qu'elle ne sortait avec Zabini que pour le sexe. Blaise ne réclamait pas, il trouvait aussi que le sexe était très bien. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si_ quelqu'un _était intéressé par ce genre de détails.

Blaise était déjà formé en droit et travaillait dans la société d'avocats de son père.

Ron s'approcha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer, mec, dit-il en essayant de retenir ses larmes.- Six mois à l'étranger! On ne va pas faire notre cohabitation pour finir…

Harry plissa le front.

-Six mois à l'étranger, mais de quoi tu parles, Ron?

Harry regarda Draco, qui faisait des gestes de la main pour que Ron se taise. Le roux écarquilla les yeux.

-Aaaaah, hé? Non, rien, oublie ce que j'ai dis! Je vais chercher Hermione, prévint-il.

Hermione avait aussi été diplômée en biochimie l'année précédente, mais elle était restée travailler dans l'Imperial College dans son centre de recherches. Harry et Draco continuaient à travailler à St. Mary, malgré le fait qu'ils aidaient plusieurs crèches de la ville après avoir créer un projet de travail volontaire en collaboration avec l'Imperial College.

-Des médecins pareils sont un danger pour l'humanité, dit Draco avec une grimace.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Après cinq ans, Draco s'était habitué à l'idée de devoir être _sociable _avec Ron, malgré le fait qu'ils voulaient encore s'étrangler de temps en temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches? Demanda Harry en croisant les bras.

Draco soupira.

-C'était censé être une surprise pour le repas de ce soir chez toi, mais... Sirius nous a invité pour faire un voyage, avec lui et Remus, dans son yacht, tu vois? Presque un tour du monde, et comme je t'ai promis qu'on le ferait, quand on avait huit ans..., le blond arrêta de parler et regarda son petit-ami, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

Harry était bouche bée.

-C'est... C'est... Waou!- Il se jeta dans les bras de Draco, le serrant fort contre lui.- Je ne me rappelais même plus de cette promesse.

-Je m'en suis rappeler quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, et ça ne m'est plus sorti de la tête.

-Merci.

-Je t'aime.

Le coeur de Harry se mit a battre rapidement. C'était rare que Draco lui dise ces trois

mots.

-Je t'aime aussi.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

_Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était couché sur un lit d'hôpital. Son front lui faisait atrocement mal._

_-T'es réveillé!_

_Draco sauta de la chaise où il était assis et couru jusque son ami._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_

_Harry leva une main vers son front. Il était gonflé._

_-T'as failli te faire écraser. Je n'ai pas tout vu. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais par terre, rempli de sang, raconta le blond, et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait prit les mains de son ami.- Je pensais que j'allais te perdre, avoua-t-il d'un ton triste._

_-Je vais bien maintenant, dit Harry pour calmer son ami._

_Draco acquiesça et s'approcha un peu plus._

_-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras? Demanda-t-i incertain._

_Harry cligna des yeux, il ne portait pas ses lunettes._

_-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème, dit-il timidement et il sentit les bras de son ami l'entourer._

_Et ils restèrent comme ça, enlacés, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un rentre dans la chambre._

_**oO° FIN °Oo**_

_**Et voilà, le mot tant attendu. Ca fait toujours étrange de terminer une histoire et je voudrais vous remercier. Remercier ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, ceux qui ont laissé des review, ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leur favoris, ceux qui ont apprécier cette histoire,...  
>Ca fait énormément plaisir de voir que cette histoire que j'ai essayé de partager avec vous vous plait, tout comme elle m'a plu.<br>Donc, MERCiiiii =D  
>Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt ***<strong>_


End file.
